


...that gossamer thread

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: La locura y el genio van de la mano, pero nunca tan cerca como en la sangre de Bruce Banner y Will Graham. Una conexión inesperada los encontrará uniendo fuerzas y sus mundos colisionando mientras un asesino en serie deja un rastro de sangre en los rascacielos de Nueva York...
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Will Graham, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. YO VIVO

…the gossamer thread.  
*******************  
Terrible thing you  
Beautiful thing you.  
\--

(------ el rojo y el blanco se alternaban: el blanco viejo, marmolado, lejano y seco, como huesos, y el rojo vivo, palpitante y ciego del interior de sus párpados: ese interludio en el que sentía su corazón palpitar, y luego el blanco como una losa, como una tumba, la luz deslizándose por el blanco como olas sucesivas, girando, girando como una persecución inacabable, eterna.  
Cuando creía que iba a gritar, el rojo de nuevo, e inspiraba: un pensamiento regresando: VIVO. YO VIVO, todavía, suspendido en el rojo---)

Había una mujer envuelta en rojo en el campo de su visión. El deseo de huir de ella y de mirarla a la vez con mayor claridad, el sobresalto que sientes al despertar y encontrarte una araña en la almohada, que te hace saltar de la cama pero igualmente no perderla de vista, lo hizo moverse, pero entonces sintió algo sujetando su mano y dio un grito de alarma, antes de notar al hombre a su derecha.

\- Whoa! Cálmate, por favor, estás convaleciente… William, cálmate, todo está bien, estás a salvo…-

Debía ser un doctor, aunque no llevaba bata blanca: lo que lo había sujetado era su mano, grande y callosa, en su muñeca en donde aparentemente había estado tomándole el pulso. Will no estaba seguro de porqué había pesado doctor, porque recién entonces registró que estaba en una cama de hospital, en una sala privada sumamente cuidada, y que el blanco de sus sueños era el techo, perfectamente estucado. 

Había una mujer junto a la puerta, pero no estaba vestida de rojo. Llevaba una casaca grande color mostaza, jeans y sólo su moño era rojo, del rojo oscuro de la terracota. No lo miraba, su vista en la puerta entreabierta. El hombre a su lado hablaba, pero la atención de Will se fijó en la mujer, aunque no hubiera sabido decir porqué.

\- Estoy drogado?- fue lo que pudo decir, los labios secos. Su voz rasposa alertó al hombre, que le pasó con naturalidad un brazo por los hombros, sosteniéndolo para que bebiera agua despacio de un vaso con pajita. Estaba tibia, pero sabía a gloria, y mientras bebía, la mujer salió. Sólo entonces pudo volver su atención al hombre, porque era tan poco remarcable como la mujer había sido extrañamente cautivante: no era alto ni bajo, delgado ni grueso, joven ni viejo. Tenía arrugas en los ojos, y unas pocas canas en los rizos: pero había fuerza en el brazo que lo sostenía, y una inteligencia inmensa en sus ojos castaños y vivos.

Y algo más.

\- Estás hasta el cuello en analgésicos, te rompiste la pierna en dos sitios y unas costillas. William, estuviste en un accidente de auto, no recuerdas? Tu camioneta se salió del camino.- la forma lenta y expresiva con la que hablaba ese hombre, sus ojos paseándose por su cara buscando signos de comprensión, era un excelente indicador de qué tan feo había sido el accidente. Will se forzó a respirar hondo, antes de hablar con labios partidos por el frío y la sed.

\- Qué día es?-

\- es el 23 de enero.- dijo el hombre, su brazo haciendo un gesto como para ir a frotarle al brazo, pero que contuvo. Vagamente, Will notó el nerviosismo del hombre, mientras estaba ocupado haciendo inventario de sus manos y pies.

\- La nariz todavía la tengo?... por Dios, tengo que irme…- 

\- William, no puedes irte a ninguna parte con el fémur fracturado!-

\- Tengo cosas que hacer!-

\- Si es por tus clases, tus jefes el FBI están enterados del accidente. Si es por tus mascotas, Dr. Bloom está atendiéndolos y me mandó una foto.- dijo el hombre de rizos, sacando un Starkphone de última generación y enseñándole una foto de Winston revolcándose en el pasto.- Ambos te mandan deseos de una pronta recuperación…-

\- Perdón, pero por muy drogado que esté, todo esto no tiene sentido. Dónde estoy, qué hago aquí, quién está pagando esto y sobretodo, quién carajos eres tú, se puede saber?-

El hombre oprimió los labios, pero asintió, como quién considera justa una pregunta, y luego inspiró, como antes de una conversación difícil, antes de alagarle la mano grande y gastada.

\- Bruce Banner, vivo en New York. Ibas camino a verme cuando tuviste el accidente. Me enviaste un montón de papeles y llevabas mi nombre en el celular, así que cuando te encontraron me notificaron… vine en cuanto pude. Llevas tres días inconsciente.-

\- No recuerdo nada de eso.- dijo Will tras una pausa.

\- Es normal, tras un trauma,…- ofreció Bruce.

\- No, no es un… no estoy negando tu aseveración. Lo que digo…- Will esbozó una sonrisa sin humor.- … es que no recuerdo nada, y eso no es raro. Pierdo tiempo a veces.- agregó, sus manos entrelazándose, un gesto de autoconsuelo al frotarlas.- Tengo un nódulo en el cerebro que a veces hace que me dé… encefalitis. Brotes del exorcista.- agregó, meneando la cabeza.- Aparte de eso, nada de lo que alarmarse.-

\- Nos tomamos la libertad de contestar tu teléfono cuando sonó, y organizamos todo con la Dra. Bloom y el FBI. Está todo pagado, no tienes que preocuparte de nada más que de recuperarte. El accidente fue severo, pero no hay ningún daño irreparable.- acabó, con un amabilidad. Will se quedó mirándolo fijamente, párpados fruncidos, y fue tanto rato que al fin Bruce perdió su sonrisa, nerviosismo aflorando.- Qué?-

\- No.-

\- No qué?-

\- No logro recordar quién eres o porqué se supone que iba a verte. Te estaba consultando un caso?-

\- No, en verdad. Tu mensaje era… personal.-

-… es más probable que fuera una equivocación, entonces….- dijo Will con una risa sin humor, encogiéndose de hombros.- No tengo vida personal, sabes...-

\- William.- dijo Bruce, y había una intencionalidad en sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos , algo tímido en su gesto.- Me enviaste papeles… me enviaste documentos respecto a tu nacimiento. No sé cómo lo averiguaste, pero… aparentemente, somos parientes.-

\- Eh?- dijo Will, y a pesar de lo drogado que estaba se incorporó en la cama.- De qué estás hablando?-

\- Quizá sería mejor hablarlo cuando estés lúcido y más sano…-

\- Parientes cómo?- 

Bruce Banner se frotó el mentón, haciendo una mueca.- Tu documentación era bastante sugestiva… de que tu madre fue una estudiante de física en Ohio el 85. Mi padre era su profesor…-

\- Eso es una locura. Mi padre arreglaba botes. No tengo ninguna memoria de todo eso…-

\- William.- dijo Bruce con cierta tristeza.- Cuando llegamos acá y vi los informes de tus heridas, bueno… compartimos grupo sanguíneo. Y fue cosa de tomarte un swipe de mejilla y… perdona que haya sido sin tu consentimiento, según tus documentos querías saber…-

\- Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Will, aunque era bastante obvio. Bastaba con mirar las ojeras, los rizos, los cuerpos nervudos y ásperos: había tanto en común.

\- Lo siento? Aparentemente somos hermanos de padre. La persona que te crió era en verdad tu padrastro. Te envidio, la verdad. Mi padre no era, ehm, un buen tipo.-

Will parecía demasiado anonadado para decir nada. Con un suspiro, Bruce se levantó, le dio una torpe palmadita indecisa en el brazo, y tras poner más agua de un jarrito en el vaso a su alcance en el velador, Bruce se volvió para salir. Estaba en la puerta cuando Will habló.

\- No cuadra.-

\- Ah?-

\- Tengo raspones por todos lados. Costras cayéndose.- dijo Will, y como prueba se arrancó un pedacito de una herida en el codo- Pero si de algo sé es de heridas, y estas heridas no tienen tres días. Tienen al menos una semana…-

\- Dije que te encontramos hace tres días.-

\- Quieres decir que me di vuelta en el auto en la carretera y se tardaron días en encontrarme? Me habría muerto, es pleno enero, no puede…-

\- Creemos que alguien te rescató del auto, te limpió las heridas, suturó tu arteria y te mantuvo caliente hasta que se aseguró que te rescatarían. Alguien con conocimientos médicos. Tienes un ángel guardián, Will Graham…. Willl! Will, qué pasa? Por Dios, respira…-

*****************************


	2. Chapter 2

\- Cabaña perdida en el bosque? Seguro que no son gemelos?- dijo Nat mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Will dormitaba, drogado con los calmantes que el médico había insistido en meterle para viajar: Bruce, que lo había arropado en el asiento trasero, se giró para revisarlo por enésima vez, porque francamente el camino era literalmente una ruta en la tierra. Pero luego hizo un sonido de sorpresa, porque lo que Will había descrito como una “ cabaña” era una casa de campo no grande, pero sí hermosamente hecha, con terraza en el frente y luminosas ventanas, incluyendo dos de ático en pleno tejado. Su blancura destacaba entre los árboles oscuros: era la única casa en varios kilómetros a la redonda, el campo salvaje y sin cultivar en rededor.   
Natasha se estacionó junto a la casa y descendió, su aliento creando vaharadas blancas. Habían restos de nieve bajo los árboles, pero una lluvia inesperadamente tibia se había llevado el resto: y ya se había secado, dejando a su rastro todo muy nuevo y limpio. Bruce estaba despertando a Will delicadamente y ayudándole a incorporarse en las muletas, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y Nat emitió un bufido.  
\- Qué?- dijo Bruce, viendo a Nat contener un gesto de exasperación, apoyándose en el Audi.  
\- Definitivamente son hermanos.- dijo ella con vocecita cantarina. Bruce levantó la vista mientras Will finalmente se tambaleaba avanzando en sus muletas, y una mujer curvilínea, de largo pelo oscuro ondulado y abundante corrió a su lado, sosteniéndolo por el costado con familiaridad, clavando en él preocupados ojos muy claros y hermosos. Cuando los dos le dieron la espalda y Nat le dio un codazo, Bruce rodó los ojos sintiendo que se sonrojaba: era cierto que esa mujer, Alana Bloom, podía pasar por hermana de Betty Ross sin esfuerzos.  
\- … gustos muy consistentes…-  
\- Nat, cállate.-  
\- Sólo pensaba que es muy bueno que no hayas visto la casa antes. Si no, quizá lo dejabas morir de gangrena, piensa que heredarías la casa y hasta la vecinita sexy quizás…-  
\- La Doctora Bloom trabaja con Will…-  
\- Y encima es doctora la amigovia? Ustedes dos debieron haber sido siameses, se acabó.- Nat hizo un sonido cuando una docena de perros hicieron avalancha en la terraza sobre Will, que se las arregló para acariciarlos a todos sin perder las muletas.- Oh, bojemoi. Estaba preocupada de que la casita en el bosque te tentara demasiado, pero si Clint ve esta casa y esa jauría lo perdemos, no habrá fuerza que lo saque de aquí.-  
\- Por favor, pasen a beber un poco de té caliente.- invitó Alana Bloom, en la escalinata de la terraza mientras Will los ignoraba y anadeaba haciendo zigzag con las muletas entre los perros para meterse en su casa.- Es un camino largo desde Baltimore…-  
Bruce aguardó, pero no hubo confirmación de la sugerencia de parte de Will, que ya se había despatarrado en el sofá, el perro más pequeño recostado en su pecho inmovilizado. Estaba claro que Will quería que se largaran lo más pronto posible: y Bruce, perpetuamente inseguro, se friccionó los dedos nerviosamente, antes de asentir, apretando los labios.  
\- Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos… un largo camino que conducir, ahora. Le agradezco la invitación, Doctora Bloom. Vamos, Nat.-  
\- Los medicamentos e indicaciones están en la bolsita verde.- dijo Nat, intercambiando una mirada con Alana mientras Will se concentraba en sus perros y Bruce mantenía la vista en sus manos. La mirada de ambas era “ todos los hombres son idiotas” y también “ esto es lo que pasa cuando un autista choca con un savant”- Si protesta, te puedo aconsejar… tengo un amigo llamado Clint al que no le gusta tomarse sus medicamentos. Si no se los quieren tragar, la mayoría también sirve como supositorio. -  
Alana soltó la carcajada mientras Nat se llevaba a Bruce de la manga. Los perros, que había estado muy callados, se pusieron a ladrar en cuanto Nat se subió al Audi: y entonces Will recién miró a Bruce, que se acomodaba en el asient del copiloto, poniéndose en cinturón de seguridad. Despacio, levantó una mano en un adiós tímido, agradecido pero distante, y Bruce asintió con una sonrisa, aunque había cierta sombra en sus ojos.  
************************************  
\- Lo llamaste para saber cómo está?-  
\- A quién?- Bruce mantuvo la vista fija en las pantallas en donde realizaba los rápidos cálculos de física.  
Natasha agarró la taza de té de hierbas recién hecho que estaba a un costado del computador, y se la bebió.  
\- Nat!-  
\- Castigo por hacerte el estúpido conmigo. Will! No has llamado para ver si esos perros ya se lo comieron y eres el dueño de una flamante casita en Maryland?-  
\- Nat, claramente lo que lo haya impulsado a contactarme ya está olvidado. Él no necesita problemas en su vida…-  
\- y tú eres un problema?- dijo Nat con acidez. Bruce inspiró, antes de volverse para mirarla a los ojos por encima de los lentes con intención.  
\- Uno muy grande y verde a veces, que trató de arrancarte las piernas, por si se te ha olvidado.-  
\- Tsk. Eso ya está perdonado y olvidado…-  
\- Secreteándose en vez de trabajar? Para eso les pago? Ninguno de ustedes dos va a ser el empleado del mes, saben.- interrumpió Tony Stark, no tanto entrando como más bien valseando dentro del pequeño laboratorio de física.  
\- Y si no queremos ser el empleado del mes?- dijo Bruce, su rostro ensanchándose en una sonrisa sarcástica, pero incapaz de disimular cómo se le iluminaba la cara al ver de regreso al dueño de la Torre de los Avengers.  
\- Deberías querer, al empleado del mes le doy premios… muy especiales.- añadió Tony, metiéndose entre ambos para darle un sonoro beso y una sonrisa enamorada a Bruce, y luego continuar hablando aunque no sacaba su vista de la cara de Bruce.-También tengo premios para la peor empleada del mes, esos te gustarían a ti, perversilla.-  
\- Dile que te cuente sobre el regalo de cumpleaños que te tiene.- dijo Nat apoyando el mentón en el brazo de Tony, haciendo que los dos la miraran.  
\- Qué regalo?-  
\- Ahora puede hacer realidad tu fantasía de follar con gemelos Bruce Banner.-  
\- NAAAT!- bramó Bruce, pero ella ya iba huyendo por la puerta. – Tony, no me pongas esa cara, no hay nada que contar, es…-  
\- Me cuentas o voy a sacarle la versión Pornhub de la historia a ella.-  
Tony…- dijo Bruce, nerviosamente, antes de suspirar e ir a una de las pantallas en las que JARVIS podía acceder a sus cuentas personales.- JARVIS, muéstrale a Will Graham. Mientras estabas en Japón, me enteré… bueno, resulta que tengo un medio hemano.- murmuró, enseñándole la imagen. Tony se cruzó de brazo, estudiando la fotografía, intensa curiosidad en la cara: y se quedó en silencio tanto rato que al fin Bruce, que se rascaba el cuello lamiéndose los labios, añadió con desesperación.- Bueno, dí algo?-  
-… al final resulta que la indigencia es genética?-  
******************************************


	3. First

***********************

-… y no tenía más familia?- dijo Clint, manos en los bolsillos,mientrs observaba con una compasión no exenta de disgusto las manchas de sangre que habían teñido el emmaderado a sus pies. El apartamento era muy pequeño, pero soleado: y atiborrado de libros, delicados cuadros antiguos y un anaquel de madera oscura que era una antigüedad y debería haberse lucido en una casa mucho más grande, todo en él gritaba que pertenecía a un anciano, el mismo que se había desangrado en el suelo hacía unos días.

Steve, que se había sentado en un gastado sofá de cuero, se veía desolado. En las paredes, un viejo póster del Capitán América compartía espacio con unas fotografías de grupos de veteranos y de un apuesto sargento en WWII que parecía saludar directamente a su capitán.

\- No. Creo que sólo unos primos lejanos, y me dejó todo a mí. No puedo creer que alguien pudiera matar asi a un anciano inofensivo.- agregó con voz ronca.- Era mi amigo, y si hubiera estado aquí…-

\- Steve, córtala. Eres un soldado en esteroides, no Superman. Y Hell’s Kitchen no es el mejor barrio de New York.- dijo Clint con aspereza, yendo a mirar una de las fotografías anticuadas.- Además, a tu amigo no le decían “ El carnicero de Vonseur”?-

\- Todos nos volvimos un poco locos cuando encontramos a los nazis asesinando gente inocente en las aldeas, èl no fue el único.- dijo Steve secamente.- Y eso fue hace setenta años!-

\- No me tires el escudo, era un comentario!- dijo Clint con una rodada de ojos.- Vamos, te invito un café para que te despejes. Eres el afortunado dueño de este closet con baño, y seguro aquí hay cosas que te gustará tener de recuerdo…- dijo palmeándole el brazo.- Oye, tuvo al Capitán América y a Hawkeye en su funeral, también seguro le habría gustado…-

Steve suspiró, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y dejando el pequeño estudio en donde un veterano de guerra, que había luchado a su lado en 1945, había sido asesinado a puñaladas en la mitad de la noche. Los dos evitaron el ascensor que era diminuto, yendo en búsqueda de las escaleras: pero al llegar abajo, había alguien esperándolos, instalada cómodamente en los últimos escalones.

Clint vio a la mujer que se enderezaba, y sus pasos se enlentecieron, una expresión incrédula y calculadora a la vez en su cara: pero Steve fue a su encuentro, una mano tendida en bienvenida.

\- Hola, no eres Jessica Jones, la amiga de Sam? Qué coincidencia encontrarte por aquí…-

\- Mi ex, el gigantón que me follaba, era el que era amigo de Wilson, no yo.- dijo Jessica con un fruncimiento de labios.- No me iré presa por usar ese término delante del Capitán Republicano?-

\- No soy republicano.- protestó Steve.

\- Y esto tampoco es una coincidencia.- dijo Clint al fin, bajando al nivel de calle al fin con la mujer morena y el hombre rubio.- Jessica, porqué carajos te interesa un robo con homicidio corriente y moliente a ti? O es Matt quien te metió en esto?-

\- Hace muchísimo tiempo que Mr. Magoo no me mete nada, Barton.- dijo Jessica ásperamente.- Pero tu veterano me interesa porque es el tercero que muere esta semana, el séptimo en tres meses. Y diga lo que diga la policía, esto no es normal. O el gobierno está tratando de acabar con los fondos para el programa de veteranos por las malas, o…-

-O tienes un serial aquí en Hell’s Kitchen.- dijo Clint, a lo que Steve inspiró bruscamente.- Oh, joder. Matt va a estar FELIZ. Le va a echar encima todo el peso de la ley, una vez le haya roto todos los huesos primero.-

\- Si yo lo encuentro primero todo lo que va a necesitar es el cajón de pino.- dijo Jessica con acidez, dando mediavuelta.- Bueno, viendo que resulta que saben menos que yo, no me sirven de nada, así que…-

Jessica podía tener la fuerza de un tractor, pero la mano qe le sujetó el brazo habría parado a un bus en seco.

\- Deja que te ayudemos.-dijo Steve, voz sombría.- Thomas Erkirk era mi amigo.-

*******************************************

\- Hola? Will?-

\- QUIÈN ERES Y CÒMO CONSEGUISTE ESTE NÙMERO?-

-… lo siento. Es… soy Bruce Banner. Alanna me dio tu número. O se lo dio a Nat, que lo programó en mi teléfono. Sin preguntarme. Lamento haberte molestado, que estés bien, yo…-

\- No! No. Ehm, lo siento. No… no soy bueno lidiando con… llamadas inesperadas de gente. Ni con llamadas en general. O cosas inesperadas. Ni, uhm, gente.-

\- Mmm. Mi pareja diría que eso es genético.-

-…-

-…-

-… oye, usas lentes? Digo, como curiosidad, es… ridículo que pregunte, pero…-

\- Miopía severa, 1.75 y 2.5 en cada ojo.-

\- Whoa. Hasta eso?-

\- También me encanta el curry, el pescado fresco y y el pan casero.-

\- Debilidad por las gomitas de menta, de esas antiguas con espirales..?-

\- * risa ahogada*-

\- Vaya. Es… remarcable. Había leído historias sobre estos casos, pero no pensé que fueran reales. Bueno, uhm… debería decirte que lo siento?-

\- Porqué?-

\- Mi existencia implica que tu padre engañó a tu madre, si entiendo bien.

-* suspiro* Will, engañarla fue un detalle para todo lo que hizo, pero… llamaba para saber cómo estaba tu pierna, si necesitabas algo…-

-…-

-…-

\- Qué?-

\- Estoy tratando de imaginarme esta situación si fuera real. Como sería mi vida, si siempre hubiera tenido a un hermano mayor preguntando cómo estoy.-

\- Will, lamento mucho …-

\- No lo sientas. Sospecho que habría sido muy Van Gogh nuestro acercamiento al asunto. * suspiro* Bruce, debo advertirte que lo de la encefalitis es un detalle, cómo dices, frente a los problemas que tengo. No creo que quieras cargarte con semejantes problemas, así que…-

\- * risita sin humor* Will, te garantizo que el problema que sea que tienes, no es más grande que el que yo tengo.-

-… vamos a hacer esto?-

\- Hmm?-

\- Comparar tamaños?-

*risitas nerds*

*******************


	4. Him

\- Cuándo voy a conocerlo cuándo voy a conocerlo quiero conocerlo quiero conocerlo quiero conocerlo!!!-

\- No. Todavía.-

Tony se cruzó de brazos indignado y se echó atrás en la cama, desplomándose enfurruñado, mientras Bruce se abrigaba con una bufanda y un abrigo largo, arreglándose nerviosamente ante el espejo.   
Acababa de peinarse, y estaba batallando con las mangas de su sweater, que se asomaban de las del abrigo, cuando Tony, sin levantarse, alargó un pie con zapatillas Nike y empezó a darle pataditas al nivel de las rodillas.

\- Te avergüenzas de mí y no quieres presentarme a tu familia! Eso es una señal de problemas en la relación, no me avalúas de verdad, soy sólo la chica para divertirse verdad?- pataleó Tony.

\- Tony, he hablado por teléfono tres veces con él, la única vez que hemos hablado en persona estaba dopado hasta el pelo. Está claro que las relaciones sociales no se le dan mejor que a mí, deja que me conozca mejor antes de echarle encima a todos los Avengers.- dijo Bruce, al fin dejando su pelo en paz como una causa perdida y mirándose con nerviosismo.- Tony, deja de patearme.-

\- Wait… Banner, no le has dicho quién eres?-

\- Esa es una pregunta con muchas respuestas.-

\- No te pongas filosófico! No sabe que eres un Avenger?-

\- Tony, técnicamente, Hulk es el Avenger, yo soy personal clerical…-

\- BANNER! No voy a lidiar ahora con tus sofismas, ser confitado de inferioridad, pero le estás haciendo catfish!-

Bruce rodó los ojos.- No estoy fingiendo ser una cheerleader de dieciséis años hambrienta de sexo! Sólo no le he dicho que de vez en cuando, destrozo edificios!-

\- Ya.-

\- Qué significa ese “ya?”-

\- Sólo digo que mientras más te tardas en decirle a alguien la verdad, más difícil se pone.-

Bruce suspiró, deteniéndose con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Tony… hago mal en acercarme? Trabaja para el FBI, creo. Quizá sea peligroso para él. No debería, y sin embargo…-

\- No estarás pensando dejarlo plantado? El tipo vino con una muleta todavía a verte a New York desde Baltimore! Muévete, Banner!- dijo Tony sentándose en la cama.- Si quieres te voy a dejar y así me presentas…-

Bruce movió la cabeza, y salió, oyendo la risa de Tony detrás suyo. Era un día de otoño desagradable y lluvioso: y aunque sólo tenía que cruzar media docena de calles, un auto lomojó alpatinar en un charco y personas con paraguas goteantes le pasaron por el lado, así que estaba bastante desastroso cuando entró a la cafetería en la que se habían citado. Había media docena más estilosas y populares, sobre todo alrededor de la Torre de los Avengers: pero a Bruce le gustaba esta cafetería, que no era de cadena, sino un simple bar reconvertido de esquina, diminuto y con bancas gastadas de plástico acolchado, que aún mantenía anticuada separaciones de madera entre las booths y que ponía música muy baja ambiental, creando un ambiente privado y comparativament silencioso al ruido de la ciudad.

Cuandoservían la leche espumada de una máquina vieja en el mesón, podían oírlo desde tu asiento en el silencio.

Will ya lo esperaba, vestido inesperadamente de traje,con los rizos tan mojados como los suyos y un aspecto bastante perdido hundido en la banca de plástico café, mirando por la ventana tan ensimismado que no lo oyó hasta que estuvo junto a la mesa, y dio un respingo al verlo. No llevaba las muletas ya:y una marca en su sien, que había sido un corte amorosamente cosido en puntos mariposa diminutos antes de que lo encontraran, estaba perfectamente curado.

\- Hola.- dijo Bruce, igualmente azorado. Will asintió, y pareció encogerse un poco, antes de forzarse a levantar cabeza y mirarlo, hundiendo dedos en su propio pelo, nerviosamente.

-Qué clima de mierda, no?-

\- Estaba buscando algo igualmente inofensivo e inútil que decir, pero no lo encontraba.- Will hizo una mueca sarcástica.- El premio al Banner menos desadaptado de los dos va a ti, creo.-

-Asumo que siendo agente del FBI tienes que tratar con un montón de gente en base profesional…-

\- Oh, pero no soy agente activo. Sólo hago clases.- Will se encogió de hombro.- Le hablo al proyector, y me hago a la idea que estoy monologando solo. –

Bruce se echó atrás en la banca, tras dejar el abrigo a un lado e ignorando a la camarera, que empezaba a listar los habiituales.- Will, fui profesor por una década.-

\- Qué se van a servir?- dijo la camarera, tras una pausa de los dos hombres mirándose con idénticas expresiones de desconcierto. Hubo una pua, y Will se encogió de hombros de nuevo, alzando las manos al aire.

\- Tomaré lo que él tome habitualmente. Así como vamos, me va a encantar.- 

*****************************************************************

Tres hazelnut/soy latte/caramel foam después, los dos estaban charlando y gesticulando con el tipo de intensidad que sólo dos introvertidos que se encuentran con alguien muy, pero muy semejante, y no logran creérselo. Podrían haber pasado por dos extrovertidos riendo e interrumpiéndose mientras se comían una docena de donas fritas, y empezaba a atardecer afuera cuando el teléfono de Bruce emitió un pitido.

\- Oh, qué hora es? Tienes que hacer algo? - Dijo Will, intrrumpiendo una historia sobre Winston.

-No, es…- Bruce escribió un mensaje rápido y lo dejó a un lado.- Te mencioné que tengo una pareja.- agregó, con un gesto levemente avergonzado.

\- Sí, en eso claramente somos diferentes, o viene de tu madre…- Will acabó su café.- Las relaciones estables no son lo mío, ni las inestables se me dan bien…-

\- Claro que nos parecemos.- dijo Bruce, con un suspiro.- la verdad, él es bastante… bastante persistente. Es su paciencia lo que hace funcionar esto, a pesar de todo…-

\- Él?-

\- Ah, sí. Él. Se llama Tony. No… es un problema?-

-No, sólo… había imaginado que te referías a la mujer pelirroja. Muy guapa, ella, no es mi tipo pero…-

\- No, es…ella es una colega.-

\- Una física cuántica, en serio? No es por ser sexista pero wow…-

\- No, es… es complicado.- Bruce se mordió el labio.- Mira, Tony es…-

\- Es un tipo con dinero, ya lo sé.-

\- Cómo sabes eso?-

\- Tu abrigo y bufanda son de diseñador, no se condicen con nada de tu demás ropa, fueron claramente regalos y demasiado costosos para ser de nadie que no sea una pareja. Vives en el pleno centro de New York, pero te gustan los cafés menos estilosos posibles, y le pones triple azúcar al café, típica costumbre de alguien que ha pasado hambre… Bruce, es obvio que tienes una pareja extremadamente rica, a lo que te cuesta acostumbrarte, te vi usar una sola servilleta en todo este rato…-

\- Oh… vaya. Muy, muy observador. Debes ser un agente fantástico.- dijo Bruce: había sido un párrafo rápido y conciso, muy distinto a los tartamudeos anteriores de Will y su voz dudosa. Estaba claro que esa voz había sido el Will profesional, que parecía ser increíblemente agudo.- Sí, es tal como dijiste.-

\- Y quiere que regreses, supongo?- agregó Will, buscando su bolso.

\- No, sólo quiere saber si irás a cenar con nosotros. Puedes quedarte, hay espacio, y Tony… creo que quiere conocerte.-

Bruce vio la timidez luchar con el deseo de contacto en Will, pero luego negó con la cabeza.- No, ya… es tarde, y si no me voy ahora perderé el último tren. Fue muy agradable, Bruce. Gracias…- agregó, buscó algo más que decir, y de repente barbotó, mientras Bruce se ponía de pie y buscaba su abrigo.-.. me alegro que tengas a alguien. Yo hace… hace mucho que no charlaba con nadie así, vaya.-

\- Deja que te vaya a dejar al tren, está diluviando.- dijo Bruce, y efectivamente habían truenos afuera. Llamó un automóvil mientras Will se ponía el abrigo, y ya en la puerta, añadió.- No siempre es malo estar a solas con tus pensamientos, estuve muchos años así, pero cuando encuentras a alguien… es bueno. No estás con la doctora Bloom entonces…?-

\- No. No!.- dijo Will con énfasis.- No, no estoy con nadie.- agregó mientras esperaban el auto afuera, bajo la cornisa, observando lo atiborrada y colorida que era incluso una noche de lluvia en New York.- Las relaciones no son mi área, suelo fregarlas espectacularmente…-

\- Tampoco la mía. Y antes de Tony sólo hubo una persona.- dijo Bruce mientras se subían al auto.- Él es… inconcebiblemente paciente conmigo. A veces no sé qué me ve, él es un millonario con gustos caros y podría estar con quien quisiera, pero aún antes de que estuviéramos juntos me distinguió con su amistad, se desvivía por atenderme, por cuidar de mí… cuando lo conocí fue como un sople de aire fresco: alguien que habla mi idioma, y se preocupaba tanto por mí… nunca nadie me ha entendido como él. No me imaginaba de que él podía quererme a mí, pero ahora que estamos juntos, no puedo imaginar una vida sin él…- Bruce se detuvo al ver a Will, que no sólo se había quedado callado, estaba conspicuamente pálido.- Will, qué pasa? He dicho algo? –

Hubo un largo silencio, tan largo que salieron de Manhattan, y entraron al túnel, la luz naranja del neón intercalándose en la oscuridad, alejándose de la lluvia. El brillo rojizo de los semáforos en la entrada hacía ver las gotas en las ventanas del auto como gotas de sangre, el chofer en absoluto silencio.

\- Están unidos como siameses. No crees que sobrevivan separación.- dijo Will con voz monótona, algo horrorizada. Bruce, cada vez más alarmado, habló con voz más inquieta.

\- Will, estás bien, qué pasa?-

\- Tengo que conocerlo. Con mis propios ojos.- dijo Will de repente, y su mano agarró la manga de Bruce con brusquedad.- llévame a conocerlo ahora mismo, por favor. Tengo que saber… asegurarme.-

\- Happy, llévanos con Tony, por favor.- dijo Bruce, sin más comentarios, pero cubrió la mano crispada de Will con la suya, y se sobresaltó al sentirla helada y temblorosa. - Will, te sientes mal? Te duele? Tienes frío?-

\- No es el frío lo que me hace tiritar.- dijo Will, arrebujado en su abrigo, ojos fijo al frente.- Es el horror.- 

*******************************************


	5. Get You 2

No podías culpar a Will. No era neoyorkino: el auto regresó por un estacionamiento subterráneo, y subieron por un ascensor privado, por lo que no fue hasta que salieron al penthouse que los ojos de Will perdieron esa expresión de reconcentrado temor y adquirieron ese aspecto entrecerrado y desconcertado que significaba que estaba atando cabos. Dio unos pasos hacia la elegante sala, con sus ventanales y terraza dominando New York, se giró en círculo para observan los flamantes pasillos y el luminoso living con sus pantallas y la mesa de ocho sillas, con sus carpetas y Mjolnir puesto de decoración en una esquina.  
\- Tony… Stark?- peguntó en un susurro incrédulo. Bruce iba a asentir y empezar a explicarse, pero el ruido de una turbina los hizo saltar, y la familiar figura rojo y oro se quedo suspendida en el aire unos minutos, al otro lado de los ventanales, antes de hacer su entrada por la terraza y el conveyor belt que desvestía a Iron Man y lo convertía en Tony Stark.  
Bruce contuvo el deseo de rodar los ojos. Era teatro. JARVIS le había avisado que venían, por supuesto.  
\- Buenas noches, agente Graham. O puedo decirle cuñadito?-  
\- Obviamente fue su dinero el que pagó esa hospitalización, no me cobraron ni los medicamentos.- dijo Will ignorándolo y volviéndose a Bruce.  
\- Sí, oye, y tus muletas?-  
\- No uso muletas. Es… deprimente.- dijo Will con acidez.  
\- Un tipo a mi gusto, claramente. Y los ojazos tampoco están mal.- dijo Tony agarrando su mano, estrechándola a su placer, y dirigiéndolo a los sillones.- Pero no hay necesidad de extremar el masoquismo, a no ser que se una noche especial… un whisky? Vino, quizá? Cerveza?-  
\- Estás medicándote.-  
\- Cállate, aguafiestas.-  
Will los miró discutir, y tras darle una larga ojeada evaluadora a Tony, cojeó levemente a uno de los sofás, antes de sentarse, su rostro relajándose.- Una cerveza, por favor.-  
\- LEGOLAS, te hablan!- gritó Tony, sirviendo un bourbon y volteándose con una sonrisa cuando Clint entró de la cocina secándose las manos, con un paño estampado con piñitas y gotitas de espuma en la camiseta.- Ofrécele tus servicios al hermanito lumberjack de Bruce, que quiere cerveza. Este.- agregó apuntando con el vaso.- Tiene la mayor colección de brebajes artesanales de New York, es como un hobby, se contacta con los tipos que destilas y hablan de bacterias…-  
\- Lager rubia, ácida, sin filtrar?- dijo Will esbozando una sonrisa tímida, que Clint reprodujo ensanchada.  
\- Por supuesto. Hasta que lo trajiste, eh? Voy a avisarle a Nat.- agregó, partiendo a la cocina. Bruce se sentó junto a Will, que parpadeó, y luego lo miró a la cara, y le vino una risa irreprimible un poco histérica.  
\- Qué?-  
-… era la Black Widow bajando mis cosas de ese auto cuando me fueron a dejar a casa?-  
\- Ehm, sí.-  
\- Y yo estaba preocupado porque…- agregó antes de detenerse y mirar a Tony de arriba abajo. – Me preocupaba que no fueras un buen tipo, y eres un superhéroe.-  
\- Viniste al fin porque pensabas que quizá Tony… Will…- dijo Bruce con ternura, oprimiéndole el brazo. Will no se resistió al contacto, y sonrió avergonzadamente, mientras Tony bebía su bourbon y los miraba con cuanta satisfacción existe en el mundo.  
\- Te veo los planes de adopción en la cara, Stark.- dijo Clint, volviendo con unas botellas salpicadas de condensación del cuello, y alargándole una destapada a Will, antes de susurrarle a sotto voce.- Resístete un poco, si te resistes, le pone más cosas a tu apartamento, Nat tiene hasta estudio de baile…-  
\- Hawkeye.- dijo Will tras una pausa.  
Clint asintió, tras un largo sorbo de cerveza, instalándose en el brazo del sofá en el que se había acomodado Tony.- Yup. Y me apena romper tus expectativas, pero lo de buen tipo y superhéroe no es siempre correlativo, nosotros dos somos ejemplos, pero ése que tienes al lado es el mejor de nosotros…-  
\- Hear, hear.- dijo Thor con un saludo y un palmoteo al salir del ascensor, haciendo que Will diera un respingo.- Has dicho una verdad como un templo, amigo Clint! Es éste el honorable pariente de nuestro doctor? Bienhallado eres, joven Will! Grande es la felicidad de verte sanado de tus heridas y reunido con tu hermano, en días auspiciosos!-  
\- Uhm, hola.- dijo Will, comprensiblemente intimidado por el enorme y expansivo asgardiano, que inesperadamente frenó a dos metros, tomó tranquilamente una cerveza e hizo un reverencia con la mano en el corazón, antes de ir a instalarse en un sillón con una sonrisa. – Thor, supongo?-  
\- No, es la Black Widow, es sólo que lo viste encorsetado y afeitado.- respondió Clint fresco como una rosa, haciendo que Bruce y Tony se atorasen y Thor soltara la carcajada.  
\- No te he dicho que no sea trollea a amigos y familiares, a no ser que se trate de Darcy, Barton?- dijo Natasha de la puerta, desde donde entró en calzas y camiseta de danza, el pelo en un moño alto.- Bienvenido, Will Graham. Por favor, no hagas caso de estos idiotas.-  
\- No te dí las gracias ese día por… bueno, todo.- dijo Will, esbozando una media sonrisa, aunque se heló un poco cuando ella se acercó. Si Thor y Tony intercambiaron miradas al ver cómo Will se comía a Natasha con los ojos, y algún codazo al estilo “ mira, éste es el Banner hetero” Clint en cambio entrecerró su aguda mirada, pero la expresión de Will no era la de un hombre mirando a una mujer bellísima, sino la de un entomólogo observando una extraña y nueva mariposa y estudiando cómo clasificarla.  
\- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Eres familia de nuestro Bruce, y además, es un honor poder ayudar al tipo que atrapó a Garret Jacob Hobbs, a Lawrence Wells y al Chesapeake Ripper.- dijo ella, y había un retintín en su voz. Inmediatamente hubo un silencio, y Bruce se dio cuenta que Will había empalidecido.  
\- Nat.- dijo Clint cansadamente, con reconvención.  
\- Me investigaste?- dijo Will ácidamente.  
\- Por supuesto. Tú crees que dejamos que cualquiera se acerque a Bruce y venga a la Torre de los Avengers?- soltó Nat de regreso.   
\- JARVIS me habría alertado si fuera peligroso, Nat!- protestó Tony, a lo que Bruce se volvió él.  
\- Lo investigaste?-  
\- No, nada, ni siquiera lo googleé, para que veas lo que respeto tu privacidad, aunque me picaban las manos, por supuesto! – agregó mirando a Nat.- Ahora tú eres mi Id, angelito malo?-  
\- Tony, tú eres un YO con piernas.-  
\- Qué está pasando? Quién es… hola, soy Steve Rogers.- dijo Steve asomándose de la cocina.- Vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre.-  
\- Y ahí está nuestro Superyó.- dijo Clint, haciendo que Tony riera.- Will, guárdate las zarpas. Tu trabajo con el FBI no difiere tanto del nuestro.-  
\- Pensé que dijiste que enseñabas.- dijo Bruce, con voz apagada.  
\- Y lo hago. Es sólo que en casos, especiales…- Will hundió los hombros.- Mi jefe me pide que le de impresiones… que evalúe escenas del crimen, y eso es todo lo que hago.- acabó, con una sonrisa áspera algo temblorosa.- Nada de lo que quieran oír hablar en la cena, créanme, es mejor que me vaya…-  
\- Graham, deja el culo exactamente en donde lo tienes, que perderte la noche de spaguetti de Steve Rogers es un delito contra América.- ordenó Clint, Tony asintiendo a su lado.- Hablando de asesinos seriales, le conté lo que pasó cuando me enfrenté con Deatlock…?-  
**************************  
Parecía increíble, pero aunque a Thor lo abandonó el apetito en la mitad de la historia de las chicas secuestradas y sacrificadas como venados, Will acabó hablando sobre su trabajo, y sobre la brillantez del equipo de criminalística del FBI en Baltimore. Los Avengers, ya bastante acostumbrados a la modestia de Bruce, supieron leer entre líneas, y mientras Tony opinaba en voz muy alta que ésos tipos eran monstruos que valía la pena ponerles un misil en la jeta, Thor puso inesperadamente su mano sobre la de Will, que se había detenido en su cucharita del helado.  
\- Tu trabajo es grande y valedero, pero lamento el sufrimiento que debe costarte asomarte a esos abismos de maldad por el bien de otros. Puede que nosotros seamos aclamados, pero tu heroísmo merece cuando menos igual celebración.-  
\- Sí, bueno, el tipo no lo hace por la aclamación.- dijo Clint, que se bebía otra cerveza con el helado.- Si fuera por eso, sería stripper, mira lo bonito que es…-  
Will, que se había tensado, soltó la carcajada.  
\- Tu hermano hace yoga y es muy flexible, si tratar seguro puedes.- agregó Nat con falsa sinceridad, lo que aumentó la hilaridad general.- Clint puede enseñarte. Tiene una coreografía con Dirty Diana que básicamente embaraza… Bruce, qué opinas, le enseñamos?-  
\- Opino que es hora de irnos a la cama, Will tiene tren temprano.- dijo Bruce, que llevaba un rato en silencio.- Vamos, puedes estrenar la pieza de invitados de mi piso, yo soy el que nunca tiene visitas…-  
\- Eso sólo porque Betty Ross y sus bebés se quedan en la nursery cuando vienen!- canturreó Clint, a lo que añadió en un susurro conspirativo.- Pídele que te muestre fotos, su ex es una Miss Universo…-  
\- Para qué le va a mostrar fotos, Will tiene de “mejor amiga”- Nat hizo comillas con las manos sin verter su vaso de vino.- a la fotocopia!-  
\- Nooo. Hay más de esas?- Clint se fingió asombrado.  
\- Después de que veas su casa, la chica y las dos docenas de perros que tiene en Maryland, no te sacamos más de ahí…-  
\- TIENES PERROS?-  
\- Vamos a estar aquí hasta que amanezca si no huyen ahora.- dijo Steve, una mano en el brazo de Clint que gesticulaba.-Buenas noches, Bruce, Will. Que descansen.-  
Will sonreía cuando se metieron al ascensor, pero en el espejo del cubículo vio la expresión seria de Bruce, y aunque calló hasta salir al lujoso apartamento tonos tierra y muebles de bambú, al fin habló cuando Bruce dejó su chaqueta en un perchero y fue a abrir la puerta de un dormitorio, perfectamente hecho y fresco, con un vista maravillosa al East Side.  
\- Te estás arrepintiendo de haberme traído? No venderé la exclusiva, si ese es lo que te preocupa…-  
\- No me preocupa eso, Will.- dijo Bruce con un suspiro, antes de sentarse en uno de los silloncitos.- Porqué no me dijiste sobre tu verdadero trabajo?-  
\- No es algo que salga fácilmente a la conversación. Tampoco es muy alegre de contar, francamente.-  
Bruce suspiró.- Haces un trabajo necesario e importante.-  
\- Para hacer ese trabajo, tengo que ser un monstruo, Bruce. Es eso lo que te disgusta?- dijo Will, cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Will, lamento mucho decirle esto a tu ego, pero en esa mesa, tú eres el normalito. Hay un Dios alien, un genio ingeniero con un reactor en el pecho, un supersoldado de 1940, una asesina criada como animal y un tipo con puntería mutante en ese penthouse, frente a eso, tú eres…-  
\- Y tú qué? Tienes que ver con el monstruo verde, no es así? Era el único no sentado a esa mesa, y todos parecen tratarte como un camarada. Qué eres, el carcelero de un alien? El domador de un monstruo? Algo peor?-   
\- No puedo decírtelo.- dijo Bruce, su rostro cansado y gris.- Si te lo digo, corres peligro. Ya fue bastante inconsciente insistir en conectarte conmigo. Te estoy pintando un blanco en el pecho si se sabe de nuestra relación, Will.-  
\- Qué se supone que es esto? Me estás diciendo después de todo esto, que prefieres que no te llame?- Will se rascó los rizos.- Esto es un “ no eres tú, soy yo?”-  
\- Es eso exactamente.-  
\- Entonces para qué carajo me contactaste?-  
\- No me supe resistir.- dijo Bruce sombríamente.- La idea de volver a tener familia cerca… me encegueció. Pero, Will, no me paré a pensar en lo que eso podía hacer en tu vida.-  
\- Le hice ojos a tu novio? Porque suena como si te preocupara algo como eso…-  
\- Will, tengo enemigos. Todos los tenemos. Si te hicieran algo por tu parecido conmigo, que asintamos que ya bordea en lo ridículo, me…-  
\- Soy un agente del FBI, Bruce, no una astrónoma de cuarenta kilos, que me han dicho es la novia de Thor. Crees que puedo defenderme menos que ella?-  
\- Los enemigos de Thor quieren matarlo, o echarlo del planeta.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.- Mis enemigos quieren viviseccionarme y cortarme en tiras.-  
Hubo una brusca inspiración de parte de Will, un suspiro: Bruce vio cómo había empuñado las manos, antes de esbozar una sonrisa agotada.  
\- Mira, qué coincidencia.-  
\- Qué?-  
\- Nada.-  
\- Tony siempre dice que soy el tipo más complicado de la tierra.-  
\- Pues quizá valdría la pena que nos corten en tiras, si al fin tenemos a alguien que entienda nuestras… complicaciones.- suspiró Will. Bruce, que se había quedado sentado, lo vio levantarse, y vagar por el amplio apartamento, y se veía tan perdido, tan exhausto, tan solo, que a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, no pudo aguantarse: dio unos pasos, y yendo detrás suyo, lo abrazó, Will rodeó el brazo en sus hombros con el suyo, y se quedó quieto.  
\- Irás… irás a verme a casa? No es como esto, y huele a perro, pero…-  
Bruce asintió.- Si prometes volver a venir unos días. Tony no me dejará en paz. Así como tu recoges perritos, él hizo exactamente lo mismo con nosotros, está obsesionado con tener una familia. –  
\- Dudo que Thor sea un perrito. Es como el collie de raza que te encuentras desorientado en el bosque. Barton es uno de esos perros de caza que son todo amor y gracias hasta que los pescas destazando un pájaro. Y el Capitán América es inevitablemente un labrador.-  
\- Y yo que soy?-  
\- Creo que Stark aún no se da cuenta que lo que cree que es un perro, es un grizzly.-  
\- Y Nat?-  
\- No me hagas llamas perra a un chica.- dijo Will con falso humor, a lo que Bruce suspiró y susurró:  
\- Ya no lo hace, a no ser que le gente lo merezca.-  
Will asintió. – No soy quién para juzgar.-  
Bruce pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero se contuvo. Cuando se fueron a sus respectivas camas, los dos se dieron cuenta cuán desacostumbrados estaban a dormir con el aliento de otro ser humano tan cerca…


	6. Get You 3

Con la lentitud con que los dos cribaban sus sentimientos y analizaban sus respectivos impulsos, seguramente les habría tomados meses. Al menos semanas. Pero la rana ya había saltado de la bolsa, y el fin de semana siguiente Will estaba sentado en su casa un tanto incrédulo mientras Bruce revolvía curry en su modesta cocina, Tony trasteaba instalándole un sistema de seguridad y siete collarcitos con GPS, Thor partía leña afuera y en algún lugar no muy lejano entre los pinos, Clint aullaba alegremente con un coro canino. Steve había partido a buscar más provisiones cuando se hizo obvio que lo único de buena calidad en la cabaña era la comida de perro y que Will podía vivir de sopas instantáneas y galletas vencidas en el 2008: la única que había declinado la visita, pretextando trabajo, había sido Nat, aunque Will sabía ( y ella sabía que el sabía) que se abstenía de imponer su presencia por la obvia incomodidad que le causaba al profiler. Su casa fue invadida ese sábado por la tarde, y Will, que se sabía un host lastimoso, agradeció la sencilla patudez de los Avengers de servir café, acomodarse alrededor y rebuscar su propia comodidad sin pedir mucho permiso. Después del curry y abundante café, todos estaban cómodos y llenos con botellas de cerveza a mano, y charlando con entusiasmo sobre la cabaña y sus alrededores cuando Steve interrumpió, poniendo un sedante disco de bossa nova en la anticuada máquina de discos de Will.  
\- Will, tu trabajo es mayormente… psicológico, verdad? Cómo evalúas psiques… diferentes?-  
\- Con sus diseños.- dijo Will serenamente.- Es un poco como ver una obra de un pintor. Ves las pinceladas, y quizá no sepas el nombre del tipo, pero puedes tener una clara idea de si es un Caravaggio o un Rembrandt…-  
\- No sabía que te interesaba la pintura.- dijo Steve, esbozando una sonrisa.  
\- No me interesaba, pero… heredé varios libros sobre pictórica.- dijo Will, ensombreciéndose. Sin notarlo, Tony habló desde donde jugba dejando a Winston mordisquear el cableado sobrante.  
\- Debes ser fantástico juzgando personas. Si quieres dejas el FBI y te vas a Stark Industries, te hago jefe de recursos humanos y me detectas a todos los sociópatas que me cuela TMZ…-  
\- No funciona así. Pero puedo… a veces puedo mirar a la gente, y tener alguna certeza, un atisbo de algo.- Will se acabó su cerveza.- Normalmente no lo más agradable.-  
\- Ah, sí? –  
\- No le apunto siempre, no soy telépata…-  
\- Prueba con el alien!- dijo Tony con los ojos brillantes. – Vamos, probemos… venga, dile a Point Break que su pelo de Barbie es patológico…-  
Bruce esperaba que Will se negara, o se azorara, pero lo que hizo en cambio fue apoyarse en los codos, y por un momento mirar fija, fijamente a Thor, largamente, algo diferente en su expresión de repente. Thor se dejó mirar con la mansedumbre de un animal, sin temer nada, y tras una pausa Will habló sin nada de sus tartamudeos habituales.  
\- Tu deseo de ayudar a otros es reciente, y gatillado por un impulso externo y cruel. Gracias a Dios tu madre era una mujer decente.- agregó, asintiendo. Thor se había quedado petrificado y todos en silencio, mientras Will alargaba la mano a otra cerveza y los miraba sin cara de haber hecho nada de particular.  
\- No entendí nada.- dijo Clint, que tenía al perro más grande de Will en el regazo.- Qué fue eso?-  
\- Algo cierto, y algo que demuestra los terribles poderes con los que han sido dotados los ojos de Will Grahm.- dijo Thor, y en su rostro de repente se notaban los años, una certeza estremecedora en ellos.- Gracias a Yggdrassil que usas tus poderes para el bien, joven de mirada penetrante!-  
\- Ahora yo, ahora yo!- dijo Tony aleteando desde su asiento en el suelo.-Me encanta que me hablen de mí… aunque no sé qué podrías decirme que TMZ y el Wall Street journal no hayan dicho ya de mi, si soy un libro abierto, hay revistas que hasta han contado mis lunares, y ehm, otras cosas, les dije que mis videos nunca bajan del #100 de pornhub…-  
Will se volvió a Tony y era tal el peso de su mirada que Tony calló. Era como ver un animalito y una serpiente: algo en el rostro de Will, normalmente tan tímido, se volvía asertivo, casi temible. Hubo un silencio más largo, y luego Will tomó aire, y sonrió.  
\- Tienes razón. No es ningún secreto, pero la forma en que amas a los que te rodean llega a ser aterradora. Qué ser tan paranoico y obseso eres, Stark.-  
\- Ven, ése soy yo, si soy un Cariñosito, porqué todo el mundo no me ama y me da sexo en abundancia es…-  
\- La gente no le da sexo a los Cariñositos!-  
\- Oh, tú no has visto las abridged series…-  
\- Asumo que tú también quieres un diagnóstico?- dijo Will volviéndose a Clint, esbozando una sonrisa, pero Clint siguió rascándole la panza al perro y meneó la cabeza.  
\- No, yo no soy el exhibicionista acá, no me gusta poner mis tripas de centro de mesa. Podrías decirle algo lindo al Capitán América, yo paso, tus habilidades son más temibles que ninguna de las porquerías de Loki…-  
\- Sí, estás seguro que no eres un mutante? A lo mejor no eres hermano de Brucey, a lo mejor eres uno de los bastardos que Xavier dejó a diestra y siniestra cuando estaba en la Universidad…-  
\- Ahora ya no lo hacen, pero en los años que Will entró a la agencia a los reclutas los testeaban para el gen mutante.- dijo Bruce meneando la cabeza.- se lo habrían pillado si lo tuviera.-  
\- Me han testeado cuatro veces.- dijo Will asintiendo, a lo que Clint se encogió de hombros.  
\- Cinco.- en un gesto de camaradería, los dos chocaron los puños, y Steve, que muy domésticamente llevó las botellas vacías a la basura, agarró su chaqueta.  
\- Bueno, ya hemos intervenido suficiente en su fin de semana fraternal. Clint, Tony, Thor, vamos. No podemos dejar a Natasha sola a cargo de la Torre todo el finde…-  
\- Pero papá, nos estamos divirtiendooo.- protestó Tony.  
\- En realidad si la dejamos sola demasiado cuando volvamos, a Nat le habrán dado los ahogos y tendremos una escena del crimen por cada carterista en New York… Will, es broma.- se corrigió Clint, pero Will sólo asintió.  
\- Contamos con visitarte pronto, amigo Will, y con tu visita a la Torre cada vez que te sea posible. Sin importar los caminos oscuros a los que nos lleven las batallas contra el mal, no hay nada como el compañerismo y calor de la amistad para disipar las sombras de la lucha.- dijo Thor sin prosopeya, estrechando su mano con calor.  
\- Sí, lo que él dice.- dijo Tony, sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Si te vas a secuestrar a mi Banner con frecuencia, pues tienes que ir y darme dos para compensar!-  
\- Tony!-  
\- Pero si no hablo de sexo… todavía!-  
\- TONY!-  
*************  
La camioneta se estacionó frente a la casa ese lunes a las siete de la mañana, y Will, que vigilaba a los perros disfrutando su escapada matutina con una taza de café y una frazada encima de su pijama y sweater, vio bajar a la Black Widow vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, con botas de tacón, casaca de cuero ajustada y maquillaje perfecto. Había algo teatral en su perfecto look de vampiresa a las siete de la mañana de un día soleado, y Will inclinó la cabeza al verla acercarse, los perros apartándose instintivamente sin ni un ladrido.  
\- Como asumo que sabes que Bruce aún está inconsciente tras dos pizzas y seis cervezas anoche, sospecho que tu llegada a esta hora tiene que ver con alguna amenaza que quieres hacerme.- dijo Will, sentado con los codos en las rodillas.- La cafetera está ahí en el porche, si quieres, la cafeína ayuda a amenazar con entusiasmo. Y de paso, tuve mi etapa gótica, no me impresionas con el… hard goth chick look.-  
\- Mira, y venía escuchando a Joan Jett para ponerme el ánimo.- dijo Nat con un encogimiento de hombros, yendo por la taza de café ofrecida. Cuando volvió, se apoyó al pie de la escalinata de entrada, al menos a un metro.- Mi idea no se trata de impresionarte. Sólo asumí que dada tus habilidades, prefieres que las cosas parezcan lo que son.-  
\- Pero tú no eres Joan Jett. Amy Winehouse, en todo caso…-  
\- Ahora vamos a empezar con insultos personales?-  
\- De qué quieres hablar, Natasha Romanov? Si es por la seguridad de Bruce, lo único malo que le he hecho es ponerle triple queso natural a la pizza, y si es porque una exhibición de mis… talentos…- dijo con sarcasmo.- hizo que el Capitán América saliera corriendo, no fue mi idea…-  
\- No se trata de nada de eso.- dijo Nat, con voz suave.- Lo que quiero saber, es cuándo le hablarás a Bruce sobre Hannibal Lecter.-


	7. THEY

Will se mordió los labios pensativamente, algo gris pasando por su rostro, envejeciéndolo, cansándolo. Luego, cuando la miró de regreso, Natasha se encontró mirando a un semejante: alguien duro como el pedernal, afilado como el acero. Alguien sumamente, sumamente peligroso.

Después de todo era el hermano de ser más imbatible de la tierra, que dormía allá adentro.

\- No hay nada que decir.-

\- Nada, excepto que hay un asesino serial obsesionado contigo y que se han perseguido por medio mundo por cinco años? –

\- Se puede saber cuánto me has investigado?-

\- Basta con leer a Freddie Lunds para enterarse de tu affair con tu murder husband.- dijo Natasha, manteniendo su distancia: pero aunque su voz era baja, era muy clara.- Voy a asumir que el FBI tuvo la gracia de decirte que se escapó hace cuatro meses.-

\- Sigues normalmente las noticias de todos los escapes de prisión de América?- soltó Will.

Natasha asintió, no había sarcasmo en su rostro, y Will parpadeó tomado de sorpresa.

\- De veras?-

\- No vuelo, ni lanzo rayos, ni escudos de vibranium, ni puedo crear armaduras voladoras. Mi poder es… exactamente el inverso del tuyo, Will Graham. Todo lo que quiero saber, es qué te gustaría que pasara cuando ese animal vuelva a acercársete.-

\- Qué te hace pensar que no ha huido a comer gente en Noruega?-

\- El que los frenos de tu automóvil fueron cortados, por eso tuviste el accidente. El que te cuidó alguien que de * verdad* hizo milagros para que no te quedaran cicatrices . Y el hecho que estás fingiendo que nada de eso está relacionado, así que necesito asegurarme que no tengas a Lecter escondido durmiendo en la misma casa en donde está durmiendo mi Bruce.-

\- Si lo encontrara, lo entregaría. Ya lo he hecho dos veces.- dijo Will secamente.- Y dudo que ni siquiera Hannibal pueda hacerle mucho a los Avengers…-

Hubo un silencio, y un segundo después, había un filo en la mano de Natasha, una daga corta y pesada, el borde tan fino que parecía desaparecer en el aire al girarla. Cuando ella habló, lo hizo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Tony, Steve, Thor. Gestos femeninos, sollozos, o sexo, y un corte rápido en la carótida. Clint, un dardo envenenado mientras duerme. Bruce, ciertas drogas y potasio en una jeringa directo al corazón.- dijo con voz desprovista de emoción.- Si yo puedo, él puede. Si él fue quien arregló que te encontraras con Bruce, me interesa el porqué.-

\- Crees que él…?-

-Creo que hace bastante tiempo ya que el “ destino” en tu vida usa pantalones.-

Will se cruzó de brazos.- Qué es lo que estás ofreciendo? Te estás ofreciendo a solucionar el tema de mi… “ destino”…- Will hizo una mueca.- Permanentemente?-

\- Desde que nos conocimos, tu cara dice que crees que no soy diferente a los asesinos seriales que persigues.- dijo Natasha, y sonrió sin humor, algo lejano en su mirada. De repente, el aire de la mañana de marzo parecía tan frío como campos de hielo en Siberia.- Mira qué fantástico en tu trabajo eres.-

\- Por qué harías eso por mí?-

\- Mi pregunta es, me dejarás hacerlo? O es tanto tu deseo de morir, que dejarás que se escape otra vez, y otra y otra, hasta que se te acabe la suerte?-

\- Hannibal ha tenido cien oportunidades de matarme y no lo ha hecho.-

\- Sí, la cobras también juegan con su comida.- dijo Natasha despreciativamente.- No es tu vida la que te importa. Lo encierras porque daña a otros. A ti, dejarías que te clave los colmillos.-

\- Si tienes todo tan claro, anda y mátalo, ve si me importa.- se exasperó Will. 

\- Tienes mi teléfono. Si ves la más mínima pista de que te ronda, me avisas…-

Will rió.

\- Qué?-

\- Las veo todos los días. Incluso cuando estaba encerrado.- dijo Will en voz baja, antes de hundir lo dedos en su pelo y cerrar los ojos.- Incluso ahora, estoy completamente seguro de que está de pie detrás de mí. Lo huelo…- susurró. 

Hubo una larga pausa, y Will sintió de repente los brazos de una mujer rodeando su cansada cabeza, oprimiéndolo contra un pecho suave y firme, y bajo el olor de la sangre, que podía detectar inmaterial en Natasha, un aroma dulce, tibio, cálido, que se sentía como delantales y cosas horneadas y besos en caritas recién despertadas. Levantó la cara, y vio tanta compasión, tanta voluntad de ayudar, y tanta, pero tantísima culpabilidad en los ojos verdes inmensos y gatunos, que el impulso de enderezar la cara y oprimir sus labios contra esos ojos fue irresistible.

Sabía a absolución.

\- Gracias, Will.- dijo ella con voz ahogada.

************************************

\- Porqué nadie está apreciando mis generosos regalos? Porqué no hay nadie aprovechando los tickets de eventos que dejé en la frutera? Son todos unos gatos lacios que sólo quieren comer, dormir, repeat? Cómo es posible que un grupo de gente joven, tú no Capsicle, sea incapaz de arreglarse un poco y salir a disfrutar la vida nocturna? Aparte de Thor, que es mi favorito, por supuesto que eres mi favorito, mi vikingo precioso, tú sí sabes lucirte yendo a la ópera con Jane en un brazo y Darcy en el otro, qué no era Darcy? Pero dónde encuentras tantas copas D tú, eres un imán, te caen de los árboles… como decía, porqué nadie aprecia las invitaciones? A este paso la media se va a olvidar que somos los héroes de América, chop, chop, alguien al menos pónganse ropa decente y salga a lucirse hoy al festival ese en el Bronx… Brucey, porque no invitas a tu hermanito Mindhunter y vamos?-

\- Para que sepas, yo tengo una CITA hoy con una CHICA.- enfatizó Clint, que en calzoncillo bebía su café sentado en la baranda del balcón piso 87 como si no hiciera nada de particular.- E iremos a ver a otro CHICO. Mira cómo varío.-

\- Si la chica es Nat no cuenta.-

\- No es Nat.-

\- Tu otra chica es cadáver entonces.-

\- Mi Otra Chica puede aguantar una pelea con Nat.- dijo Clint, haciendo manitas a los waffles en la mesa, que Steve le llevó con mucha amabilidad.

\- Te vas a ver con Jessica hoy?-

\- Jones tampoco cuenta, no es una chica, es una enfermedad!!- bramó Tony, que había estado en el extremo de una de las diatribas sarcásticas de Jessica más de una vez.-

\- Vas a ir a trabajar.- dijo Steve, enternecido.- Vas a ir por el asesino de mi amigo. Clint, no puedo ir con ustedes?-

\- Steve, lo siento, pero tu capacidad de pasar desapercibido en el Bronx es más bien baja.- dijo Clint meneando la cabeza.- Jessica tiene una pista, y me ofrecí ir a reunir info con ella. Te avisaré.-

\- Nadie más va a mover el traste hoy? Ustedes de verdad quieren que nuestra reputación quede en entredicho? A la gente que la prensa no ve, le inventan cosas. Si les das unos cuantos escandalitos de vez en cuanto, no te inventan extras.- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos.

\- Will dice que puede acompañarnos hoy.- dijo Bruce, que había estado texteando todo el rato.- No le dije que era un festival, sí…-

\- Me niego a ir sólo a ver cómo los gemelitos Banner se miran el uno al otro, se sonríe y se quedan calladitos con conversaciones telepáticas. Steve, estás nominado a ir a entretenerme. Lalalala, no escucho!-

***********************************

\- Cuatro veteranos de guerra. Uno de Vietnam, uno de Kuwait, dos de WWII. Todos asesinados en modos diferentes. Pero todas las víctimas vivían solas, todas recibían pensión de soldados, y todos estaban condecorados.- contó Matt Murdock, sus gafas abandonadas junto con su bastón de disfraz en una silla, su verdadera figura atlética y tan diestra extendida mientras preparaba tres tazas de café, una extra fuerte para Jessica, que resacosa se había extendido en su sofá. Le alargó la suya a Clint, como siempre acomodado cerca dela ventana, y continuó hablando.- Diferentes asistentes sociales. Uno de ellos estaba lisiado, los otros tres no. Diferentes servicios médicos. Dos en el Bronx, uno en Hell’s Kitchen, uno en el North Side. Si hay una pista en común no la veo.-

\- Siempre es un placer hacer chistes sobre tu visión, pero me duele la cabeza, maldito cegato.-

\- No te dolería si no trataras de ser un pescado en una tina de bourbon barato.- comentó Clint, mientras Jessica hacía una mueca al café.

\- Métete en tus asuntos, no todos podemos sorber oro líquido de los bolsillos de Stark, vendido de mierda.-

\- Por el tequila que me sirve, creéme que le dejaría hacerme de todo, armadura puesta o no…-

\- Se pueden concentrar en el caso?- exclamó Matt irritado. 

\- Uhm, a alguien no le están dando su hostia regularmente?-

\- Jessica!-

\- La única cosa que tenían en común era haber sido soldados de renombre.- Clint cortó lo que iba a ser una pelea de primera categoría, porque Jessica y Murdock simpatizaban mucho, y como desaprobaban por completo el estilo de vida del otro, vivían tirándose los platos.- Todos tenían apodos, medallas… pero aparte de eso, no veo qué más tienen en común. No creo que eso fuera suficiente para convertirlos en blancos.- acabó con frustración.- Le prometí que Steve que resolveríamos este caso, pero no veo cómo aún.-

\- Tarde o temprano el desgraciado va a cometer un error.- dijo Matt con severidad.- Siempre lo hacen.-

\- Y hasta entonces, seguimos enterrando abuelitos?-

\- Necesitamos ayuda con esto. Lamentablemente, excepto pedirle a Tony que deje a Jarvis analizar toda la información que tenemos en búsqueda de algún otro patrón, no se me ocurre nada. Ninguno de los Avengers tiene este tipo de habilidades. Todos podemos convertir al tipo en puré cuando aparezca, pero hasta entonces…- Clint guardó silencio un momento, un brillo especulativo en sus ojos, pero luego calló.

\- Qué, Barton? Qué pensaste?- dijo Matt, que a veces parecía sobrenatural en su percepción.

\- Nada!-

****************************************************************************

Tony tenía un talento que era difícil de clasificar, pero si hubiera que ponerle un nombre, Steve lo habría llamado estilo. Buen gusto. No cuando pintaba sus autos de colores escandalosos o se pavoneaba rodeado de cheerleaders , cuando decidía ser tan escandaloso, llamativo y ruidoso como pudiera: pero cuando de verdad quería, podía ser un tipo con mucha clase. El festival que había elegido no era ruidoso, ni vulgar, y aunque había muchísima gente atiborrando una esquina de Central Park y las calles aledañas al museo de Historia Natural, había espacio, encantadores puestos callejeros con arte y curiosidades, abundantes camiones de comida con delicias temáticas, y varios escenarios con bailarines celebrando a la población puertorriqueña en New York, juntando dinero para ayudar a la isla tras su último huracán. La presencia de su grupo, que no pasaba desapercibido- era imposible pasar desapercibidos con Steve y Tony al frente- ayudaba a traer más atención al festival y su buena causa, y Tony y Steve se pasearon firmando autógrafos y posando para selfies mientras Bruce y Will se escabullían para observar con simpatía un flashmob de In The Heights desde una de las terrazas de Central Park.

\- Nunca podría hacer… lo que hacen ellos. Estar completamente expuesto me haría sentir como estar… sin piel. Desnudo, pero desnudo de verdad.- susurró Will, viendo a Tony prestarse para emular el póster de Skin Deep con un grupo de mujeres que incluía una monja. 

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Ser una celebridad no es para todo el mundo.- dijo Bruce, que le daba la espalda al show y miraba en cambio a la fuente y sus saltos de agua dominando el paisaje.- Ya vivir en New York a veces es un esfuerzo, pero…-

\- Cómo lo haces? No te sientes más seguro en espacios… oh. Olvidé que trabajas para los Avengers.-

\- De la misma forma que tú trabajas para la Unidad de Psicología Criminal. No es algo que me guste, pero pesando el bien que hago frente a mi incomodidad, es difícil negarme.- agregó, antes de volverse para ver a Will observando a Steve alzando a un chica sobre su cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo, que hacía una pose de ballet.- Y ellos lo hacen… agradable.-

Will asintió, pero parecía especulativo. Los dos caminaron en confortable silencio, compraron vasos tradicionales de agua de jengibre con frutas, y se sentaron en una banca, desde donde se podían ver algunos carros alegóricos que daban vueltas paseando niños.

\- Has tenido mucho trabajo?-

\- Si tu pregunta se refiere a si he ayudado a atrapar a algún asesino interesante últimamente, Jack ya no me saca del establo a no ser que de verdad se esté ahogando. Lo único que he hecho de interesante es poner 11 D’s en mi última lista de ensayos sobre la relación entre hormonas de estrés y agresión en individuos susceptibles. Mis alumnos me detestan… tal vez alguno de ellos planee asesinarme de algún modo original.- rió al fin Will, su gesto tímido pero esforzándose en mantener la sonrisa.

\- Mis alumnos igual me detestaban con pasión.- dijo Bruce asintiendo.- Pero amaba enseñar.-

\- Por qué no vuelves? Busqué tu nombre, algunas de tus monografías aún se usan en las Universidades…-

\- No puedo.- dijo Bruce, pero había tristeza en sus ojos. La expresión de Will se había vuelto curiosa, calculadora, y Bruce supo que el profiler estaba prob´ndole mentalmente como si de ropa se tratara diferentes teorías para saber porqué no volvía a la vida académica, pero cuando al fin habló, había una hebra insicera en su voz, que era una prueba.

\- Supongo que si durmiera con Tony Stark, tampoco tendría interés en trabajar…-

\- No me pinches, Will.- dijo Bruce, y el leve, subterráneo gruñido en su voz era inconfundible. La expresión de Will dijo que lo había oído y lo había interesado, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque un BOOM hizo que Bruce se le cayera el vaso.

Humo beige y sucio se levantó en una oleada de una esquina de la calle, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Una multitud que se enfrenta a una bomba reacciona con comprensible pánico y huida: pero una multitud neoyorkina reacciona con el PTSD guardado y acumulado del 9/11, y la marea de gente huía con un espanto ciego, sin importarles lo que se llevaban por delante. Era una marea de gente: sin duda alguna, algunos morirían pisoteados, y eso sin contar las víctimas del bombazo que por el humo, podían juzgar había sido bastante grande.

Hay una medida en los héroes que hace que se muevan en esos segundos, sin pensar. Entre la marea de gente aterrada que huía del bombazo había un par de paramédicos y bomberos corriendo en sentido contrario, tratando de acercarse a ayudar: un par de policías de civil, alguien que no podía ser sino un soldado abriéndose paso. Pero nadie fue tan rápido como ellos, Steve saltando entre carros y puestos volcados, Tony elevándose con la ayuda de repulsores, y Bruce y Will detrás, corriendo a la par, chocando, soportando que los empujaran, abriéndose paso a como diera lugar.

\- Vayan hacia la calle 14!!- gritó Steve, saltando encima de un food truck: y su voz se escuchó, clara y resonando.- Calle 14! Salgan por ahí, está desocupada por los carros, corran hacia el puerto!- agregó, y la parte de la marea de gente frenó, e hizo caso, huyendo en esa dirección. Tony, que ya había llegado al punto cero de la explosión, habló con voz clara en un comunicador a Bruce y Steve:

\- Todo lo que hay es una mancha de sangre gigante, lo más probable es un bombardero suicida. Hay tres… cuatro muertos en la periferia, y al menos una cincuentena de heridos. JARVIS está mandando alerta a cuando hospital hay en la zona…-

\- Ya hay más heridos!- dijo Bruce, que había levantado a un muchacho que al caer, la multitud histérica le había roto la pierna a pisotones, y con él en brazos corría para juntarlo con los demás heridos y empezar triage.- Will? Will!!-

**************************

Will se había quedado atrás. Con el rabillo del ojo había oído un “Ouuf!” y había visto caer a una anciana muy pequeña en un reborde del pavimento cerca de la fuente, en pleno camino de la multitud que huía. La pisotearían, y Will sabía que si la levantaba lo más probable era que los arrollaran a los dos: así que se lanzó, rodó, la sujetó en los brazos y acurrucándose contra el borde de la fuente, la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando los huyentes les pasaron por encima. Se sentía como una estampida de animales: eran tantos que cubrían el sol, y aunque lo patearon y pisaron no soltó a su protegida, aunque un rodillazo en la cabeza lo mareó y lo hizo pensar que las sombras que le pasaban encima eran de alas, enormes y oscuras…

Podía oír el aleteo… y las pezuñas en el cemento…

Pezuñas?

Will levantó la cara, y entre toda la gente pudo ver al otro lado del parque a Hannibal, el único otro ser quieto en medio del caos. Llevaba un largo abrigo estampado en grises, y debajo un sweater oscuro de cuello vuelto y pantalones de vestir: pero a pesar de la diferencia de su aspecto, era imposible no reconocerlo. Miraba fijamente a Will, y como las figuras en una lámpara china parecen moverse a sacudones cuando en verdad es sólo las imágenes en movimiento lo que crea la ilusión, Will vio en breves segundos intercalados con los cuerpos a su alrededor a Hannibal sonreírle, agacharse, tomar en brazos a una pequeña niña de color que parecía desmayada en el suelo entre la multitud, y voltear llevándosela. Will estaba gritándole, gritándole que no se la llevara, que no le hiciera daño, que se detuviera: pero la multitud parecía cerrarse alrededor suyo como unas cortinas, y Hannibal desapareció, o su consciencia lo hizo: Will no supo que ocurrió primero cuando todo se oscureció.

**************************


	8. THEY 2

-… maldita sea, tienes una concusión y probablemente una fractura, quédate quieto, eres peor que tu hermano, eres muchísimo peor que tu hermano, Graham vuelve acá…!- bramó Clint, que se había reunido con los machucados, exhaustos e irritables Avengers en el hospital de campaña que se había armado en el centro de Manhattan. Cuando Will había pedido que lo llevaran al hospital más cercano, Clint había comentado lo fantástico que era tener por fin a un weon consciente en el grupo, lo que se acabó cuando Will insistió en ir al siguiente, al siguiente, y al siguiente. Clint estaba muy harto al amanecer cuando llegaron al último hospital que había recibido heridos de la explosión, en Brooklyn, pero Will seguía impertérrito, abriéndose paso con cojera y aún con una herida sangrante en el escalpo, que no habían dejado que le limpiaran. – Ser exasperante, vuelve acá!-  
Will se metió en la urgencia a través puertas que decían PERSONNEL ONLY y se abrió paso revisando box por box, murmurando algo “de tarde, es demasiado tarde”. Cuando llegó a último box vacío, se detuvo y apoyó la cara en la pared: Clnt pensó que iba a echarse a llorar.  
\- Pero a quién buscabas? Habla, Graham!-   
\- Llevaba una falda amarilla y una polera azul… - musitó él, yendo a frotarse la frente y mirándose la mano con sangre.- Tenia el pelito corto… era un niñita, no más de siete años, afroamericana…-  
Clint parpadeó, sentó a Will en una silla de plástico y se volvió al auxiliar que se acercaba con gesto poco amigable.- Oye, buscamos a una niñita vestida de Blancanieves. Una chiquita negra…-  
\- Oh, estuvo aquí.- dijo el auxiliar, con un gesto terminante, a lo que Will saltó sobre sus pies.  
\- Murió?-  
\- Qué? No! Se fue con su familia, no tenía nada más que susto y unos raspones, no…- el auxiliar, que también era un hombre de color, se puso pálido de golpe.- No me van a decir que esa no era su familia?! Tenían papeles y todo!! Madre, hermanos y abuelo…!-  
\- No, no está bien, qué bueno que está bien.- dijo Clint, palmeando el brazo del pobre hombre- Necesitábamos saber que estaba bien, es todo, él estuvo en la explosión…-  
\- Sí, se nota, necesita atención…- el auxiliar entrecerró los ojos.- Oye, tú no eres el tipo de las flechas… el Hawkdude?-  
\- Yep.-   
\- Y cambiaste a la Black Widow por esto?!-  
\- Bañadito se ve mejor.- Clint se encogió de hombros.  
\- Ella no dejó nada? Una dirección, algo?-  
\- No, pero probablemente veamos a alguien de su familia más adelante.- dijo el auxiliar sonriendo.- Si quieren que le dé un mensaje…-  
\- No dejaron un número de teléfono?-  
\- Porqué dices que van a ver a alguien de su familia?- preguntó Will, mientras el auxiliar hacía gesto a un paramédico, que le echó una mirada a Will y empezó a juntar una bandeja de sutura.  
\- Tuvimos que pasarle el polerón de scrubs más grande que tenemos para que no se la llevaran desnudita, su pobre disfraz estaba hecho pedazos, hubo que botarlo, así que seguro la familia lo trae después…-  
\- Donde está ese disfraz? Lo necesito!- exclamó Will, poniéndose de pie, a lo que el paramédico le echó una mirada exasperada con la aguja en la mano.  
\- Deben haberlo mandado al incinerador, si estaba insalvable… oye, no creo que te quepa…-  
Clint se apoyó en la puerta, conteniendo al personal que asombrados y bastante alarmados vieron a Will revolver entre una montaña de telas de cirugía sucias, batas de papel sangrientas, scrubs desgarrados, sábanas sucias y ropa cortada en los cajones de plástico junto al incinerador en el sótano, pero el hombre persistió hasta encontrar el pequeño disfraz, descolorido por un trapo con cloro que le había caído encima. Lo volvió al revés, lo revisó, y de repente emitió un sonido de triunfo: del diminuto bolsillo bordado con una manzana, había sacado un papel, plegado y salpicado de cloro, pero cubierto de la escritura cursiva más perfecta que la caligrafía podía hacer.  
\- Qué diablos…?- empezó Clint.

Will,   
El tiempo, como bien sabían los antiguos, es elástico. Por eso, aunque ha pasado una eternidad y un segundo desde la última vez que nos encontramos, no diré el día ni la hora en las que volveremos a estar juntos. Sabe bien que es inevitable: la rueda gira y todos nuestros caminos nos conducen a esa sublimación, en donde por fin podemos compartir nuestros pensamientos. Te confieso que desgarró mi alma el tener que abandonarte herido e insensible tras nuestro enfrentamiento con Dolarhyde: la memoria de haberte dejado en esa playa, desprovisto de mi ayuda, en manos de otros, carcomió tanto mi espíritu que tuve que recrear las circunstancias para poder calmar mi culpa. Nunca debes dudar que ocupas un primer espacio en las memorias de mi vida: he pecado de exceso de precaución, pero no de falta de aprecio.   
Quedo siempre tuyo, Hannibal.

\- Me estás diciendo que el hijoputa te rompió las piernas para darse el gusto de curártelas?- musito Steve, las manos en la cara, los codos plantados en la mesa, aparentemente incapaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo mientras los demás hacían sonidos de incredulidad. Tras la horrenda explosión y sus apresuradas tareas, se habían reunido para comer y asearse en la Torre durante la tarde, y al fin Will había logrado dormir un par de horas. Por supuesto, cuando despertó Clint ya había contado todo lo que sabía.  
\- Ese es el tipo de almas enfermas que en Asgard tienen un solo uso.- dijo Thor, que se paseaba irritado.  
\- Cuál?- preguntó Tony curiosamente, alargándole una taza de café a Will.  
\- Abono!-  
\- Cálmate, grandote. Ya tengo suficiente con uno solo hecho un basilisco.- dijo Clint, señalando con su botella de Gatorade a Bruce, que se había apartado de los demás para pasearse por la terraza, ceño fruncido, figura tensa. Tanto Clint como Tony tenían la postura atenta de estar listos de lidiar con un código verde si ocurría, y Will, a pesar de que estaba repatingado en un sofá como si se estuviera sumergiendo en él, ojos vueltos dos espejos hacia dentro, notaba la extraña tensión en la sala, que no se debía a la carta de un asesino.  
\- Crees que él gatillo la explosión?- preguntó Steve.  
\- No.- dijo Will con absoluta certeza, alzando la vista a él.- Hannibal no está interesado en explosivos. Eso es… muy Van Gogh para él. Hannibal es puro Caravaggio.- insistió, agitando una mano en descarte.- No, aprovechó la situación, pero no tuvo nada que ver…-  
\- Si aprovechó la situación, o te sigue permanentemente, o sabía que iba a pasar. Son las únicas opciones.- dijo Tony, que se veía bastante irritable, su traje arrugado y los brazos cruzados mientras movía una pierna rebeldemente, instalado en una de las bancas del bar.- Si te sigue permanentemente, no te podemos dejar solo: si sabía que iba a pasar, hay que agarrar a ese asesino serial de veteranos y nos llevará a él.-   
\- Asesino… fue él?- exclamó Steve, a lo que Tony hizo un gesto a la pared, en donde JARVIS proyectó diferentes escenas en pantallas , incluyendo la enorme mancha de sangre en la mitad de Central Park, y el rostro de un anciano obeso, de ojos pequeños y expresión rencorosa en una esquina.- Thomas “ Trev” Guilfoy. El Bombardero de Triestre. Dos medallas, tres tours en el Norte de África contra Romnel. Es la quinta víctima, verdad?- dijo volviéndose a Clint, que asintió.   
\- Asesinar a soldados que sirvieron a su país es…!-  
\- El maldito que está haciendo esto no sobrevivirá a mi cólera…!-  
\- La verdad el viejo no me estresa, pero hay cinco muertos en la estampida y once personas heridas por la explosión, sin contar el centenar de heridos por la el pánico… oye, herido número 101, adónde vas?-  
Will no le respondió a Tony, pero se había puesto de pie para acercarse a las pantallas, mostrando la sangre, las heridas, las vísceras. Eran sólo imágenes, pero Will podía oler la sangre en el cemento. Podía oír los gritos, el olor a sudor del pánico…  
Luz dorada, un balanceo:  
“Éste en mi diseño”   
**********************  
Era odio. Odio frío e inmenso, el odio de alguien cuyo daño no puede ser reparado ni disculpado: un odio acervo, amargo, quemante, como bilis anunciándote que el vómito vendrá, incontenible. Era, para alguien que ya ha matado, una orden: una directriz que no podía, ni quería, conocer otro método.   
No era terrorismo ni política ni ejemplos. Era muy personal, muy propio, y sangrante y feroz.  
Era amor y venganza, ciegos y sin sentido, pero oh, tan satisfactorio.  
Cómo se supone que siga viviendo, si tú te has muerto, y el mundo sigue girando, y otros, menos que tú, menos en todo sentido, indignos, inermes, siguen vivos?  
**********************  
\- WILL! WILL!- la voz de Bruce y la visión de unos ojos verdes como lámparas lo sacaron de esa vorágine de odio y furia. Estaba de rodillas, echado atrás contra el pecho de Bruce, que lo sostenía en brazos inconcebiblemente fuertes, y los demás Avengers se arremolinaban alrededor, sus rostros preocupados. Will se tocó la cara: la tenía llena de lágrimas. La angustia de Bruce era patente, e inesperadamente, lo alzó como si no pesara nada y lo depositó en el sofá, mientras Thor se acercaba con una caja de pañuelos y un vaso de agua en sus grandes manos. Will se secó la cara, dándose cuenta que aún temblaba violentamente, y una de las peores neuralgias de su vida se instaló entre sus cejas como un anzuelo hasta su cráneo.  
\- Qué viste?- dijo la voz de Natasha. Will no la había visto hasta ese momento: estaba en el umbral, y llevaba un vestido de punto de un rojo oscuro, casi terracota, que tenía el color exacto de la sangre seca.  
\- No es… no es un serial exactamente. Es un ex soldado. Estuvo en servicio activo… y mataron a otro soldado que amaba. No sé si… lo más seguro es que sea un hombre homosexual, en probabilidades por el número de mujeres en servicio activo, pero… creo que murió heroicamente, pero no fue reconocido…-   
\- Pero porqué mata a otros soldados entonces?- exclamó Steve.- Cómo vas a estar seguro de eso, además?-  
\- Él está tan seguro de eso como tú de que puedes lanzar tu frisbee, es su trabajo.- dijo Nat con sequedad, a lo que Clint se cruzó de brazos y bufó.  
\- Buenos detectives estamos hechos Jessica, Matt y yo. Soldados. Lo que tenían en común, era que volvieron vivos de la guerra, cuando tantos no. Por Dios, qué ciegos fuimos, más que Matt!-  
\- A la gente que no ha estado en guerra se le olvida que eso no es lo corriente.- dijo Thor con serenidad, yendo a poner una mano en el brazo de Will.- Esas visiones… las ves, o las sientes? Necesitas descansar ahora, seguro…-  
\- Nos has dado más que suficiente para trabajar.- dijo Natasha.- Ahora nos toca a nosotros, encontrar a ese hombre.-  
\- Buena suerte, porque la cantidad de soldados que han perdido a un hermano de armas que amaban, ha de ser…- empezó Bruce ácidamente, antes de mirar a Steve.- Sorry.-  
\- Ese hombre debe haber enloquecido de remordimientos y angustia.- dijo Steve, meneando la cabeza.- Pero eso no excusa lo que ha hecho.-  
\- Y cómo entra tu stalker en esto? Hannibal Lecter, dijiste? El tipo claramente sabe algo, qué tal si lo agarramos y preguntamos?- dijo Tony, y Will dio un respingo, porque el rostro de Habbibal, posando para una foto identificatoria, no un jumpsuit carcelario, sino con uno de sus trajes con corbata de satén beige y un traje de caprichoso celeste y lila había llenado las pantallas.- Oh, por Dios, es un fruitcake…- agregó, antes de fruncir las cejas.  
\- Qué? Tú tienes una corbata igualita.- dijo Clint, que ayudaba a Will a ponerse de pie.  
\- No, es que… yo conozco este tipo.- dijo Tony, abriendo otras imágenes y acercándose a la pantalla.  
\- Lo conoces?-  
Tony se cruzó de brazos y se llevó el pulgar al labio inferior.- Uhm. Creo que nos hemos acostado…-  
*********************


	9. Get You 4

*New York, 1992.*

La “ fiesta íntima” estaba en su apogeo cuando Tony Stark, tambaleándose un poco, se asomó a la terraza que continuaba la sala de juegos del hotel y daba a la magnífica piscina, iluminada hasta parecer un zafiro. Había que ser un experto en lenguaje para moverse por la elite de New York: una “ intimate party” significaba una cuarentena de personas en una secuencia de copas y charlas que acababa normalmente en negocios y nuevas parejas: una “ party of intimacy” significaba una secuencia de sexo con profesionales, generosamente pagada y catereada, por supuesto. Y Tony estaba realmente irritado de haber entendido mal.

Considerando que las relaciones se le daban como la callampa, y además tenía una líbido que debería haber tenido su propio auto, si no quería meterse en líos, el camino habitual eran profesionales ( francamente, estaba en una base de tratar de tú a todas las madamas de New York, California, Boston, y estaba en camino con las de Florida) y estaba muy decepcionado de haber asumido que habrían profesionales en la fiesta. No había encontrado sino las mismas solteras desesperadas por atraparlo, las mismas divorciadas ídem, y los mismos aventurero/as entusiasmado/as con la idea de engancharse a Tony Stark. Y realmente, Tony sospechaba que si salía con otra demanda por paternidad, Obadiah lo mandaba matar.

Estaba buscando su chaqueta para largarse cuando una figura en la piscina lo hizo detenerse y acercarse al balcón. Un hombre con una figura exquisita, esbelto y fuerte, nadaba con las brazadas metódicas de un verdadero nadador, atravesando el agua con facilidad, algo elegante en su ballet con el agua. Tenía el cabello desflecado caído en los ojos, y con las luces azules no podía adivinar su color siquiera: podía haber tenido piel azul, o negra. Pero Tony entrecerró los ojos, porque semejante atractivo era inconfundible: no lo conocía, si lo hubiera visto antes habría reconocido ese aspecto de predador en el agua…

Hmm. Ahora quería conocerlo. 

Aparentemente su inspección no había pasado desapercibida al bañista, que al verlo salir al patio se volvió y con mucha naturalidad ascendió los escalones goteando, sus muy breves briefs de baño pegados a la piel, el color claro imposibilitando cualquier disimulo.

Tony lo miró de arriba abajo con un leve, pero descarado asentimiento aprobatorio.

\- te puedo convencer de probar un deporte más… caliente?- dijo Tony, manos en la cintura. El desconocido se secó la cara con una toalla de mano y empezó con los atléticos brazos.

\- Veo que los rumores sobre sus malos modos no le hacían justicia, Mr Stark.-

\- Es que mi boca está para hacer cosas mejores.-

\- Y debo asumir que ninguna de las personas que consentirían entusiásticamente en el interior de la mansión despertó su interés?-

\- Qué modesto.-

\- En verdad es justo lo contrario.- dijo Hannibal sin mayor entonación, yendo a ponerse encima una elegante bata de baño y sandalias de deporte de marca.

Tony parpadeó.- me acabas de insultar?-

\- Es muy joven para mí, Mr. Stark.- dijo Hannibal, yéndose rumbo al dormitorio de terraza que parecía ser el vestidor de la pileta. La música resonaba allí, el retumbante techno de los 90: desde donde estaban, podían oír los pies que golpeaban el enmaderado rítmicamente, y los dejes de un bajo y unas palabras:

Get up in your feet before the night is through for YOU and ME

\- Me tienes en desventaja, porque no tengo idea quién eres.- dijo Tony siguiéndolo sin vergüenza.

\- No le es necesario.-

\- Dijiste que era un maleducado y mira cómo eres, maldito ruso…-

\- No soy ruso.- dijo con severidad el alto bañista, cerrando la puerta tras suyo, que Tony abrió, se metió en la habitación, fue directo al bolso de cuero sobre la cama y abriéndolo, miró el monograma en el cuero del exterior, con gran interés.

\- HL. HL? Hannah Lee? Te llamas así?-

Hannibal se cruzó de brazos.- Hay una extraña, caótica cualidad en tu grosería, jovencito.-

\- No seas exagerado, no debes tener ni diez años más que yo. Y oh, oh… “ Doctor Lecter”? Eres doctor? Mmm, me encantan los doctores. Mira, tengo una enfermedad terminal, tienes que tratarme.-

\- Sí?-

\- Sí, estoy terminalmente aburrido. O estaba. Tienes una cara de desaprobación que encuentro muy hot, te han dicho?-

\- Anthony.- dijo Hannibal con voz con un deje exasperado.- No precisas fingir una seducción para conseguir atenciones, seducción que debo añadir, fallaría en tu estado, entre el alcohol y los alcaloides. Normalmente no consideraría esto de no ser porque planeo invitarte a mi mesa después, pero… supongo que compartimos esa afección terminal.- agregó, dejando doblada la bata sobre una silla, abandonando las sandalias en un rincón y quitándose el traje de baño húmedo, quedándose desnudo de pie en el centro de la habitación. Había una simetría asombrosa, animal entre los fuertes hombros, las grandes manos y pies, y lo torneado de las pantorrillas y brazos: pero Tony se relamió son su atención centrada en la poderosa masculinidad frente a él, y se arrodilló con entusiasmo, yendo directo a paladearla.

\- Tu voracidad tiene un efecto… sugestivo.- dijo Hannibal a pesar de la hábil boca que se movía con remarcable habilidad arriba, abajo y en torsiones expertas.- Hay un fuego en ti, Anthony, que es una fragua… -

Tony no respondió, acelerando su boca, mirando a los ojos con todo su desafío al hombre de pie, pero antes de lo que esperaba, Hannibal lo agarró de los hombros, lo arrastró como un muñeco a un pilar de estuco frente al ventanal, y Tony lo sintió separar su ropa con brusquedad, antes de usar mínima preparación para enterrarse en él en una presión invasora que no parecía acabar nunca. 

*We got to take a stand now we’re in demand*

\- Ah! Sí! Me encanta…!- gimió, sintiendo los inmisericordes empujes de algo que parecía una máquina. Tony había conocido muchos excesos en sus veinte años, y no era un hombre que conociera el miedo: pilotando jets, surfeando olas gigantes, trabajando con explosivos, Tony nunca se sentía más vivo que cuando el peligro lo envolvía y lo arrastraba en picada. Pero ahora, mientras ese desconocido se hundía en sus tripas con algo que se sentía como el dildo más enorme que nunca probara, justo en el borde en que tu cuerpo dice “ esto no está bien, algo anda muy mal aquí”, mientras dos manos enormes y extrañamente duras envolvían su cráneo y parecían sostenerlo sólo con esa sujeción, su visión enjaulada por esos dedos, sintió un ramalazo de ese miedo. Ese miedo cuando el explosivo en tu mano emite un leve suspirito. La sensación en las piernas de que la tabla de surf bajo tuyo está escapándose de tu control. El leve, incontenible empuje de una barrena empezando a atrapar las alas de tu avión.

No, no estaba aburrido. Aún más, estaba sintiendo un placer extraño, diferente y profundo que lo hacía jadear como un animal mientras el abuso continuaba y su propio pene intocado amenazaba con correrse sin ninguna intervención bamboleándose a los empujes, mientras sus manos estaban engarfiadas por su vida en esos brazos de mármol alrededor suyo. Sí, era como ser follado por una estatua viva, una máquina, un animal, algo no humano. Un golem, pensó vagamente. Un monstruo.

Los jadeos de Hannibal eran mínimos, y luego susurró algo en el oído de Tony. Con las luces azules de la piscina reflejándose en la cara, Tony echó la cabeza atrás, vio ese rostro inhumano, y se corrió como nunca en su vida, sintiendo esa presión imposible en su próstata como un cuchillo.

Sintió a Hannibal recostarlo en el lecho, y limpiarlo. No podía hablar. Lo sintió manosearlo, palparlo, para al fin oír unos discretos jadeos y oírlo tener un orgasmo con sus manos en sus muslos, algo impersonal, casi cruel. Luego, lo oyó abriendo su maletín.

\- Quién podría negarse a algo tan impúdico, tierno y joven, no es así? Los dioses depositan extraños regalos en las mesas de sus favoritos.- dijo Hannibal, antes de sacar lo que parecía un estuche de maquillaje.

\- TONY STARK!-resonó una voz, y Tony se sentó en la cama, y manchas rojas entre sus muslos le dijo la mala idea que eso era. 

\- Ay, no…-

La directora de SHIELD, Margaret Carter, abrió la puerta de un tirón y le dio una mirada a ambos que hubiera hecho que hombres tímidos se encogieran, de todas las formas en que se puede encoger un hombre. Pero Hannibal y Anthony Stark no eran hombres tímidos, y si hubo una mirada de curiosidad, decepción y algo de admiración de parte del doctor Lecter a la madura mujer que entró, agarró a Tony de la piel del cuello como a un cachorro y se lo llevó, desnudo como estaba, ladrándole desde ya sobre su inconsciencia, estupidez, y sobre cómo había un solo hombre que podía dejarla plantada, y Tony no era ningún Steve Rogers para atreverse. Hacía mucho que Tony había perdido la vergüenza, y francamente, Peggy Carter lo había sacado a la rastra de situaciones peores antes de cumplir los 20 ( el problema de tener una madrina que manejaba más información que el FBI y tenía más brazos que la CIA) pero la situación era tan absurda que con el tiempo olvidó ese momento de miedo para achacárselo a las drogas y su depresión por la muerte de sus padres, para sumarlo a otras docenas de aventuras de una noche más o menos sórdidas.

Hasta este momento, por supuesto.

******************************

\- Oh, por Dios, ahora tiene sentido lo que dijo cuando estaba follándome. Por un momento pensé que era en otro idioma, lo europeo se le notaba a los lejos, pero claro… bueno, sí es en otro idioma.-

\- Qué dijo?- dijo Steve, que no podía disimular el rostro de preocupación por la historia que Tony acababa de contar.

\- Pues, me salvé de ser un rosbif flamé por pura suerte, por nombre mi madrinita Peggy…-

\- Por el amor de Dios, Tony!- ladró Bruce, largándose con las manos en la cabeza, de un modo que si no hubieran sido puertas automáticas, habría acabado en un portazo. Tony lo miró irse con un encogimiento de hombros, antes de volverse a Will.

\- Tú también eres un celópata retroactivo, o la psicología te calma los genes Banner de troglodita?-

\- Ah?- musitó Will, que se veía bastante shockeado y tan perdido en sus pensamientos como para que su expresión fuera bastante poco inteligente.

\- Estos dos me hacen pensar que la eugenesia no es tan, tan terrible.- le dijo Tony conversacionalmente a Nat, que le sonrió y le dio un gancho que habría partido una sandía en el vientre, haciéndolo doblarse.

\- La eugenesia tiene sus usos, esto es por ser un cabezahueca, imbécil, mocoso intragable.- dijo Nat, sosteniendo su cabeza en la mano mientras Tony tosía.- No estará Margaret Carter para rescatarte ahora, pero si vuelves a hacer algo semejante, te voy a ir a buscar, y no es del cuello que te voy a traer de vuelta a casa. Me entendiste?-

\- * voz ahogada*…también te quiero, Natashita.-

\- Tu Diary Of A Call Boy no nos lleva a ninguna parte, Stark. Will?-

\- Hm?-

\- Si intentas irte, Clint, yo o Thor nos vamos a pegar a ti como parásitos. Sería mejor que te quedes en la Torre, por supuesto, si fueras un ser razonable, pero como eres hermano de Bruce, pregunto.-  
continuó ella con eficiencia, a lo que Thor asintió con calor.- Team detectives se ocupará de expandir la información que nos diste, Will. Hay que atrapar a ese hombre antes de que mate de nuevo.-

\- Si estás hablando de ese asesino de soldados, soy el indicado para ayudarlos a atraparlo.- dijo Will sin entonación, con cansancio en su voz que era todo menos arrogancia.

\- Y si hablamos de Hannibal, Will?- dijo Clint en voz muy baja y tranquila.

\- Si se trata de atraparlo a él.- dijo Will serenamente.- Soy el mejor.-

*********************************************************


	10. The Bed Of Bruce Banner

\- Honestamente, fue el hecho de que me comiera a tu cuñado, aunque fuera totalmente a priori, o es otro motivo por el que te ha dado un ataque de idiotez? Porque prefiero que te pongas verde de una vez, a Verdecito lo calmo con pasteles, a ti no hay cómo calmarte…- Tony se metió en la sala del apartamentito de Bruce Banner en la Torre, de la cual después de todo era el dueño. El sereno apartamento, con sus muebles de bambú habría estado a oscuras, porque ya había atardecido: pero las luces de la ciudad y una luna enorme y blanca se colaba por las cortinas de simple algodón blanco, tendidas a lo largo en los enormes ventanales, que le daban algo exótico al frío rascacielos. Habían alfombritas en el suelo, y un estante de frágil madera de naufragio, pero Bruce no estaba arrellenando en sus habituales sillones de ratán, envuelto en afganas lo más suaves y cálidas posibles: estaba afuera en el balcón, mirando el vacío, y ciertmente Tony hubiera preferido sus verdes ojos de ira a unos tan tristes.

\- Dónde está Will?-

\- Clint y Nat están con él.-

\- Van a seguir interrogándolo sobre ese asesino?!-

\- Cuando me vine lo estaban llenando de alcohol y galletas, francamente.-

Bruce hizo un sonido de alivio y exasperación mezcladas, echando la cabeza atrás: y Tony fue a su lado, aprovechando de hundir los dedos en los espesos rizos despeinados.

\- Hey. Mé vas a decir a qué vino la huida? Te ofendió mi yo veinteañero? Si te sirve de algo, tenía más coca adentro que los rinocerontes de Pablo Escobar.-

\- Me horroriza que hayas estado tan alocado y sin vigilancia a esa edad. Te podría haber ocurrido tanto…-

\- Sí, bueno, siempre pensé que era un milagro que me salvara de una sobredosis letal, el HIV o un accidente de auto. No tenía idea que había estado así de cerca de convertirme en un salchichas.-

\- Tony… - Bruce inspiró por la nariz, y al fin lo miró. Estaban lado a lado, casi se tocaban sus hombros.

\- Hm?-

\- Cómo puedes soportar esto?-

\- Eh, qué cosa? Tener al Brady Bunch de superhéroes en casa, este chaleco de Galliano, vivir con un rostro tan devastador como éste…?-

\- Una relación conmigo. Una relación…- Bruce se mordió los labios.- … con alguien que no puede darte lo que necesitas.-

Tony hizo una sonrisa que era una mueca llena de dientes.- Y de dónde sacas esa idea, Banner?-

\- No me digas que te emocionaste contando tu encuentro con Lecter. Vi tu entusiasmo, tu humor, y … no sé si soy el indicado para esto, Tony.- dijo Bruce, meneando la cabeza, un tartamudeo en su voz. Alejándose de él, su paso inseguro, volvió a la sala, y se sentó en el sofá, los brazos cruzados. Era un gesto que en la mayoría parecía amenazante, pero en Bruce siempre daba la patética impresión de estarse abrazando a sí mismo.

Tony se paró a unos metros, su figura segura de sí misma muy enhiesta, y extendiendo una mano encendió un lámpara de toque que decoraba la esquina.

\- Cómo pasamos de si yo puedo soportar esto, a que tú no eres el indicado?- Tony se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- Explícate, puedes explicar supernovas e índices orwellianos, explícame esto. Pensé que tú y yo estábamos perfectamente. O no estás contento?-

Bruce le echó una mirada sombría.- Tú sabes que estoy perfectamente feliz.-

\- Sí, se te nota la alegría, si la derrochas, Banner.-

\- Tony, tengo un hogar, mi ciencia, un propósito, amigos y alguien a quien amo. Por supuesto que tengo más de nunca más de lo que nunca me atreví a soñar.-

\- Entonces?-

\- Esto es sobre ti!- estalló Bruce, abriendo los brazos en un gesto exasperado.- Te pones a hablar de un encuentro sexual de hace casi veinte años y lo haces sonar como una porno cinco estrellas! Está claro que una relación sin sexo no es para ti?-

Tony, que había parpadeado a la explosión, se lamió los labios, y dejándose caer en el sillón de enfrente, extendió ls piernas y entrelazó los dedos sobre su cinturón.- Y cuál es tu corolario, Doctor Banner?-

\- Que obviamente no eres feliz conmigo.- murmuró Bruce, bajando la vista a un cojín que se había puesto en el regazo en una vaga metáfora de protección.-

\- Bruce.- dijo Tony con un suspiro.- Mírame a la cara.- 

Hubo un largo suspiro, pero si los ojos pardos de Bruce eran temerosos, los de Tony era color chocolate, cálido, decidido. 

\- Eres la única persona en el mundo que habla mi idioma. Que me entiende. Que me hace feliz. Me he pasado la vida esperando encontrar a alguien que a quien querer yo, que me quiera de regreso. Contigo a mi lado, he tenido los días más felices de mi vida.- acabó.- Y si entre todo lo que me das, no puedes darme sexo por temor a Verdecito, aunque ya te he dicho que mí podemos tratar hasta que te sientas seguro, estoy perfectamente feliz con seguir así hasta que nos muramos.-

\- Tony, eres un playboy!-

\- Era. Y el mismo hecho de que lo fuera debería decirte que ya me follé todo lo que quise, cuanto quise y en los ángulos que quise, hasta agotar stock, por lo que francamente, tengo muy claro que la felicidad no significa diecisiete orgasmos en un día.-

\- Eso es lo más… 17? En serio? Cómo no te dio un paro?-

\- Tenía veinte años, y tenía muchas ganitas y mucha coca…-

\- Tony, si… prefieres que volvamos a ser amigos simplemente, o si quieres… si quieres…-

Tony se levantó, fue hasta Bruce, puso ambas manos en los brazos del sillón de ratán y apoyó sus labios en los de Bruce en un beso inmenso, poderoso, que invadía todo un cartón se empapa en el agua. Cuando lo soltó, Bruce ya no balbuceaba.

\- Eh…- dijo Bruce, lamiéndose los labios y parpadeando lento.

\- Decías?-

-… no tengo carajos idea de qué estábamos hablando.-

Tony hizo un gesto de triunfo satisfecho y le pellizcó la nariz.

\- Ay!-

\- Mandaré a ChibiBanner a acostarse, espero que no lo hayan dejado como un pescado esos desaprensivos. Buenas noches, amor mío.- dijo Tony, yéndose con un paso bastante alegre. Bruce parpadeó un poco más, pero luego se lanzó detrás, y lo detuvo en la puerta, sujetándolo el brazo y de una solapa con cierta indecisión.

\- Tony… si alguna vez necesitas… con alguien más, puedo entender… lo que te haga feliz, poly o… alguien…-

\- Bullshit, Banner.- dijo Tony, arqueando una ceja.- Te narré cómo me follé a alguien hace 20 putos años y casi te da un aneurisma de rabia! Me has dejado muy claro que la poligamia no es lo tuyo… pero no te preocupes, que el que no me acueste con nadie no significa que no tenga sexo.-

\- Eh?-

\- Bruce.- dijo Tony metiéndose al ascensor.- Si alguna vez te sientes capaz, pídele a JARVIS que te muestre los videos de lo que es capaz de hacer el mejor ingeniero del mundo con el concepto de muñeca inflable. Que duermas bien, y tengas sueños calentitos conmigo.- agregó, cerrándole un ojo mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascesor.

Bruce se apoyó en la puerta, se tocó los labios, y le vino una risa exhausta que no paraba.  
*********************************

Bueno, lo habían dejado más o menos como pescado. Thor fue quien subió a Will en brazos, en donde venía plegado como una mantis y aún moviendo un pie al ritmo de Hillbily Bone, que todos sabían que tras cinco cervezas Clint se iba derecho al piano y Thor lo celebraba. Bruce abrió la cama y le quitó la camisa y el sweater, dejándolo en camiseta, mientras Thor con mucha solicitud y cero timidez se ocupaba de zapatos y jeans, antes de arroparlo como un niño.

\- Me gustaría asegurar que tenga dulces sueños, pero me temo que ni todos mis rezos pueden calmar el oleaje en su mente.- dijo Thor con remordimiento.- La Dama y el amigo Clint han hecho lo posible.-

\- Gracias por cuidar de él, Thor.-

\- Qué tiene Midgard, que hace sufrir a seres tan dignos de amor y alabanza? Pensaba que tu caso era una injusticia terrible, pero ver a tu hermano sufrir daños paralelos ha desafiado mi comprensión.-

\- Will y yo tenemos… mucho en común. Me alegro de haberlo encontrado, a pesar de todo.- dijo Bruce, al fin poniendo en palabras ese pensamiento con decisión.

\- Tener un hermano esa responsabilidad terrible y hermosa.- dijo Thor en voz baja, y sin timidez acarició los rizos de Will.- No tengo dudas que la llevarás más responsable y felizmente que yo, mi sabio amigo.-

\- Thor…- Bruce le palmeó el brazo torpemente, tan desmañado él como elegantes eran los movimientos del guerrero. Estaba claro que Thor pensaba en Loki y que jamás dejaría de culparse: pero sonrió a pesar de todo, dejando un vaso de agua y una toalla al alcance del dormido profiler, y despidiéndose de Bruce con una sonrisa, aunque en la puerta le sujetó el hombro.

\- Todo bien con el amigo Tony? No deberías reprocharle sus aventuras de juventud, amigo mío. Todos cuando jóvenes cometimos una imprudencia. Una vez me vestí de la novia de un legendario enemigo, rey de los gigantes, por una apuesta, y lamento decir que la perdí.-

\- Y qué pasó?-dijo Bruce, interesado a su pesar, mientras Thor le hacía un gesto de adiós con la mano desde el ascensor.-

\- Me folló.- dijo el asgardiano, antes de esbozar la más enorme y simpática de las sonrisas. Cuando es ascensor de fue, Bruce descubrió que se había atorado en su propia saliva. Con qué gentes estaba viviendo, por el amor de Dios.

\- Bruce.-

\- AAAH!- el grito no despertó a Will sólo porque la mano de Nat le tapó la boca, pero darse vuelta y encontrarse a la silenciosa asesina a menos de diez centímetros era para ponerle el pelo blanco a cualquiera. Iba a preguntar cómo carajos habían entrado, pero Clint, que supuestamente estaba borracho, le hizo un saludito, sentado en la baranda del balcón a ochenta pisos de altura.

\- Porqué gritas? No ves que Will está durmiendo al fin?- reprochó Nat, a lo que Bruce se tragó lo que pensaba decirle y sólo alzó manos exhaustas. Nat asintió, y ella y Clint procedieron, sin hacer un ruido, a revisar su apartamento de arriba abajo, y para su sorpresa, traer el bolso de Will, su ropa, y revisar hasta las costuras de sus calzoncillos.

\- Qué se supone que están haciendo?-

\- Nadie podía saber que Tony llevaría a Will al festival. Pero Lecter estaba allí.- dijo Clint, mientras Nat sin ningún revolvía el estuchito de materiales de baño de Will.- O tiene informantes, o está muy cerca, o lo ha chippeado de alguna forma. JARVIS escaneó y no encontró nada, pero nosotros somos bastantes expertos en eso.- explicó Clint, sus agudos ojos revisando unas agendas.

\- Creen que ese psicópata… realmente creen que venga a buscarlo? Hasta la Interpol tiene su nombre. Sería una locura venir a buscarlo a la Torre de los Avengers.- dijo Bruce.  
Hubo un silencio, y Clint alargó una mano, entregándole las maltratadas zapatillas de Will a Nat, que las llevó a la mesa de la cocina y las revisó hasta por dentro de las costuras, pero no sin que Bruce notase la más leve caricia, un dedo sobre otro, en las manos de ambos durante el intercambio.

\- Yo lo haría.- dijo ella en voz baja.

****************************

No encontraron nada. Eran más de las dos cuando Bruce al fin se plantó su pantalón de pijama y se acostó, cerrando los ojos: pero sintió que apenas había parpadeado cuando miróel reloj de su mesita, cuyos números iridiscentes en amarillo mostraba 03:47,, y se preguntó qué lo había despertado.

Un quejido angustiado. Bruce, que respondía al dolor como responde un curador de corazón, estaba de pie y en el pasillo descalzo antes de acabar de despertar bien: y al asomarse al cuarto de Will, le dolió verlo enredado en la manta, los brazos aferrándose el costado como si le doliera, gimiendo y suplicando en sueños.

\- Will…-  
El profiler, su rostro tan joven a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, hundió el rostro en la almohada, y sollozó, un sollozo tan libre, tan dolorido, que a Bruce le partió el corazón. Súbitamente se vio a sí mismo, llorando así en sueños en sus años de huida y horror, y la compasión se mezcló con el deseo de mostrarle a es hombre que compartía su sangre, pero sobre todo tanto de sus dolores, que no estaba solo.

\- Will!- agregó, con más firmeza, una mano yendo al hombro de su medio hermano. Aún antes de que lo tocara, Will se aquietó, extrañamente inmóvil, como un animal aterrorizado, y cuando abrió los ojos, estaban tan enloquecidos de pánico como para resultar inhumanos.- Will, es una pesadilla, estás a salvo en la Torre…- repitió Bruce, frotándole el brazo.

El joven jadeó, su respiración aún sollozante y entrecortada, tratando de calmarse, mirando alrededor con esa expresión desesperada. Pasaron unos momentos, y luego hundió la cara en las manos, y se recogió sobre sí mismo, en un silencio tembloroso, apoyando la mejilla en sus propias rodillas.

\- Will, estás a salvo ahora. Te protegeremos… es normal que tengas pesadillas con todo lo que ha pasado. Pero son sólo memorias… nada que esté en tu cabeza puede herirte. Will, estás completamente a salvo, inhala… respira… vamos, recuerdas la tarde? Me dijeron que estuviste bebiendo…-

Will asintió sin levantar la cara, y cuando Bruce le acarició la mejilla mojada, se presionó como un gato.

\- Will..-

\- Para qué le sirve una voz tan convincente a un físico cuántico?- musitó Will en voz baja.

\- Me quedé un tiempo en Calcuta, y asistía a los enfermos. A veces no tenía ni codeína para darles mientras de morían de cáncer o disentería. Lo más que podía hacer era tomarles la mano, darles bolitas de azúcar asegurándoles que calmaría el dolor, y ayudarlos a morir bien.- dijo Bruce en voz igualmente baja.

Will asintió despacio, y levantando la cara al fin alargó la mano e imitó el gesto de Bruce, poniendo su propia palma contra la mejilla agostada del científico.

\- Eres una buena persona, Bruce Banner.- susurró.

\- Soñabas con Lecter?-

Will asintió, y con el pulgar rozando la mejilla de Bruce habló muy bajo:

\- Soñaba que él… quería llevarme lejos, a su lado, y yo… yo lo traicionaba y él me acuchillaba. Aún siento el cuchillo. Pero mientras me desangraba, lo miraba y era como si sus ojos se desangraran y me dolía más el haberle hecho daño…-

\- Will, eso es…-

\- Eso es exactamente lo que pasó.- dijo Will, emitió una risa amarga, y al fin se recostó.- Crees que tu voz podrá convencerme de que hice lo correcto?-

\- Hiciste lo correcto.- dijo Bruce con firmeza, ahí sentado en la cama.- Crees que si te hablo un rato podrás dormirte?-

\- Te quedarás?- murmuró Will, como si no se lo creyera. Por toda respuesta, Bruce se levantó, rodeó la cama, y se acostó al otro lado, doblando las sábanas a rayas verdes con mucha prosopeya, acomodando la almohada, y luego recostándose de lado para mirarlo.

\- Es el deber de un buen hermano mayor.- dijo con una sonrisa levemente satírica. Pero la expresión de Will era conmovedoramente confusa: estaba claro que estaba sorprendido, y azorado, pero no se atrevía a decir nada porque no quería que se fuera. Hubo un largo silencio, y al fin Bruce se desplomó de espaldas a su lado, se estiró y los dos, en posiciones idénticas, miraron el techo, las manos de Will moviéndose nerviosamente retorciendo el edredón.

Bruce alargó la mano, se la tomó, y entrelazó sus dedos. Hubo un suspiro, y luego los dedos de Will acariciaron los suyos despacio. Ninguno de los dos supo quién se durmió primero, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando Bruce abrió los ojos, una cabeza rizada estaba rendida como una fruta madura en su hombro, quieta, roncando levemente y sin la más mínima señal de ningún mal sueño.


	11. what you eat

\- … y es su medio hermano. Te sorprendería lo mucho que se parecen: es como un Bruce Banner más finito, con la cara más afilada… te mandaré una foto de los dos juntos en cuanto pueda.-  
\- Oye, considerando lo mucho que te gusta Banner, no me sorprende que te encante que tenga un mini por ahí.-  
\- Will es muy guapo, a su manera. Tendría que dibujarlo. Tiene un algo de lobo solitario, habría que dibujarlo en el bosque, tiene un aire a leñador…-  
* pausa* Ah, sí? Quieres dibujarlo sin ropa, también?-  
\- Eh? Buck! O sea, podría ser muy artístico, es muy esbelto, pero…-  
\- … me llamaste sólo para babear a ese tipo o tienes algo importante de lo que hablar, Rogers?-  
\- No entiendo… he dicho algo que te moleste?-  
\- Al grano, Rogers, que allá serán las ocho de la noche, pero acá en Belarus son las cinco y quiero dormir otro poco.-  
\- Lo siento mucho, Buck! No quieres que te deje dormir, hablamos luego…?-  
\- No, porque entonces sólo me habrás despertado para oírte hablar de ese tipo!-  
-…-  
-…-  
-… sigo sin entender qué he dicho.-  
\- Del comienzo. Estábamos hablando de un asesino de veteranos de guerra.-  
\- Sí, por eso te hablé de Will. Es un… profiler. Sé que suena muy raro, pero es gente que estudia a esos asesinos que matan por… que matan gente por gusto? Y ayudan a atraparlos. Debe ser un trabajo muy cool, porque lo googleé y hay una tonelada de series de TV sobre esa profesión!-  
\- Y además es guapo, no?-  
\- Sí, pero la profiler de Crossing Jordan era más guapa.- Steve podía OÍR de alguna forma a Bucky dándose una manotada en la cara, aún a través de la línea.- El tema es que se ofreció a ayudar a atrapar al asesino de Tommy Erkirk, pero…-  
\- Oh, ahí vas a tener suficiente tiempo a su lado para dibujarlo todo lo que se te dé la real gana.-  
-… no sé a qué viene tu acidez, ya te dejaré dormir.- gruñó Steve.- El problema es que hay otro asesino… un tipo realmente poco cuerdo… que aparentemente está obsesionado con él desde hace años y que lo sigue. Y lo vio en el parque durante la granada. Le dejó el mensaje más enfermo que te puedas imaginar… no te imaginas las cosas que le ha hecho…-  
\- Por Dios, Rogers. Cómo te buscas de tantos problemas. Dos asesinos seriales? Súmanos a mí, a Natalya… y casi tienes para un sindicato!- bostezó Bucky.  
\- Bucky si vuelves pronto, me gustaría pedirte que ayudes a cuidarlo.- murmuró Steve, a lo que oyó a Bucky inspirar.  
\- No diiste que era hermano de Banner? Natalya lo adora. Si ese tipo intenta acrecarse, seguro Nat lo defiende a mordiscos.-  
\- Sí, está… muy enfocada en esto. Y está Tony, pero… bueno, cuando dijeron el nombre del tipo, Clint puso una cara como si fuera Satán en persona.-  
\- Cómo se llama?-  
\- Hannibal Lecter. Creo que le llamaban el Cheasepeake Ripper.-

Hubo una larga pausa al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Buck? Te dormiste?-  
\- Estaré en LaGuardia por la tarde. – dijo la voz de Bucky, muy sombría y muy despierta de repente.  
\- Eh?-

*****************************************

La habitación estaba llena de dibujos de crayón de una pared a la otra. Torpes, infantiles: figuras de palitos, círculos y triángulos, que parecían bailar, recorriendo como una oleada de color las blancas paredes de la enorme sala. 

A Will le recordaron a la gente de huía de esa bomba en Central Park, caravanas de hormigas asustadas.  
Esta vez no se trataba de un modesto pisito de veterano ni una casita en el Bronx. Es la esquina del East Side, en un barrio exclusivo, el asesino había entrado por la ventanita del ático y había torturado por al menos tres horas al General Eiling, un hombre poderoso que jubilado del pentágono seguía siendo cabeza de las dos academias militares de New York. Y había cubierto la sala, estucada y de alfombras color oro, de dibujos grotescos que a primera vista parecían muy alegres y luego te dabas cuenta que representaban gente asesinada, piernas y brazos cortadas, figuras con bocas de crayón rojo muy abiertas, figuras en llamas, figuras partidas en dos. La carne que había sido el general había sido abusada lo suficiente para que la sangre hubiera borrado parte de los dibujos: un pedazo de metal que identificaron como un asta de bandera emergía de su recto, entre sus piernas quemadas.  
Emergía parcialmente. Le había llegado hasta el páncreas.  
Y Will se tambaleó un momento, cerrando los ojos. Había sido la palabra del Capitán América lo único que consiguiera que lo dejaran solo en la sala unos momentos: la policía de New York no lo conocía y desconfiaba de un agente del FBI que “ hacía trucos”, aunque no era que no estuvieran acostumbrados a numeritos raros. Will tuvo que echar a Nat afuera: su presencia distraía su empatía. Solo pudo tolerar a Steve Rogers y a Matt Murdock, que había llegado hacía poco, instalados junto a la puerta, porque la policía se negaba, y con razón, a perderlo de vista.  
El diseño que se le presento era terriblemente confuso.  
Las paredes encaladas, blanqueadas, impecables. Antes de la masacre, ni un cabello, ni una mota de polvo, ni un hilo de telaraña en esa sala. Habría podido operar en ese suelo. No sólo al hombre, a la casa también la habían mancillado. Pero había oscuridad, odio, y un deseo enfermo de ultrajar lo inocente, destruir lo perfecto, y tanta culpa, y odio, y un deseo de justicia amargo como hiel…  
La cabeza le punzó, y Will se cubrió la cara con las manos, porque esa marejada como tsunami que arrastraba todo, árboles, cadáveres, barro, restos, parecía ser demasiado, demasiado, insoportable e imposiblemente llena de odio…  
\- Hey, hey…- dijo una voz baja, y cálida, aunque severa.- Oye, no te desmayes, tu poder te hace daño? Cómo Steve tolera esto…?- murmuró la voz, y dos brazos como acero cincelado lo sostuvieron. Eran increíblemente poderosos, aunque duros e implacables: y como un río al encontrar un tsunami lo aclara y purifica, frenando su avance, algo fresco y persistente, inamovible y claro diluyó por un momento la marea de horror. Will abrió los ojos, y se encontró mirando dos generosos ojos castaños, en un rostro apuesto pero dócil y nada remarcable, que no se condecía para nada con el cuerpo de acero que sentía bajo la ropa.  
Esos ojos no lo miraban de vuelta. Ese hombre era muchas cosas, pero jamás habría sido cruel, o malvado. Pudo sentir a Steve Rogers detrás, hablando algo sobre que el desayuno había sido escaso, y entonces todo se aclaró, rodeado de esos dos hombres que podían ejecutar tanta violencia, pero jamás alzarían una mano para hacer daño gratuito.  
Eran dos asesinos. Y uno, un pedófilo asesino increíblemente cruel, estaba muerto en la alfombra con esa asta de bandera representando sus espantosos crímenes, los dibujos señalando el dolor de cada niño que tocase, y la sangre mancillaba el lugar aparentemente perfecto y puro como la sangre se había llevado la inocencia, la pureza.  
El otro asesino estaba suelto, y este no había sido el primero, ni sería el último.  
Will habló con la boca seca.  
\- Este es mi designio.-  
*******************  
\- Jessica finalmente lo logró. Hay una mujer, ex personal de aseo de la Academia, que lo encontró una vez con la hija de una recluta. La niña desapareció poco después y a la soldado la mataron en Kuwait. Está dispuesta a testificar, aunque lo que desenterró Tony de sus servidores ya es más que suficiente. Ese tipo había visitado TODOS los sitios que existen de childporn, santo Dios, y colaborado con algunas imágenes.- Clint se veía sereno, pero Nat a su lado estaba bastante descompuesta, sorbiendo una malteada de chocolate en el café del East Side en donde se habían reunido al día siguiente. Will, igualmente pálido, comía con desgano un sándwich, que Steve no dejaba de empujarle a la cara: Matt, sentado al otro lado de Will, hacía su parte empujándole el Gatorade.  
\- Debo confesar que después de ver las fotos, una parte de mí se siente bien dispuesto a representar al tipo en la corte cuando lo agarren.- dijo Matt, sus manos ciegas en su té.  
\- Yo me habría ofrecido a sujetarle el asta de bandera.- gruñó Nat.  
\- mí me interesa que lo atrapemos. Está muy bien que presente sus acusaciones ante una corte si tiene información sobre crímenes de guerra, pero esto no es aceptable.- dijo Steve, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Qué no es aceptable, Rogers? Éste es tu émpata? Barton, Murdock. Hola, Nat.- dijo una voz, y Will levantó la vista a un hombre esbelto que no parecía nunca acabarse, con una melena negra sujeta en una cola, un chaquetón parka abultadísimo y los ojos más claros y transparentes que hubiese visto. Había una aspereza en su voz, pero Will lo miró a los ojos, parpadeó y sonrió.  
Natasha emitió una exasperada maldición en ruso y se fue de golpe, hecha una furia. Clint, tras echarle una mirada a Will que mezclaba exasperación con su murder stare, que hasta ahora Will no conocía, la siguió.  
-… prometí chocolates o algo?- musitó Bucky, siguiendo la progresión de la pareja a través del ventanal por la calle, en donde Clint gesticulaba furiosamente aún mientras caminaba, Nat avanzando hecha un ariete con las manos en los bolsillos.- Rogers?-  
\- Natasha es muy sensible a los encantos de Will Graham.- dijo Matt con total seriedad.  
\- No me digas, ella también?- gruñó Bucky.- Se puede saber qué le das tú a la gente, eh?-  
\- Will no ha hecho nada de eso!- protestó Steve.  
\- Tú callado, Rogers.- dijo Bucky dejándose caer en el asiento que abandonaran los ex agentes de SHIELD, y bebiéndose con descaro sus tazas abandonadas.- Sé que andas siguiendo un asesino con esta gente, pero cómo es eso de que un asesino te anda siguiendo a ti? Puedo tener el cerebro hecho omelette, pero en las seriales de mi infancia, la policía perseguía al villano y no al revés.-  
\- Este despropósito con pestañas es James Barnes, contemporáneo del Capitán.- dijo Matt, una mano en el brazo de Will.- Puedes achacarle la bocaza a años de lavado de cerebro en Rusia…-  
\- No, eso venía de antes.- bufó Steve de su asiento.  
-… pero se ha ofrecido para ayudar a protegerte del Dr. Lecter.- acabó Matt, alzando el mentón para señalar a Bucky, que asintió.  
\- Pero tú no quieres.- dijo Will con voz tranquila, y Bucky dio un respingo.  
\- Mira, en su momento leí de las matanzas de Sbrenica, y del tipo que emergió de eso. HYDRA lo vigilaba, y sé lo suficiente de él para no desear ni a mi peor enemigo en sus manos. Cuando Steve lo mencionó, preferí venir, sólo HYDRA tenía el archivo completo de ese sujeto y…-  
\- No quieres.- dijo Will, con más firmeza.- Lo haces porque crees que es tu deber. Para ti empuñar las armas es como limpiar vómito: algo que no te gusta ni pizca ni entiendes que a alguien pueda gustarle, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y ya.- musitó, los ojos fijos en los de Bucky. El antiguo Winter Soldier se demudó, pero la expresión en su rostro inmóvil se dulcificó lentamente, suavemente. Steve no lo había visto con ojos tan dulces desde 1939.  
\- Puedo protegerte bien, Graham.- dijo Bucky despacio.- si me dejas.-  
Will asintió. Afuera se había hecho de noche, y llovía suavemente. Matt recogió su bastón, y se fue, su estupendamente natural pose de apuesto abogado ciego ganándole unas sonrisas y miradas nada disimuladas de las baristas: pero Will ni siquiera se despidió, toda su atención puesta en Bucky.  
\- Qué sabes de Hannibal? Todas las biografías que hay sobre él se han demostrado falsas. Dime lo que sepas.- demandó, sus manos apretando demasiado su taza casi vacía.- Cómo… porqué se encontraron con él?-  
\- Se comió a tres altos oficiales de HYDRA. Y me mandaron a cazarlo.- dijo Bucky con una pausa, siguiendo a Steve con la vista que se había levantado para ír por más café.- Cuando se comió a dos hijos de otro dignatario y amenazó comerse al tercero, me ordenaron dejarlo en paz.-  
\- Cuándo fue eso?-  
\- Latvia.- dijo Bucky en voz baja. – No logré salvar a los chicos. –  
\- Cuándo?-  
\- 1977.-  
\- Qué?!-  
\- Bucky, cómo se te escapó?- exclamó Steve en voz baja, asombrado. Bucky empalideció, y tomó un largo sorbo antes de contestar.  
\- Me llamó por mi nombre, unas palabras de mando… y luego cantó unas estrofas de Beethoven mientras me metía un cuchillo en las tripas y daba la vuelta alrededor de mí. – Bucky miró la cara asombrada de Steve, y luego habló en voz muy baja.- Cuando desperté, me dijeron que había estado en coma medio año y congelado tres, que recuperarme había costado mucho, porque me faltaban varios pedazos.-  
\- Oh, por Dios.- dijo Will en voz baja.- Comió supersoldado. Tanta fuerza… tanta potencia… su edad…- Will se pasó la mano por la frente.- Con razón ha tenido tiempo de aprender tanta cosa…!- exclamó, y el café completo los miró mientras los dos hombres altos y musculosos trataban de calmar a su amigo más pequeño, que tenía un ataque de histeria.


	12. CARD

\- No puedo felicitarte por tus cuidados, francamente.- dijo Bruce, dejando caer sus lentes en el mesón de la cocina al pasar con irritado descuido y echándose rizos atrás con ambas manos antes de dejarse caer en una de las banquetas de la cocina, junto a la cual Tony tenía extendidos unas tablets y trabajaba en poco característico silencio. Steve, que picaba unas patatas con aire penitente, se encogió: Thor, que revolvía la base de la salsa en la sartén, meneó la cabeza. Bucky se había ido a duchar: Will le había vomitado encima toda la comida de dos días.

\- No puedes culpar completamente a Steven, Bruce. Will es notablemente sensible, pero no podíamos adivinar cuánto lo afectarían estas historias respecto a su perseguidor.-

\- El problema es que pensamos que era el T 900 y parece que en realidad estamos hablando de Peppe Le Pouf.- dijo Tony, apoyando la nuca en la pared detrás suyo.- Parece que no fue a mí el único que se folló con entusiasmo ese tipo…-

\- Tony, por favor!- gruñó Bruce.

\- Revisa esos archivos, hazme el favor! Graham se ha revolcado con el tipo docenas de veces y sigue vivo, mientras que aparentemente a Lecter los zancudos que lo pican caen muertos. Creo que hay algo sobre él que tu hermanito no nos ha contado, digo yo.-

-Me enteraré cuando Will me cuente y con eso basta.- dijo Bruce, meneando la cabeza.- Consiguieron más pistas sobre el asesino de veteranos, al menos?-

\- Sí, pero… la mala noticia, es que al fin se filtró todo a la media. Podías mantener en secreto unos veteranos muertos, pero no al General Eiling. Hasta el Senado habló de “ todo el peso de la ley” y de un “ esfuerzo de agencias conjuntas” No nos mencionan, por supuesto. Pero lo están llamando Sargeant Massacre, por el personaje de un juego.- 

\- Al menos se habla de lo monstruo que era Eiling?-

\- Nup. Considerando la cantidad de soldados a los que les deben de picar las manos por tomarse venganza de algún antiguo superior, nadie quiere destapar ese tarro. Sí al menos identifican posibles copycats.- dijo Tony, a lo que Steve se mordió el labio.

\- Es normal resentir a superiores que te envían a misiones peligrosas, pero la guerra…-

\- Steve, no puedes cegarte a que hay bastantes que se aprovechan de sus posiciones, y eso es sin separar a los realmente ineptos de los francamente malvados.- dijo Bruce, el pacifista, y bebió el té que Thor acababa de ponerle delante.- Iré a vigilar a Will, nos vemos mañana.-

\- Come algo antes…!- protestó Thor, pero Bruce ya se había ido.

\- Se ha apegado mucho a Graham, no crees?- dijo Steve serenamente, a lo que Tony le echó una mirada envenenada.

\- No me pinches Rogers. Sólo por eso te diré que tras Eiling, Natasha y yo estamos investigando, y estoy bastante seguro que todos los otros veteranos asesinados tenían algunas cositas oscuras enterradas en sus pasados. Por eso cada crimen es… temático. El tipo que explotó en Central Park era un bombardero de objetivos civiles: el tipo que ahogaron en agua sucia en su tina dejó que unos botes de refugiados se fueran al fondo del Mediterráneo sin ayuda. Lo siento por tu amigo, pero estoy investigando. Lo que estamos viendo ahora… es un vengador.-

****************************

Will no dormía, pero tampoco estaba despierto cuando un cuerpo denso y suave se tendió a su lado. Normalmente, que alguien se acostara al lado suyo lo habría enviado al techo como un cohete, pero había algo tan poco amenazante en esa presencia que era semejante a sentir a Winston acurrucarse a su lado. ( el desgraciado seguramente no lo extrañaba nada. Cuando los animalejos esos se quedaban con Alana, habían croquetas fancy y ella era más amiga de remolonear en cama que él). Hubieron unos suspiros, un bostezo y una espalda ancha contra la suya, el edredón tenso por ese peso. Will se halló con la sorpresa y la consciencia retirándose al mismo tiempo como olas de una playa, y durmió largamente, quieto sin sueños, en paz.

Lo que hizo aún más terrible cuando se halló con los ojos abiertos, y una pezuña acabando una larga pierna de ciervo negra que al levantar la vista se convirtió en la pernera de un elegante traje oscuro, y más arriba, arriba en una camisa de un ruidoso rojo escocés rematada con un rostro pálido y duro que conocía, que parecía a cada parpadeo hacerse tan grande, en su cara, inundando todo, y luego retroceder, nada más que una mancha blanca en lo alto de ese cuello, lejos, alto, mirándolo desde una altura semejante a la de Dios…

Él no era más que un insecto, y sus párpados eran transparentes o habían sido arrancados, porque no lograba cerrar los ojos, la cara estaba en la suya y se iba a volver loco, por favor quería volverse loco, su cordura rechinando como una cerradura forzada por una avalancha, la cara inundaba todo y él estaba desnudo, inerme, su cerebro estaba desnudo, expuesto a la luz y a ESA CARA…

\- Will! WILL!- la voz había sonado ronca, y Will se revolvió, aún en el medio de su convulsión, pero estaba atrapado: atrapado en algo firme y cálido, que se mecía, tranquilo a pesar de esa voz áspera. Will sintió el alivio que debe sentir un meteorito en llamas, tras el vacío del espacio, al estrellarse en el mar y ahogar su fuego en un siseo decreciente, contenido en la inmensidad oscura que lo atrapa en su caída: una red de oscuridad, ahogando todo, suavizando todo- Inhaló, dos, tres veces, y entonces se dio cuenta que sollozaba de pánico horrorizado: un miedo sideral, lovecraftiano, de lo todopoderoso contra lo inerme. Se forzó a controlar sus jadeos, que eran más bien gritos, pero ya tenía suficiente consciencia para sentir a Bruce tendiéndolo en la cama, seguramente soltándolo para ir a buscar Haldol, algún sedante, ayuda…

Will reaccionó a ciegas echándole brazos y piernas y sujetándolo encima suyo como una manta de seguridad: no podía despegar las mandíbulas para hablar, pero su NNNNH fue, aparentemente, suficientemente claro para que Bruce se quedara allí, su peso reconfortante y real, la negrura de su camiseta frescor en sus ojos ardientes. 

Le pareció que pasaran horas antes de que dejara de temblar en la convulsión. Bruce no se movió.

Aún más tiempo luego, Will recuperó la consciencia, y el enfoque, gradualmente, mientras una mano trazaba pacientes círculos en su pelo. Bruce ya no estaba totalmente encima: estaban lado a lado, pero él respiraba calmado al fin contra el pecho de Bruce, los brazos aferrándolo por la cintura, y Bruce tenía el mentón en sus rizos transpirados. Él suspiró con un quejido de vergüenza y desolación: Bruce susurró unas palabras sin sentido, algo con la entonación con las que calmas a un niño, y bajó la cabeza, sus narices rozándose, sus labios…

El beso no fue nada que Will siquiera entendiera como concepto hasta que sus lenguas entraron en juego. Tenía algo de sed, de hambre, de delicia satisfecha: no parecía más que otra extensión de caricias y cuidados, y una enorme seguridad en la que se halló de repente arrastrado como una hoja de árbol en un río: no sabía si podía resistirse, pero no quería resistirse. Era algo… bueno y simple: simple como es el primer café de la mañana, como apoyar la cabeza en la almohada en la noche. Algo que te mereces y no te cuestionas mucho. Will no había besado a nadie en años, pero un instinto despertó con el deseo, acariciando, cosquilleando, inundándolo, y sentir a Bruce besándolo con la misma hambre y abandono era tan satisfactorio. Los brazos de ambos apretaban al otro, sus lenguas se movían deliciosamente juntas, y Will sintió un ramalazo de entusiasmo brotar sin prejuicios al aferrar el carnoso labio inferior de Bruce y succionar, arrancándole un gruñido profundo que acabó en un jadeo. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón acelerándose contra su antebrazo que le rodeaba el costado, martillando contra las costillas: inhaló y se hundió en ese placer con un gemido de respuesta, sin más que la clara sensación de que Bruce necesitaba, deseaba esto al menos tanto como él…

-… NO!- gritó Bruce, y al echarse atrás de golpe casi cayó de la cama, retrocediendo como puso, jadeante, los ojos dilatados, que luego cubrió con las manos. Will estaba seguro de haber visto un brillo verde antes de que los cubriera, pero sólo podía pensar que la súbita interrupción se había sentido como arrancar la costra de una herida, un dolor que te hacía arrugar la cara. Bruce se paseó por toda la extensión del cuarto, jadeando como un fuelle, y luego se detuvo, las manos en las rodillas, respirando por la nariz como si hubiera corrido una carrera.

\- Vas a vomitar? Eso no es muy exagerado?- dijo Will, su voz más seca mientras se incorporaba en los codos.- Si es por el incesto te recuerdo que normalmente los prejuicios son debido a los posible hijos con problemas genéticos, no es que puedas embarazarme… y como no crecimos juntos….- Will se dejó caer de vuelta en la almohada.- Mi antiguo terapista tendría un día de campo con que inmediatamente me asuma como la chica en esta relación…-

\- Will, no eres tú, por favor!- jadeó Bruce, enderezándose con un jadeo.- No se trata de eso…-

\- No me vengas con que nunca habías besado a un hombre, te he visto con Stark…. Y dudo que sea un tipo celoso, he visto flujogramas de varias páginas para explicar sus romances a través de los años…-

\- Tampoco es eso. Will, no es nada mal contigo…-

\- Saltaste de la cama como si te hubiera estado violando. Si me vienes con el verso de no eres tú, soy yo, creo que ahí sí vomito yo. De nuevo.- murmuró Will: había algo resentido que bordeaba la crueldad entre sus pestañas. 

\- Mi relación con Tony es… mayormente platónica. Tengo una… condición.- dijo Bruce en voz baja.- Aparte de él, no había besado a nadie en trece años.-

Will asintió.- Cinco años. Me has superado.-

\- Por favor no te ofendas. No me odies, Will. No es nada malo contigo, no volverá a pasar, y yo…- la voz de Bruce se suavizó: cómo podía tener ojos tan cálidos.- Eres muy besable, sabes. Seguro has tenido muchas oportunidades, pero una relación con Tony es todo… apenas me siento capaz de manejar eso…-

\- Bueno, al menos eso no es el discurso ableista habitual.- dijo Will, al fin suavizándose.

\- Ah?-

\- Ya sabes… el “ no eres tú, soy yo, y además no se supone que tú no sales con gente, o sea con tu condición…”- Will hizo comillas con los dedos.- Como si no ser neurotípico te atrofiara todo lo demás. Mi “ condición” no me hace un eunuco…- bostezó Will.

Bruce hizo una mueca en simpatía y se sentó en la cama.- Eso no tiene nada que ver… y tampoco soy neurotípico, Will. Ciertamente no hay nada típico en mí…- agregó con una sonrisa bastante amarga.- Por Dios, qué par estamos hechos. Quieres una taza de té?-

\- Que no tengas café como los hombres en tu cocina, Bruce…-

\- Prueba mi mezcla de jengibre y luego me dices eso en la cara.- 

*****************************************************

\- Veterano de WWII, veterano de Vietnam, veteranos de Kuwait, uno de Afganistán… nada de esto tiene sentido. No hay forma que un solo desgraciado haya estado en TODAS estas guerras.- dijo Clint dejando caer el último informe sobre la mesa con un bufido. Jessica, con un único vaso de whisky en la mano, asintió con frustración en su bello rostro: Matt, que estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en el mesón de la cocina, se veía igualmente frustrado. Sólo Nat, que revolvía urbanamente su taza de té acomodada en el sillón se veía más serena.

\- Sería demasiado inquietante que un solo tipo hubiera sido testigo de siete criminales de guerra sin castigar. Significaría que el ejército está lleno de ellos.- dijo con un retintín, a lo que Jessica cerró los ojos.

\- La rusa dice que mejor nos unimos a la fiesta, a matar americanos?-

\- Ningún soldado es inocente.- dijo Matt con dureza, a lo que Jessica lo imitó con burla.

\- Ya estás defendiéndola... si ya sabemos que te van las villanas, oh…-

\- Podría ser personal clerical.- dijo Clint. El apartamento de Matt, en donde solían reunirse, tenía un enorme letrero luminoso fucsia frente a las ventanas, lo que hacía ideal el lugar solamente para una persona ciega: pero aunque le hacía doler los sensibles ojos a Clint, podía apreciar a sencillez del lugar, y lo agradable que debían ser el silencio en el día, si querías dormir tras una noche de patear criminales. Era un barrio bastante pobre, en donde todo el mundo trabajaba de 8de la mañana a 6 de la tarde. Gente demasiado pobre para permitirse niños, o mascotas. La gente a la que Matt le gustaba defender.

A todo horario.

Se volvió, y notó a Natasha mirando a Matt con probablemente el mismo pensamiento. Había algo en Matt, una dedicación, un olvido de sí mismo en su misión, que conmovía: a diferencia de Steve Rogers, que creía aún en la bondad de la humanidad aún a pesar de todo el horror que había visto, Matt creía muy poco en la gente, pero con un fervor casi místico seguía defendiendo a los inocentes. A pesar de su identidad secreta, no había mayor diferencia entre Matt y Daredevil: uno luchaba con los puños, el otro con sus conocimientos legales, pero era exactamente la misma lucha, día y noche. Por severo que fuera a veces, era difícil odiar a alguien tan guiado por su moral, porque era más duro consigo mismo que con ningún otro.

Y sin embargo, a Clint, aunque lo respetaba, lo exasperaba a veces. No por el talentoso artista marcial que era, ni por su rígida moral, sino porque su culpa católica lo hacía cruel a veces.

Cualquiera que fuera cruel con Nat ponía a Clint de los nervios, y tras que una aventura de una noche se transformara en un affair ardoroso, Matt había soltado a Nat sin explicación ni disculpas. Algo que ella era demasiado orgullosa para pedir, por supuesto. Pero como Clint era el mejor amigo que tenía que tolerar suspiros y insomnios de vodka, su humor al respecto no estaba super bien predispuesto a Matt Murdock, que había que ser Daredevil para insultar así a la Black Widow y seguir tan ancho por la vida.

Por supuesto, Jessica, a quien Nat la irritaba por haber sido una criminal muchísimo peor que ella, y ser ahora aclamada como un Avenger, y que opinaba que Matt tenía una secoya entera en el traste, le divertía mucho la situación.

\- Muy astuto, Barton!- dijo Jessica palmoteando sarcásticamente.- Y ese personal clerical va y mata a la gente, arrastrando su burrito para poder caminar y su tanquecito de oxígeno, porque si están dando vueltas desde WWII…-

\- Jessica tiene razón.- dijo Matt con amargura. – Aunque fuera personal clerical que conociera por casualidad a todas las víctimas, cómo podía enterarse de sus crímenes? Si existiera evidencia, porqué no ir a la prensa o a la justicia?-

\- Y porqué ninguno de ellos estaría revelando esos secretos?- agregó Natasha, mordiéndose el labio. Ella, la persona más privada que Clint conociera, se veía sombría: sin duda, estaba pensando en sus propios crímenes, los que la atormentaban a diario. Clint hubiera ido a tomar su mano, pero sabía que Nat detestaba la intimidad en público.

\- Hay personas a las que se les revelan los pecados.- dijo Matt en voz baja, la revelación haciendo que sus ojos apagados se vieran vivos por un momento.- Algo como una confesión… un sacerdote?-

\- Eres tan medieval, Murdock.- dijo Jessica, apurando su vaso al seco y poniéndose de pie, sus largas piernas en jeans elásticas al levantarse.- Si es que es tan obvio. A una sola persona podían, todos esos veteranos, revelarle sus horrores, sin temor de represalias. – agregó, agarrando su chaqueta.- Quién va conmigo al hospital de veteranos, a encontrar al pobre desgraciado psicólogo militar de esos monstruos?-

*******************************************

Cuando Will tenía pesadillas, muchas veces no estaba seguro si estaba durmiendo. Considerando su vida, en variadas ocasiones en la mitad de la pesadilla, se había dado cuenta que era real. Pero cuando soñaba con el estudio de Hannibal, el que había tenido en Baltimore y su elegante figura sentada enfrente suyo, piernas cruzadas, aspecto atento y cortés, sabía que era un sueño: sabía que esos libros y cuadros, que tras la huida de Hannibal nadie había reclamado ahora llenaban el segundo piso de su casa, básicamente porque no había podido soportar que esos mementos de las horas que pasaron juntos – pruebas tangibles de que esas horas, al fin, no habían sido un sueño- acabaran en la basura o empolvándose en una pieza de evidencia. En su sueño, todo estaba en su sitio, la cortina roja y blanca suavizando la luz del atardecer, el escritorio ordenado pero siempre lleno de tareas pendientes: el ciervo que rompiera el cráneo de Tobias Budge en su mesita, los óleos vibrantes y clásicos a la vez de paisajes hermosos traducidos al arte reflejando las lámparas. Quizá el haber experimentado esa sala en la mitad de su encefalitis hacía que la recordase tan claramente: no había el lomo de un libro en las estanterías que no pudiera recordar con detalle.

Ahora en su sueño, Hannibal lo escuchaba pacientemente, aunque no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo. Pero Hannibal asentía, y mientras Will se paseaba nerviosamente, él permanecía quieto, inmóvil. Anclándolo. Will tuvo la borrosa seguridad de que estaban atados por un cordón de carne palpitante, y que mientras él más se aseaba y gesticulaba, más se enredaba en ese cordón, obligándolo a acercarse más y más a ese hombre que era nada más que unas fauces inmensas antropomorfizadas: sin importar en qué dirección, cada vez que se movía estaba más cerca, más cerca, podía sentir su aliento, su calor…

Sabía que si se giraba, en vez de un hombre vería esas fauces animales, y allí, carne roja y palpitante siendo devorada, carne que había sido suya…

\- Es su terapista.- dijo Will, los ojos completamente abiertos. Su voz fue tan clara y despierta que Bruce dio una sacudida y se despertó de golpe, casi cayéndose de la cama: pero cuando Will saltó del lecho y fue derecho al baño a lavarse la cara y agarrar su sweater que estaba en el suelo, Bruce dio otro respingo y se llevó la mano al corazón: al asomarse a la sala, Tony Stark estaba ahí sentado, una caja de donas artesanales a un lado y unos contenedores de café gourmet, de marca, calientes al otro.

\- Ustedes dos me van a matar.- gimió Bruce, manos en la cara.- Yoga y té, no infartos, eso me gusta en la mañana.-

\- Hay desayuno para los hermanitos Banner.- dijo Tony, y aunque su voz era cálida, había algo inquisitivo mientras dejaba a un lado su teléfono, en el que había estado leyendo noticias.- Y Nat te está esperando, baby Banner.-

\- No me digas que le vas a dar en el gusto en lo de ir a hacerle un fashion emergency a Will. Nunca he entendido qué tienen ustedes dos contra los sweaters…-

-No tengo nada contra los sweaters puestos en los abuelitos donde corresponden. Cachemira y lana legítima sí, poliéster peludo sin elastizar no, es el mal.- gruño Tony, mientras sentían agua correr y Will aparecía lavado, con los mismos jeans y sweater del día anterior y las cortas botas que usaba en la mano.- Dijiste que era el terapista? Te das cuenta que en tu historia personal eso de “ fue el terapista!” es como el mayordomo de Clue?-

Will lo miró sin expresión, antes de pasarse una mano por la cara, y Tony hizo una sonrisa con hoyuelos antes de señalarle el café.- Mira, otro que es no verbal antes del café, como Clint y yo. Sírvete, pequeño Banner. Nat te espera para llevarte a los Hamptoms, porque tu asesino de militares atacó de nuevo, y esta vez lo hizo con entusiasmo.-

\- Necesitas que vaya contigo?- se ofreció Bruce, el retintín en voz que decía que entendía lo mucho que Nat estresaba a Will. Pero Will meneó la cabeza, y se acabó el café, antes de hablar en voz ronca:

\- Cuántos?-

\- Cinco.-

\- Jesús.- dijo Bruce.

\- Gracias.- dijo Will, y salió al pasillo, en donde pacientemente envuelta en una parka negra con cierres, Nat lo esperaba.

\- Will…- empezó Bruce, pero Will se metió con ella al ascensor, y Tony agarró a Bruce del polerón deforme que usaba para dormir.

\- Nat y Buckyrrito van con él. Si ese tal Lecter se acerca va a acabar como comida de gato. Tú, te quedas conmigo, porque tengo varias preguntas…- dijo Tony, y los hombros de Bruce se encogieron.- Debo asumir que ese “ no me atrevo a dormir contigo, Tony, si tengo una pesadilla y te hago mermelada no podré perdonármelo Tony, no podemos correr el riesgo Tony” era puro verso o qué?-

Bruce se frotó la cara.

\- No es lo que parece.-

\- Lo que parece es dos lindos cachorritos rizados hechos una bolita durmiendo felices. No sabes el autocontrol que me tomó no desvestirme y meterme al medio, tuve que pensar en Barton en bikini para no entusiasmarme.-

\- Hasta que Will no tuvo pesadillas y me necesitó, no sabía que era capaz de dormir junto a alguien. Con él no… tuve miedo, Tony.- dijo Bruce despacio, a lo que Tony Stark, en su elegante cortavientos sobre jeans de diseñador se cruzó de brazos, ojos tan vivos fijos en él.

\- Miedo de qué? Supone que lindo Will no te hará nada mientras duermes? Te imaginabas que ibas a despertar conmigo sodomizándote sin decir buenos días?-

\- Tony! No, claro que no pienso eso!-

\- Entonces explícate, Banner, porque se me están acabando las teorías sobre esto y no tengo tanto menos IQ que tú!-

******************************************

Will no se había esperado que en vez de ir al sótano desde donde recordaba mantenían los vehículos, la silenciosa pelirroja lo guiara a la azotea, pero entendió todo al ver un helicóptero en marcha, en donde Bucky Barnes, casaca roja encima de un henley oscuro, ya tenía puestos los audífonos de piloto y estaba listo para despegar. El ruido del helicóptero lo golpeó como una pared, inundando su cabeza: pero Nat le alargó en cuanto se subieron unos canceladores de ruido increíblemente efectivos, que luego comprobó eran micrófonos también mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero. La verdad detestaba volar: pero de alguna forma el helicóptero, lleno de paneles transparentes y una vez sin el ruido, se sentía seguro.

\- Clint llamó al amanecer, los encontraron unos surfistas.- dijo Nat en su oído: su voz era baja y sedosa mientras despegaban, volando sobre un Manhattan que amanecía.- Dijo que nos esperaría allá con Jessica. Matt y Steve están juntando información sobre las víctimas, pero es reciente… es un escuadrón humanitario que estuvo el 2010 en Haití.-

\- Eso no era una guerra.- dijo Will con inquietud. Algo aquí no cuadraba. Bucky le dirigió un ojeada, detectando algo en su voz: pero el resto de la hora de vuelo fue silenciosa, mientras cruzaban un cielo que se volvía radiantemente azul en dirección al mar.

Cuando aterrizaron en un descampado salpicado de pastos altos y salvajes, una banda de verde entre las manicuradas casas del elegante Breakers Bay de los Hamptoms y la playa de arena gris, Will lo supo aún antes de que Bucky detuviese el helicóptero. Aún entre todos los autos de policía, del FBI; aún entre las tiendas de forenses, y el perímetro trazado con plásticos de vivos colores, bajo ese sol radiante y cielos azules que anunciaban un futura primavera, lo supo y se atambaleó, la mano de Bucky yendo a sostenerlo.

Este no era el asesino de veteranos.

Cinco hombres grandes y musculosos estaban en círculo, de rodillas, desnudos: sus cuerpos atléticos eran bellos aún en la muerte, como estatuas. Aún desde donde estaba podía ver el rojo vacío de sus pechos: no había costillas, corazón, pulmones, nada. En sus manos atadas y tendidas al frente en expresión de súplica, descansaban patéticos pedazos de carne: sus propios genitales, como goteantes ofrendas salpicadas de arena.

En el centro, Will por un momento pensó que veía a una mujer embarazada asesinada y se heló, antes de entender que veía un maniquí de ropa maternal, también abierto, instalado en el centro como ídolo o efigie. Pero el vientre abultado del maniquí había sido abierto: y podía ver el reguero de sangre, en donde todos esos órganos arrancados habían acabado, primorosamente arreglados.

No necesitaba cerrar los ojos para ver el diseño. Lo sabía con un golpe de vista. Éste no era el asesino de veteranos y su venganza de artesano. Este era un artista: era Hannibal.  
Nat y Bucky estaban muy silenciosos a su lado. Clint, que estaba hablando con alguien del FBI y se veía terriblemente trasnochado corrió hacia ellos, y mirando a Will, habló con un gesto de disgusto a la escena.

\- Alguna idea de qué es esto, Graham?-

Will dio unos pasos, y su voz sonó áspera, apagada.

\- Es una tarjeta de agradecimiento por reunirnos.- dijo, antes de abrazar su propia cintura y cerrar los ojos levantando la vista al cielo, inspirando con dificultad. El viento olía a sangre y mar.


	13. CALL

El que Tony tuviera casa en Montauk, a menos de una hora de ahí, fue extremadamente útil, porque todo el mundo y su gato exigió hablar con Will Graham antes de que el Chesapeake Ripper estaba actuando, bueno, tan lejos de la bahía de Chesapeake. Había pasado tanto rato que a pesar de la escena y a pesar del montón de gente exigiendo respuestas Bucky había agarrado a Will, lo había instalado en una de las tiendas del FBI y lo había forzado a tragarse un batido proteico, una taza de café bastante decente y un sándwich que debía haber conseguido en algún sitio. Nat se había llevado el helicóptero para buscar a Matt y Jessica: Tony había prometido recogerlos, aunque Clint había traído un jeep.

\- Como fue que llegaste tan rápido?- dijo Bucky, mientras Will masticaba sin mucho interés, dirigiéndose a Clint, que ojeroso se había sentado a su lado, inhlndo su propio café, las líneas de su cara más pronunciadas por la falta de sueño.

\- Sargento John Malvoney, sq, West Point.- dijo apuntando con su taza al hombre que había estado de rodillas más cerca del mar, al que acababan de meter por piezas en una bolsa de cuero plástico negra con cierre y se llevaban.- Tu asesino fue tan amable asesinarlo para comprobar nuestra teoría, justo cuando venía a tener una charlita con él.-

\- El otro asesino, el de veteranos… es un terapista.- dijo Will en voz baja, a lo que Clint asintió, admiración en los ojos.

\- Mira, Jessica, lo había deducido, porque a pesar de ser la bruja más antipática que existe, cuando quiere igual es la más lista. Quiere verte.- murmuró.- Ella consiguió, no me preguntes cómo, las listas de atenciones del hospital de veteranos y me envió medio centenar de pacientes que se vieron en la misma unidad. Matt los cruzó con aquellos que tenían algún prontuario civil, y… aquí estamos.-

\- Supongo que no hay duda que esos cuatro hombres cometieron crímenes en Haití.- dijo Bucky, los brazos cruzados. Él no había tocado la comida.

\- Hannibal nunca ha matado un inocente, aunque su definición de culpable… varía.- dijo Will, su voz temblando un poco pero luego haciéndose convencida, profesoral.- Esos hombres… violaron mujeres en Haití. Incluyendo alguna embarazada con resultado de su muerte. Por el amor de Dios, está tan escrito, es que no lo ven? Es como letras de neón! Esos hombres pusieron parte de ellos… partes muertas, y podridas en ella, que estaba impoluta, y esas partes se volverán podridas… asquerosas…!- exclamó levantándose, yendo a la puerta de la tienda de plástico blanco, desde donde aún se veía el maniquí en el centro de la explanada.- Es como ver dibujos infantiles y luego la versión de eso de un artista. Hannibal elevó la venganza de ese hombre a poesía. Apenas podía entender los designios de ese hombre, es como escuchar una radio mal sintonizada, pero Hannibal es como estar en la ópera en primera fila. Está interpretando su música: me está revelando lo que ese hombre es.-

\- Will…- dijo Clint, sosteniéndole el hombro, pero el agente se paseó, apretando los puños.

\- Esto es una cortesía profesional, no lo ven?!-

\- Lo que veo es que me estás asustando.- dijo Bucky en voz baja.- Admiras el trabajo de ese hombre?- 

\- oh, no se hagan los horrorizados, ustedes han matado más gente que ese y con menos motivo, y tú encima lo has hecho con saña!- soltó Will a Bucky, casi sin pensar en ello antes de seguir gesticulando.- Es una cortesía de psicólogo a psicólogo, un “ yo también estoy harto de oír las confesiones más oscuras de desgraciados sin poder hacer nada! Estoy harto de oír a culpables decir cómo los hace sentir el hacer daño y no poder revelarlo, acusarlos, castigarlos!” – exclamó Will apuntando con el dedo a la explanada, ya vacía de cadáveres.- Hannibal conoce al criminal… y aprueba al tipo! Esto es más que un copycat, es un cover como Nirvana y " The Man who sold the world".-

\- Realmente conoces bien a ese bastardo.- dijo Clint en voz baja: Bucky les había dado la espalda, la vista en el mar.- Pero acaso estás proponiendo que dejemos al tipo seguir sus matanzas? Y los inocentes en Central Park, Will?-

\- No he dicho eso.- Will se apagó, la animación en su rostro desapareciendo.- Mi empatía no significa que tengan razón. Hay que detenerlo, por supuesto.-

\- Pues este crimen, por lindo que te parezca…- dijo Bucky con cierta acidez.- No nos coloca más cerca del asesino que buscamos, ni del tuyo de paso.-

\- Barnes…- dijo Will con torpeza, quitándose los lentes.- Lo siento. No quería…-

\- Voy a buscar al sheriff local, quería hablar contigo.- dijo Bucky largándose a paso vivo. 

La policía local estaba sumamente escéptica de Will, pero uno de los DA asistentes conocía a Matt, y cuando él llegó suavizó las cosas, haciéndoles entender que en cierto sentido era sumamente conveniente que un experto pudiera garantizar que el culpable no era un residente de los Hamptoms, sino alguien de paso. Mucho mejor para el turismo, que era el motor de la región: y mucho mejor para ellos, que podían embolsar los horrores y enviarlos, real y figurativamente, de vuelta a la ciudad. Entre la labia de Matt y el dinero de Tony, que llegó poco más tarde en un Ferrari a llevarse a Will y Jessica- que la gente fea se fuera en el jeep, dijo- a la casa de Montauk, la policía los dejó irse en paz, sin más que unas miradas de desconfianza a Will.

Bruce se había asustado e intercambiado miradas con Clint al ver a Will tan pálido y silencioso cuando llegó, pero al ver la mansión en Montauk, Will se había suavizado, sus ojos yendo a los oscuros pinos y la capa de hojas en el suelo que rodeaba la gran casa blanca, sus patios salvajes rodeados de viejos árboles. La casa tenía todo para atraer a un introvertido, con su distancia de la carrera, el bosque envolviéndolo a la espalda, los balcones y ventanales altos y discretos: y Steve y Thor, que los esperaban allí y habían abierto la casa, los recibieron alegremente dando voces. Había olor a gumbo y ensalada fresca, y Will, que se había quedado atrás, respiró el aroma a comida y a los pinos, como si limpiara el aroma de la sangre de sus pulmones.

\- Vamos o no quedará nada. Aunque Thor siempre cocina como para cincuenta personas.- dijo Bruce con gentileza. Los demás se habían metido en la casa, dándoles cierta privacidad con asombroso tacto: Will se había quedado afuera de pie en un triángulo de árboles, el suelo blando de agujas de pino.

\- Siempre son así, Bruce?- dijo Will con cierta aspereza. Apoyado en la baranda de la escalinata del porche, Bruce se cruzó de brazos.

\- Qué quieres decir?-

\- Ninguno de ustedes es familia, si descuentas tu relación con Stark. Pero juegan a serlo… juegan a esta extraña familia con Rogers como hermano mayor, tú como la madre, Stark como el padre y el hermanito del medio travieso, la pequeña a la que todo se le tolera… hasta con primitos que vienen a jugar. Son los seres más poderosos del mundo y actúan como niños. La gente los imagina como un escuadrón de supermilitares y dioses, y ustedes, aún con lo que vimos por la mañana…- Will hizo un gesto exasperado, porque arriba, por algún motivo, se oía a Clint y Tony cantando a voz en cuello “ What gonna do with a drunken sailor?”.

\- Al igual que tú, ésta no es nuestra primera escena de crimen. Ni la número cincuenta.- dijo Bruce, el rostro inclinado.- Haces de maravilla el papel de primito complicado, hablando de eso. Pero dado que ninguno de nosotros es abiertamente aceptado ni encaja en ninguna parte, nos puedes culpar por crear nuestro propio ecosistema?-

\- Es mentira. Y no sobrevivirá.- dijo Will con amargura.

\- No, probablemente. Pero no hace felices entretanto.- dijo Bruce con calma y un amargura idénticas.

\- Oigan, Thor hizo pan asgardiano, ese con cerveza.- dijo Nat desde el balcón: por como los miraba, Will supo que había oído todo.- Si no vienen, no puedo garantizar sus derechos.-

*********************

Bruce pudo sentir cómo Will los estudiaba, pero después de lo mucho que los Avengers le habían prestado atención a él, no podía juzgarlo por su mirada de taxonomista. Quizá era mejor que pensara en ellos en vez del horror que viesen en la mañana, y todo el mundo parecía sentir la misma necesidad de olvidar por un rato este tableau terrible y recuperarse, bromeando y bebiendo un vino local con sabor a berries que Tony le gustaba mucho, pasando cestos de pan caliente de mano en mano. Era cierto que su alegría de estar juntos tenía siempre un reborde frenético, premonitorio, la sensación de gente golpeada por la vida que sabe que la felicidad nunca dura: pero no lo hacía menos dulce?

La conversación no volvió a los asesinos hasta que Matt, que tenía sus excelentes maneras de orfanato católico, arrastró a Jessica, a Clint y a Nat a limpiar la cocina y lavar los platos, y Will se levantó para recoger la mesa con aire ausente. Con los platitos hondos apilados en las manos, estaba balanceando las copas cuando Nat habló.

\- La pista de Jessica es sólida. Clint y yo revisamos toda la data que está disponible, y la que trajo Matt: todos los veteranos muertos se atendían en el mismo hospital militar, en las afueras de Hudson Bay, y todos recibían atención psicológica allí.-

\- Todos…? Vivían en una zona muy dispersa.- dijo Bruce en una esquina, donde preparaba una tetera de cerámica con té perfumado.

\- Eso es testimonio a lo escasos que son esos hospitales. Hay tres en toda la costa Oeste, y los otros están en Maine y más al Norte. Nuestro país no es bueno con los militares, francamente.- 

\- Tenemos los nombres de los terapistas?-

\- Hay cuatro, aunque sólo dos trabajaban persona a persona, los demás trabajaban en grupo o workshops.- dijo Matt secándose las manos.- Pero para conseguir más información, necesitamos a alguien que pueda de verdad meterse ahí.-

\- Meterse?- dijo Bruce, confuso. Era un hombre brillante, pero no un detective: y Jessica, que simpatizaba con él, se dejó caer en una silla a su lado, usando unos cubitos de azúcar para ilustrar sus palabras, su vieja camiseta salpicándose de granitos.

\- Lo más lógico es seguir a los cuatro terapistas hasta que uno se incrimine.- dijo ella, separando cuatro cubitos y colocándolos en una servilleta, contando con los dedos.- Murdock, Mérida, Jessica Rabbit y yo nos dividimos ese trabajo. Pero en un caso como este puedes seguir a los cazadores, y atraparlos cuando cacen: pero el mejor modo de salvar vidas es identificar a las víctimas y sacar a casi todas del medio. Así la que quede es un señuelo seguro. Si conseguimos que alguien se meta allí y consiga más que el soplo que le dieron a Clint, podemos saber cuáles de los 6700 pacientes de ese hospital tienen un historial de crímenes de guerra.- agregó, reuniendo otros cubitos alrededor.

\- Era necesario que manosearas toda el azúcar?- gruñó Nat, instalándose al otro lado de Bruce. Jessica, a la que le encantaba irritar a Nat, se los metió todos en la boca a la vez, se colgó del brazo de Bruce y le sonrió a Nat de oreja a oreja, lo que era bastante alarmante.

\- Jones, compórtate.- se quejó Matt sin volverse.

\- Nat, con el cuchillo del pan no, es para comer.- completó Clint sin volverse tampoco, mientras Bruce intentaba escabullirse sin éxito. Will, que las miraba, sonrió aunque sin humor. No solía envidiarle sus mujeres a otros hombres, y claramente ninguna de las dos era lo que conoces popularmente como “ la mujer de”; pero te hacía preguntarte que se sentiría ser protegido por alguien tan feroz y fuerte como ellas. Con un suspiro, se froto los ojos cansados, y Bruce alargó un brazo a él.

\- Will, no te has sentado en todo el dia. Ven, te mostraré tu cuarto.-

\- Aún no oigo cómo se supone que van a conseguir esos archivos.- gruñó Will, a lo que Clint le dirigió una lenta sonrisa.

\- Digamos que todavía no ha nacido el militar que se le resista a Steve Rogers y War Machine. –

***************************************************************************

-… Y esa es toda la historia.- Steve, que había acabado con su conferencia con James Rhodes un rato luego, Bucky paseándose detrás mientras el laptop de Tony (llamar laptop a eso era como llamar auto a un Testarrosa) les daba una señal encriptada directa a la Base Edwards, se echó atrás, frotándose los ojos.- Por Dios, cómo desearía que esto no se hiciera público…-

\- Estás tratando de proteger criminales de guerra, Rogers?- dijo Tony. Tras molestar un rato a Rhodey, había dejado a Bucky y Steve hablando con el militar en su habitación y se había ido a la ducha: ahora ya en pijama, que no podían ser más estilosos y parecían ropa de correr cara, Tony se frotaba en pelo con una toalla mientras los dos ex soldados lo miraban. Steve se veía cansado, sus jeans salpicados de jugo de limón tras preparar esa cena.

\- No, por supuesto. Ojalá todo eso saliera a la luz, se juzgara, se pagaran reparaciones… pero ya es difícil para la gente nacida antes del 2000 aceptar la ayuda de un terapeuta, máxime a soldados. Imagínate si esto se sabe… va a arruinar la confianza en esos profesionales.-

\- Podrías cambiar “ gente nacida antes del 2000” por “yo” en esa frase.- dijo Bucky con aspereza.

\- No estamos hablando de mí.- dijo Steve poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo.

\- Yo les he dado los números y me he ofrecido a pagar profesionales. No soy el mayor fan de ir a sentarme a hablar de mí, okay, lo soy, qué mentiroso, pero Pepper en su momento le puso una traílla a una de mis bolas y me llevó, y no me habrá puesto cuerdo porque milagros no hacen los pobrecitos pero oye, se acabaron los ataques de pánico, ya no hago robots asesinos y no creo supervillanos a diestra y siniestra como antes a punta de insultar gente, de algo sirve el asuntito…- Tony se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la gran gama blanca y verde, el grueso edredón arrugándose bajo él.- Tú también eres un creyente en el santo poder de Freud, no es así Terminator?-

\- Yo voy una vez a la semana, aunque más no sea por el café que sirve Elizabeth Warden.- dijo Bucky con una sonrisa torcida.- Esa mujer recibió todo el sentido común que le falta a SHIELD.-

\- Por supuesto que tú tienes que ir, con todo lo que te ha pasado es lo mínimo, a mi no me pasó nada, es de ti de quien hay que…- empezó a Steve con calor preparándose para salir, pero Bucky rodó los ojos con exasperación.

\- Rogers, puede que a ti no te hayan metido tásers en el culo, pero despertaste solo en el mundo tras dormir setenta años y te pusieron un pijama de colores y te mandaron a pelear contra aliens sin siquiera chequear que estuvieras medianamente cuerdo! Si eso no es abuso no sé qué es!-

\- No voy a discutir eso ahora. Tony, avísanos el teniente Rhodes se comunica de nuevo. Yo haré unas llamadas por la mañana, Sam está averiguando por su lado. – agregó Steve con un suspiro, su mano en el pomo de la puerta.- Quizá Elizabeth Warden pueda ayudar al hermano de Bruce, hoy se veía… pues francamente…- 

Steve se detuvo al abrir la puerta, porque ahí, en vieja polera y pantalón de buzo gris estaba Bruce, una almohada bajo el brazo, su celular y una taza de té en la otra mano, poniéndose rojo de a poco y apretando los labios. Steve parpadeó y Bruce se mordió el labio asintiendo con exasperación.

\- Se veía cómo, Steve?- dijo con una suavidad peligrosa.

\- Oh, es mi cumpleaños y me traen un osito teddy para dormir!- dijo Tony alegremente, rebotando sentado en la cama.

\- Normalmente la gente no quiere hacerle esas cosas a sus ositos teddy.- dijo Bucky por sobre el hombro, su sonrisa torcida humorística.

\- No sé tú, yo tuve el mío hasta los 25…-

\- Francamente qué sobre Will, Steve?- repitió Bruce, a lo que Steve suspiró, pero Bucky lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó por la puerta.

\- Dañado, se veía tu hermanito hoy, y no tendrás cara de decirme que no sé de lo que estoy hablando.- soltó Bucky.- Lo que le hizo Lecter no parece andar muy lejos de lo que me hizo a mí HYDRA, así que conseguirle ayuda debería ser más prioridad que la meta de engordarlo que todo el mundo parece tener.- acabó ya en el pasillo.

\- Sí, bueno, después de su último terapeuta, no me lo imagino yendo a sentarse con otro.- dijo Bruce con una mueca. Bucky se encogió de hombros y se llevó a Steve, y Bruce, más rojo que antes, entró en el cuarto de Tony, y cerró la puerta, para ver al dueño de casa tendiéndole los brazos y abriendo la cama con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Tony… no estoy diciendo que sea seguro, y si no quieres está bien, pero pensé que podíamos… tratar de dormir juntos. Sólo dormir. Pensé que… quizá no sea una buena idea, pero…-

\- Bruce, no tienes que explicarte, claramente no es yoga lo que vamos a hacer a esta hora. Ven acá, esta cama tiene un colchón fantástico, deja ese té ahí y ven…-

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada más…- Bruce sentó en la cama como si estuviera hecha de bombas, pero Tony apagó la luz de un manotazo y te tendió como el hombre de vitruvio, sus ojos relucientes en la penumbra de las luces del exterior.

\- Banner, ven a hacerte bolita conmigo, es una orden. Dejaste a baby Banner arropado? Le leíste un cuento de psicópatas buenos?-

\- Deja en paz a mi hermano.- dijo Bruce, tendiéndose con un bufido. Tony alargó una sola mano para acariciarle el pelo, tocó su nariz y tras una pausa, rodó hasta pegar su espalda a su costado, muy quieto.

\- Podemos pagarle el tratamiento que desee. No me gusta ver a la gente sufrir, Bruce.-

Hubo una pausa, y Bruce se movió para rodearlo con el brazo y besar su pelo húmedo.

\- Te quiero, Tony.-

\- Sabes que Barnes, Rogers no porque posa de decente, Barnes está contándole a los Assasain Twin que viniste a mi cama y los dos van a estar con la oreja parada toda la noche por si te hago cosas malitas? Puedes dormir completamente tranquilo, me tienen vigiladísimo…- dijo Tony con voz burlona. Bruce, que entendía lo que en realidad quería decirle, a saber: que no corría ningún peligro, con una casa llena de superhéroes dispuestos a detener cualquier sombra de un código verde, asintió, aliviado, y cerró los ojos, los dedos de ambos encontrándose en la colcha.

También entendía que sepultado en la perorata, había un “ también te quiero”. Y un “ no te vayas”.

Los ojos cerrados, su aroma cerca, Bruce se preguntó si alguno de los dos podría separarse del otro sin ansiar este contacto por lo que les quedaba de vida. No era eso lo terrible de ser feliz?

********************* 

Faltaba mucho para amanecer cuando Will despertó. Desde la ventana del primer piso en la preciosa habitación que le asignaran podía ver una niebla tan espesa como algodón en el exterior: por un momento no supo qué lo había despertado, ni estaba seguro de estar despierto. 

El bosque daba al impresión de un halo protector, verde y aireado, al acercarte a la casa, pero al mirar hacia afuera desde la ventana de la habitación, Will sintió una sensación animal de exposición. Se había levantado niebla, que reflectaba los poderosos focos LED que rodeaban la casa: y en comparación con el bosque quieto y oscuro, Will se sintió como puesto en una vitrina, la única cosa iluminada y en exhibición en kilómetros a la redonda. Su instinto de cazador, su propio ser, sentía rechazo a esa audaz exposición que era tan Tony Stark, que parecía gritarle a los predadores que vinieran por él, que se atrevieran. Él, en cambio, quería un lugar oscuro en donde tuviera tantos costados protegidos como pudiera.

Había un silencio completo en la casa, puntuado solamente por los beeps apagados de sistemas de seguridad y una casa completamente informatizada. 

Suponía que esos beeps debían ayudar a que esa gente, que vivían en un mundo tan tecnificado, a dormir. Para él, esos beeps lo hacían pensar en hospitales y bombas, y por un momento se esforzó en bloquearlos sin éxito: como el tic tac de un reloj, mientras más intentaba ignorarlo, más lo perseguía. Beep, bep, bip, beep, click, clickity click, bip.

Clok.

Aún mientras el horror le subía por la espalda como la sensación de morder un hielo se te expande por la boca, Will admiró, despersonalizado, el poder de los sentidos humanos. 

No tenía ninguna duda cuáles de esos bips y clicks eran producidos por máquinas: y de que ese clok, era producido por un ser vivo. Había una sutil irregularidad en la repetición del sonido? El roce de lo humano antes del golpe? Una milésima de segundo incontable, irrepetible, antes o después, que el diminuto tímpano humano podía captar e identificar como un sonido guiado por la voluntad, en vez de parte de la matemática cacofonía? 

Su cuerpo captaba cosas, identificaba cosas, sabía cosas que su mente sólo podía reconocer a posteriori. Era eso una falta de sabiduría? O era una protección atávica de la presa, que no le permitía ver los colmillos hasta muy tarde y aseguraba al predador su sustento? Cómo podías vivir, después de todo, sabiendo que la muerte rondaba y tu futuro, el ser consumido, el fin de tu existencia ya vivía y era real, y sólo lo separaba de ti un número finito de respiraciones?

Ese clock le era familiar como su propio aliento. Era el ruido de una pezuña en la tierra dura del bosque: y con la sensación que tiene un adicto cuando la metadona le corre por las venas tras mucho, mucho tiempo en rehab, Will forzó los ojos a través del ventanal, a través del reflejo metálico de los focos, y entre la niebla, vio moverse las espinas vivas de una cornamenta entre los árboles. Estaba lejos, y sabía, con la fría sanidad mental que aparecía incluso en sus peores crisis, que estaba demasiado lejos para que oyera el golpeteo de pezuñas, menos aún en blanda tierra de bosque acolchada por generaciones de hojas secas. 

Pero lo oía, y por eso Will sabía perfectamente que estaba soñando, o alucinando. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que le había perdido el miedo a esa realización, y abrió la ventana sin dudar, la humedad de la noche que llenaba el vidrio de gotitas entrando y prendiéndosele de la nariz con su olor a tierra mojada.

Había una terraza, no más que un delicado podio de piedra embaldosado y rodeado de una baranda de metal. Will apoyó una mano y pasó las piernas al otro lado sin ningún esfuerzo, sus pies en zapatillas hundiéndose en el césped blando: pero poco pasos más allá había gravilla, y luego atravesando el círculo de vehículos estacionados, el bosque empezaba con su alfombra de hierbas salvajes y arbustos transformándose en árboles.

Había parecido lejos, pero a Will le pareció que no había pasado más que un segundo mientras avanzó entre árboles auroleados de niebla y se metió en las sombras, abandonando el radiante círculo de luz protectora de los focos. Inspiró la cargante humedad de esa niebla, y lo hizo con la fruición con que se anhelas las sábanas limpias de tu cama al final del día.

Aún podía ver, entre los troncos de los árboles, moverse la anormalidad de esa cornamenta aguzada como cuchillos. La siguió, sus pies hundiéndose cada vez más en la tierra e hinchada, que emitía vapores al comprimirse bajo su peso como la carne muerta: y en su avance, la noche que había sido tan invitante, el cielo tan alto sobre los árboles, desapareció hasta que todo lo que lo rodeaba era niebla, troncos y ramas, y un bosque anormal en su silencio.

Un silencio tan total que Will sentía sus latidos, y el rumor de la sangre en sus oídos.

\- Hannibal.- dijo, ciego en la niebla, la voz firme, sin miedo ninguno.- Aquí estoy.-

\- Will.- dijo una voz inmediatamente, imposiblemente cerca, y lo que fuera que se movía en las sombras alargó dos brazos largos y le rodeó el torso.

****************************

El ruido infinitesimal del roce de la seda despertó a Clint, junto con la ausencia de la carne suave y cálida bajo sus manos. Ponerle camisón de seda a Nat era un poco como ponerle un cascabel a un gato: incluso en sueños, su mente esperó un intervalo de tiempo razonable para que ella fuera por un vaso de agua o usara el baño, pero pasados los tres minutos, abrió los ojos completamente, buscándola.

Ella estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta abierta, quieta, escuchando, la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo. La casa se sentía completa y en paz, pero Clint tenía experiencia como para jamás desoír los instintos de Nat.

\- Qué pasa?-

\- Algo está mal.- dijo ella en voz baja, antes de echar a andar con decisión descalza, en su breve camisola.- Ve por James.-


	14. Touch of Darkness

No había quedado ninguna habitación con camas gemelas libre, así que Steve se había acomodado con Bucky en un cuarto del tercer piso con una enorme King, y tras una ducha había caído profundamente dormido. Se despertó sin motivo para ver en la penumbra a Bucky despierto, apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, un codo en la rodilla levantado: y esa silenciosa vigilancia sobre su cabeza dormida, que podría haber sido enervante, era muy familiar. Bucky había sido un hombre alegre, que insuflaba vida a las angustias de Steve Rogers en 1940: ahora, sus silencios cargados de sombras, que mantenía cuidadosamente encerrados en su mente y se negaba a compartir, eran fuente de dolidas conjeturas para Steve. Hubiera querido que Bucky, su Bucky, confiara en él, y le hablara de las cosas que lo mantenían despierto por la noche: pero Bucky callaba siempre, aunque agradecía sus preguntas con un gesto como si simplemente no tuviera palabras para expresar lo que sentía, lo que había pasado.

Steve estaba bastante asustado de que eso fuera cierto.

Sin embargo, esta noche, al parpadear despierto, de pronto supo qué pasaba por la mente de Bucky, y habló, voz pastosa aún.

\- No eres como ese asesino, Buck.-

\- Porque no los dejaba decorados como Navidad? Dudo que esa diferencia signifique mucho para los muertos.-

\- Bucky.- Steve se frotó los ojos, y la hebra de exasperación en su voz fue tan clara en la palabra que Bucky se levantó inmediatamente, cejas fruncidas.- Buck, vuelve a la cama, necesitas dormir…-

\- Voy a salir.-

\- Bucky, no necesitas torturarte más por lo que hayas hecho obligado por HYDRA!- protestó Steve sentándose en la cama.

\- Esto no es tortura.- dijo Bucky con acidez.- Yo, de todo el mundo, sé perfectamente la diferencia.-

\- Es Will Graham lo que te pone tan insoportable? Tú y Nat están realmente afectados por él…-

\- Me contaron que saliste huyendo como un conejo cuando se ofreció a darte una mirada.- retrucó Bucky, a lo que el rostro de Steve se ensombreció, al fin levantándose de la cama detrás de Bucky y encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

\- No me muero de las ganas de enterarme de qué soy realmente capaz.- dijo sombríamente.

\- A Nat y a mí no nos dejaron opción más que enterarnos, perdona que no idolatremos a baby Banner.-

\- Pues me parece que Natalia hace bastantes menos aspavientos que tú…- soltó Steve irritado, a lo que el rostro de Bucky se enfrió como un iceberg.

\- Eso es lo que te parece que hago…?- murmuró, pero lo que iba a ser una pelea de primera categoría se cortó cuando los oídos de los dos supersoldados sintieron los pasos ligeros, aún antes de que les tocaran la puerta.

Era Jessica, con la camiseta gris que Matt usara en la cena cayéndole hasta las rodillas, por toda vestimenta. Los dos hicieron un sonido idéntico de apreciación, pero la detective sólo elevó las cejas.

\- Will Graham no está en su cuarto. Clint ya salió a buscarlo con Matt: Nat está despertando a los demás.-

*******************************

Mientras tanto, en las sombras:

-… por tu propio pie, como los sacrificios del antiguo testamento. La presa es presa desde su nacimiento: qué hace sino caminar de la vida hacia la muerte, con cada ejercicio de su voluntad, indefectiblemente? Resistirse a tu verdadera naturaleza debería ser un pecado.-

\- Sí, mira, dudo que los sacrificios estén muy de acuerdo contigo.- dijo Will con acidez. La tenue penumbra que la niebla creaba, mucho más clara a su izquierda, desde donde aún el resplandor de la casa creaba sombras, le permitía ver a Hannibal, como siempre, ataviado como un caballero perfectamente en armonía con sus alrededores: grueso sweater, chaquetón parka de montañista muy oscuro, tela sin reflejos en su estiloso traje deportivo. Parecía un hábil alpinista o un cazador en las portadas de esas revistas que atraen a diletantes de mediana edad armados con Visas o Mastercards de lujo: nada en él te hacía pensar en el hombre que había creado esa sinfonía de horror la noche anterior. Si estaba algo más delgado y ojeroso, parecían más bien afectaciones de look que otra cosa.

\- Supiste que te buscaba, y sabías que aguardaba para verte. Vas a negar que la conexión entre nosotros sigue viva, y bien, Will?-

\- Sí, mira, antes de que empieces a declamar a Ariosto, respóndeme una preguntita. Porqué le estás haciendo favores, o colaboraciones, o… como esos raperos, un Asesino de Veteranos, ft. Hannibal, a ese ex soldado? Lo conoces?-

\- Responderé todas tus preguntas, si contestas las mías, Will.- dijo Hannibal, sentándose en un tronco caído con la misma elegancia con la que solía hacerlo en la oficina de su casa. Lo único fuera de lugar era que la humedad de la niebla había deshecho su perfecto peinado atrás, dejando caer hebras rubias sobre la frente.

\- Qué quieres que diga.- él se cruzó de brazos, su irritación palpable. El miedo se había ido: Will ahora sólo sentía una extraña excitación, un placer disgustado pero inequívoco, como quitarte una costra ya casi suelta. Hannibal le era tan espantosamente familiar, que por más que sabía que el hombre que había matado tanto que podría haber nadado en una piscina de la sangre de sus víctimas estaba ahí delante, el destriparlo a él incluido, no lograba sino ver al terapista que había sido su amigo, el hombre cuyas enveresadas conversaciones lo habían ayudado a encontrar su propia claridad. 

Claridad que le había permitido ver el monstruo que era, después de todo.

\- Cómo supiste que te aguardaba aquí?- dijo Hannibal con voz ligera. Will se frotó la frente con el brazo.

\- Ahora soy vidente. O vi en tu diseño algún mensaje que procesé subliminalmente, sin entenderlo, pero que me provocó una compulsión indeclinable. O soy simplemente un detective que no es idiota, y conociéndote a ti y a tu amor por el dramatismo, supe que te quedarías por aquí esperando como un pescador con el anzuelo. Esa niebla… tu teatralidad no te iba a permitir perdértela.- dijo con una risa burlona.- O simplemente eres tan stalker, que no puedo dar dos pasos sin pisarte. Elige la que prefieras, me da lo mismo.- 

\- Prefería la explicación de que tu alma siguió tus propios designios para encontrarme, pero podría decirse simplemente que … “ journeys end in lovers meeting”- agregó con una sonrisa, a lo que Will le dirigió una mirada tan inexpresiva que Hannibal no pudo más que ensanchar su sonrisa.- Ah, Will. Sin importar cómo o dónde se mueva el mundo, tú sigues siendo mi única constante, el único souvenir de mis esfuerzos que reaviva mi humanidad…-

\- Sé que te crees que soy tu juguete, Hannibal.-

\- No, Will. Nunca has sido un juguete. Si te comparo a algo, sería a un lugar, a un sentimiento. Como visitar un país del que sólo tienes los recuerdos vagos y dulces de la infancia. O escuchar por primera vez a Grieg: el saber que has encontrado algo raro y exquisito, sin lo cual ya no deseas vivir.- 

\- Te hice una pregunta, Hannibal.-

\- No fue sólo para atraerte que tomé las vidas de esos hombres, no. Pero podemos decir que tu nuevo equipo es más agudo de lo que me conviene, y que el que ese hombre esté aún suelto sirve a mis propósitos.-

\- Cuáles son esos propósitos? Y es cierto que comiste la carne de Bucky Barnes?-

\- Esas.- dijo Hannibal despacio, levantándose y yendo hacia él, sin hacer ruido. La niebla era tan tupida que se sentía como una mortaja entre ellos y el mundo.- Son dos preguntas.-

\- Haz las tuyas.- dijo Will, la voz firme, pero cualquiera fuera su dominio, hubo un leve gesto de sobresalto cuando Hannibal le tomó el brazo.

\- Dime, Will.- dijo Hannibal, y el profiler sintió su aliento, cálido como el de un animal.- Si te toco, esta vez contigo despierto, gritarás?-

************************************

\- Deberían haber nueve respiraciones en esta casa. Hay 8.- dijo Matt, reteniendo el brazo de Steve, que iba a lanzarse a recorrer la casa buscando al desaparecido Will Graham.- No está dentro.- 

\- Ustedes cinco, afuera a buscarlo. Yo despierto a Tony y le pido que use su tecnología para encontrarlo.-

\- Lleva el escudo para cuando le digas a Bruce.- dijo Nat al pasar, ligera a pesar de su gruesa parka, mientras Jessica, ya vestida, Matt, Clint y Bucky se desperdigaban por diferentes salida, yendo al encuentro de la niebla. El bosque más allá de las luces de la casa parecía negro como la tinta, pero la verdad ninguno tenia demasiado miedo: eran avengers, superhéroes, soldados legendarios que habían enfrentado aliens y monstruos: qué miedo podían tenerle a un simple asesino? Steve corrió a la puerta de Tony, pero al abrirla de golpe, se acordó demasiado tarde que no estaba solo.

Bruce se incorporó de golpe, ojos completamente verdes, su cuerpo entre Tony y la puerta, y cuando se encendió la luz, lo miró un segundo como si no lo reconociera. Steve se maldijo por no haber recordado antes, no haber tocado discretamente…

Con una maldición, Bruce huyó al baño, en donde oyeron correr la ducha. Con profunda frustración, Tony se sentó en la cama.

\- Voy YO a tu dormitorio, a hacer saltar a TU NOVIO con PTSD, Rogers? Hago yo eso? Ah? Ah?-

\- Es una emergencia…- empezó Steve, pero se había sonrojado.- Es Will! No está la casa, los demás están buscándolo…-

\- Will no está?- dijo Bruce con alarma, emergiendo con el pelo mojado, el verde volviendo a sus ojos que se habían calmado.

\- Y yo que había conseguido ser la cuchara grande.- bufó Tony, desplomándose en la cama.- Qué les da a los Banner por largarse de paseo cada vez que no les clavas los pies al piso?!-

\- Necesitamos tu tecnología para encontrarlo, hay mucha niebla!-

\- Ya voy, ya voy, Capitán Cockblock!!-

******************************** 

La tecnología de Tony venía bien cuando hacía falta, pero para Matt y sus sentidos aguzados hasta lo sobrenatural, era una ayuda, no una necesidad. Sus sentidos le permitían navegar la ciudad de noche, New York de noche, la ciudad que no dormía, entre sus bocinas, voces, gritos y música: encontrar dos latidos humanos en un bosque casi vacío era un juego de niños, a pesar de las ramas, los animales y lo mucho que la vegetación parecía amortiguar los sonidos, como si los devorara con hambre.

Habían voces, y una respiración agitada: una. La otra era serena y determinada, pero palpitante. Las habilidades de Matt eran como la lectura, como los idiomas: tras un tiempo el mecanismo de interpretar letras se vuelve intuitivo, y es significado lo que absorbes, en vez de letras individuales y signos de puntuación. Podía ver, a su manera: y latidos, respiraciones, feromonas, posturas, el mismo movimiento del aire, todo, en vez de ser registrados como tales, registraban como…

… sensaciones…

… miedo, esperanza irracional y desesperación racional, pavor y deseo, terror físico y deleite espiritual, el sudor del pánico y el aroma orgánico, el musk del deseo masculino…

\- Ya no te tengo miedo, Hannibal. No hay nada que me puedas hacer que no me hayas hecho ya. – hubo un largo suspiro.- Lo que no logro entender es porqué sigues buscándome, si no es para matarme.-

\- Si matarte fuera a entregarme saciedad, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, Will. Pero creo que podría observarte cada día, por la eternidad, y nunca dejarías de sorprenderme. De fascinarme. De intrigarme el que vas a hacer después.-

\- O sea soy Scherezada. Mientras te mantenga entretenido, viviré otro día.-

\- Y a la gente normal eso le asustaría, mientras que a ti… te fascina. Porqué, Will?-

Matt vio a Will Graham cruzrse de brazos y mirar el cielo neblinoso entre ambos, a pesar de que estaban tan juntos que parecían la misma sombra entre los árboles.

\- Te respondo eso si me dices porqué ayudas al asesino de soldados.-

\- Porque va a acabar con el único que me desafiaría de tu nueva guardia de corps.- dijo Hannibal inmediatamente, a lo que Will le echó una mirada incrédula, mientras Hannibal oprimía una mano en su cintura: a pesar del frío, Will estaba descalzo y en pijamas, y la niebla había humedecido su pelo y ropa.

Era el mismo punto que una vez Hannibal había acuchillado, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Will bajó las manos, entrelazó los dedos en los suyos y gritó:

\- AHORA!-

Matt se lanzó como una fiera en la noche sobre la espalda de Lecter, haciéndolo caer de rodillas: pero Lecter arrastró a Will en su caída, lo dejó inconsciente de un cabezazo brutal, y luego rodó, metiendo a Will, que sangraba por la nariz entre ambos. En lo que Matt se tardaba en poner a Will en el suelo sin que cayera sobre una piedra o una rama puntiaguda, Hannibal estaba encima suyo: y a través de su chaqueta algo afilado lo mordió en la cintura y subió, buscando su riñón. Matt se giró, soltándose y golpeando con la habilidad seca y directa que lo caracterizaba, pero se encontró con un cuerpo anormalmente firme y resistente al daño, que atacaba con una brutalidad…

… una brutalidad que parecía inhumana. Su fuerza, su vigor, era comparable a la suya propia, a la de otros hombres con los que hubiera combatido: pero había algo que desconcentró a Matt, algo que lo hizo dudar una milésima de segundo, y era porque no se sentía como combatir con un hombre: era combatir con algo absolutamente animal que no deseaba herir, no deseaba detener y escapar, no deseaba protegerse, no deseaba nada más que matar. Ese absoluto enfoque en ir a por sangre era algo de predador, no de humano: y en el segundo en que esa incongruencia detuvo a Matt, el hombre se movió y apuñaló dos veces su pecho, y lo habría apuñalado en el cuello si justo en ese momento Matt no hubiera cruzado el brazo y Natasha Romanov no hubiera caído sobre la espalda del hombre, enterrándole su táser en la nuca. Hubo una convulsión, pero no se desmayó, y cuando rodaron, los dos se miraron de rodillas en el bosque, entre la niebla, en un súbito silencio sólo interrumpido por los jadeos de Matt.

Sangre, la vida escapándose, y dos asesinos mirándose a la cara.

Hannibal se echó atrás, corriendo, y parecía imposible que un hombre tan grande se moviera tan rápido: Nat se lanzó detrás, al mismo tiempo que Jesica y Clint llegaban al claro, y Bucky levantaba el brazo sin dejar de correr y desde atrás largaba dos tiros. Los dos siguieron corriendo al hombre a través de la noche por el accidentado terreno colina arriba: pero apenas habían perdido de vista el claro con Will y los demás cuando Nat emitió un grito y agarró a Bucky del brazo, que se tambaleó. Frente a ellos, un abismo disimulado porque los mismos árboles seguían creciendo en el fondo y se mezclaban con el follaje, creada un corte de cuchillo con una caída de veinte metros hasta una cañada profunda, negra de hojas mojadas. Si hubieran caído, no habrían parado de rodar hasta romperse la cabeza en las piedras o haber acabado ensartados en una rama puntiaguda.

\- Cómo lo viste?- dijo Bucky tras un segundo de tomar aire.

\- La niebla… huele diferente. Huele a humedad.- dijo Nat en un jadeo. Los dos se giraron en círculo, pero nada más se movía. Un brusco golpe de viento con aroma a mar se llevó algo de la niebla y el dulce aroma de la putrefacción de hojas en la quebrada, despejando la noche, algo de luna brillando al fin: el aire pesado y asfixiante se levantó de poco, y Bucky alargó una mano al hombro de Nat.

\- Estás bien?-

Ella asintió, pero no lo miraba. Bucky, que conocía a su antigua alumna bastante, no repitió su pregunta, pero apretó su hombro, antes de que los dos regresaran al claro que olía a sangre y en donde ya se veía la luz móvil de los drones de Tony.

******************** 

\- Nada, zip, zilch, naranjas. El tipo se esfumó como un fantasma. Mis dron-Es recorrieron el bosque metro a metro y no encontraron ni HUELLAS. En tierra húmeda! Alto contraste!- dijo Tony volviendo del estudio en donde había armado sus pantallas: en calzoncillos rojos muy cortos y un sweater jaspeado de Bruce encima que le quedaba grande se veía rarísimo.- A lo mejor entre todas las cosas que se ha comido además de Barnes, comió algo con alas…- 

\- Maldita sea.- dijo Matt con estoicismo. Estaba sentado en una toalla roja que no era originalmente roja, pacientemente aguantando que Bruce acabara de coserlo con su caja de emergencias y anestesia local, todo ese rato protestando que no era médico. Bruce había cauterizado la punción al riñón y puesto goma en su pulmón, pero Jessica y Clint esperaban con el auto en marcha que dejara de sangrar para llevarlo a la clínica más cercana. Nat y Steve ya se habían empacado a Will en el auto que esperaba, cuya concusión no parecía muy severa, pero no pensaban correr riesgos con su encefalitis.

\- Cómo fue que el psicólogo ese de mediana edad les dio esquinazo a todos, me quieres explicar? Y casi convierte a Stevie Wonder en paralítico?-

\- No tengo explicaciones para ti, Stark. Todo lo que puedo decir, es que se movió como muy poca gente que conozco se ha movido.-

\- Sí, bueno, de eso puedo dar testimonio…- dijo Tony, haciendo que Matt suspirara en exasperación.

\- Se movía como Elektra.- dijo Matt tras una pausa. Bruce acabó de coser y detuvo su mano manchada de sangre en la de Matt por un momento, súbito remordimiento en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento. No pensé que todo esto te haría recordarla.-

\- No soy el único aquí con debilidad por asesinos.- dijo Matt con aspereza, buscando su canguro manchado: Bruce iba a abrir la boca para disculparse, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que Matt se refería a Tony, no a él.

\- No recuerdo que se moviera como artista marcial.- dijo Bucky, que se había sentado en un rincón.

\- Algún entrenamiento tiene, pero no me refiero a eso.- Matt se plantó la chaqueta.- Es ese… absoluto desprecio por la vida humana. No es odio, no es venganza… no somos nada para él.-

\- Excepto tu hermanito, que tiene románticos encuentros en la noche con la Cosa del Pantano.- dijo Tony volviéndose a Bruce.- Algún comentario?-

\- No hablaré de nada de eso hasta que Will despierte…- empezó Bruce belicosamente, pero entonces oyeron un portazo, y vieron pasar a Will Graham, sangre en la frente, perseguido por Thor como un labrador persigue a un gatito escaleras arriba.

\- Dura su cabeza…- se admiró Tony, pero Bruce ya estaba en el pasillo.

\- Will, tienes una concusión, qué estás haciendo?-

\- Me esquivó como un jugador de rugby en drogas.- dijo Clint desde la puerta con admiración.

\- Graham, qué creías que estabas haciendo saliendo en la mitad de la noche a encontrarte con ese asesino…- empezó Tony, y Will, su bolso en la mano, lo miró desde lo alto de las escaleras.

\- No te debo ninguna explicación, Stark.-

\- Ah, no, fíjate que no.- sonó una voz, y Bruce hizo a Tony a un lado como si hubiera sido un bulto, plantándose en el último escalón frente a Will.- Nos debes bastante más que una explicación. Más te vale empezar a hablar ahora mismo de qué te hizo salir en la mitad de la noche como un gato en celo y cómo te encontraste con ese psicópata, porqué no le avisaste nadie…-

\- Bruce, no planeé encontrarlo, y no tengo nada más que decir. Ahora sal del medio…-

\- Adónde carajos te crees que vas?-

\- A mi casa.- dijo Will secamente.

\- Manejando? Con una concusión? A las cuatro de la mañana? Con niebla? Y ese tipo suelto? – los ojos de Bruce estaban verdes y aferró la balaustrada, mientras Will bajaba sin detenerse.- Eso no va a ocurrir, Will.-

\- No tienes ningún derecho a retenerme.- soltó Will, ya a su altura. Bruce frunció las cejas: los dos eran de la misma estura, frente a frente.

\- Pero lo voy a hacer igual.- dijo Will Bruce lenta y deliberadamente

\- Esperen, no deberían…- empezó Steve.

\- Lecter es un asesino fugado, y tengo la idea que estás en comunicación con él. Como abogado registrado ante la ley, tendría la obligación de llamar a la policía y contarles eso mientras te retengo.- dijo Matt, que había cojeado hasta el umbral del pasillo. El resto de los Avengers había inundado ese pasillo hasta la puerta principal: Will estaba rodeado, y era imposible que pudiera atravesar ese grupo por la fuerza. Pero su rostro era tan terco que casi podías creer que pensaba que podía.

\- Haz eso y hago que desde Tattle Crime y todos los podcasts del mundo se enteren que eres “ el diablo de Hell’s Kitchen”. Eres el único aquí con identidad secreta, no es así?- siseó Will, a lo que Jessica dio un paso adelante.

\- Mira la mierda desagradecida que fuiste a recoger, Bruce!-

\- Por el amor de Dios, se supone que atrapas asesinos! Ese hijo de puta que hirió a Matt está ahí afuera, déjanos llamar a la policía que lo busquen, en este mismo momento puede estar atacando a alguna familia de la zona! Que no ves que estamos del mismo lado?- explotó Bruce, Thor acercándose por detrás de ambos.

\- Estas palabras duras vienen de tu golpe en la cabeza, amigo Will. Tienes que dejar que te acostemos, todo parecerá mejor por la mañana…- agregó amablemente, alargando una mano conciliadora. Will dio unos pasos atrás rápido, y se tensó, la mano firme en su bolso.

\- Me tocas y el FBI va a saber que un alien atacó a un agente federal. Sal de medio, extraterrestre.-

La tristeza en los ojos de Thor fue tanta, que Bruce empezó a subir los escalones detrás de Will, y a cada paso su voz sonaba más ronca: Tony tuvo la sensación que cuando llegara arriba de la escalera, ya no iba a tener escalera. Ni casa probablemente.

\- No tengo la menor idea de qué tienes que ver con ese ASESINO, pero ESTÁS HERIDO, Y En PELIGRO, Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE VAYAS A NINGUNA PARTE HASTA QUE HAYAMOS ACLARADO ESTO, NO SÉ QUÉ SE SE TE HA METIDO EN LA CABEZA PERO VAS LISTO SI TE CREES…!!!!-

\- NO PUEDES RETENERME, NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO…!!!!-

Un palmetazo en la pared sonó de golpe como una bomba, haciéndolos saltar a todos. Había sido Clint, que los miraba desde el umbral con ojos entrecerrados. Nat, a su costado, aún manchada de sangre, habló con voz sumamente calmada.

\- Tu hermanito igual se transforma en Hulk, Bruce? Digo, para que Clint saque dos flechas calmantes, no una…-

\- Nat!- gimió Bruce, el verde yéndose de su cara en desánimo.

\- Will tiene razón.- agregó Clint, girando las llaves del jeep en su dedo índice.- No tenemos porqué retenerlo si no quiere. Pero te vas a matar si manejas así. Nat y Bucky pueden llevarse a Matt a la clínica Stark, yo puedo llevarte hasta Wolf Trap ahora mismo, si quieres.- acabó, encogiéndose de hombros con poco interés.

Will asintió, pasando de sopetón entre todos para salir, Clint detrás suyo con estudiada calma. Bruce y Steve se miraron con exasperación, y Tony se encogió de hombros, aún en calzoncillos y sweater.

\- Así que el temperamento de mierda está en tus genes.- musitó Jessica ácidamente a Bruce, pasándose el brazo de Matt por los hombros para seguirlos, Nat y Bucky agarrando parkas para ir detrás.

*************

\- Hannibal no hace... sprees. Ya mató. No va a matar a nadie más en la zona.- dijo Will tras una hora de camino. Se había quedado en absoluto silencio mientras Clint conducía hábilmente en el amanecer por caminos rurales, siguiendo una intrincada ruta que los tendría antes de tres horas en Virginia. – Si mandas a la policía de Montauk detrás suyo y lo encuentran, lo único que vas a conseguir es policía muerta.-

\- Se te está pasando lo Hulk?- dijo Clint, los ojos en el camino, y estaban tranquilos. El sol empezaba a darles de frente, y arregló con una mano la visera del parabrisas. Hubo otro largo silencio, Will mirando por la ventanillas, ojeras negras bajo sus ojos.

\- Cómo se… c-cómo se transforma en esa cosa?-

\- Tiene que ver con física cuántica, pero le estás preguntando al tipo que sacó el diploma de secundaria el 2009.- Clint metió un cambio, su jeep tenía trasmisión manual y había que acelerarlo en ese terreno accidentado. – Tiene que ver con un accidente de radiación y el suero del super soldado, pero hasta ahí llega mi comprensión. No fue a propósito, y le duele mucho ir y volver, sin contar con que Hulk no es siempre controlable.-

\- Aparece cuando se enfurece.- dijo Will, los ojos entrecerrados.- Lo he visto con las pupilas verdes, pensé que era la luz…-

\- Ocurre con todas sus emociones muy fuertes, creo, por eso el zen. Pero sí, mayormente con la rabia, que veo que para los Banner es un problema…- Clint lo miró de reojo.- De qué te ríes…?-

\- Todas las emociones fuertes, eh? Sexo incluido?- dijo Will con un retintín en la voz, que hizo que Clint lo mirase, lo volviera a mirar, y luego enarcara ambas cejas.

\- No voy a discutir la vida sexual de tu hermano, pero voy a mencionarte que su relación con Tony es bastante sólida, sabes. Y ahora cambiemos el tema, aunque… no sé si sabes que el sexo con parientes hace que te salga colita de chancho.-

Will soltó la carcajada, con un gemido, porque le dolía mucho la cabeza aún.

\- No llegamos a eso. Pero supongo que son buenas noticias que pueda hacer algunas cosas sin ponerse… así.- Will frunció las cejas, humor regresando a su rostro a pesar de todo.- O quizá simplemente soy tan aburrido que no despierto emociones fuertes, vaya…- musitó, meneando la cabeza.- Porqué tanta comprensión y ayuda, Barton? Nadie más ahí quería hacer esto. Porqué tan agradable conmigo?-

\- Pura y simple decencia humana no te sirve?-

\- Estás hablando con un psicólogo clínico patológico, me como esas excusas pelotudas de desayuno. Trata de nuevo.- 

\- Tenías razón en que no tenían derecho a retenerte, y si se te antoja morirte de un derrame post concusión en tu casa y que tus perros te cenen, es tu asunto. Pero digamos que tengo una idea de porqué saliste esta noche.-

\- Ilumíname.- soltó Will.

\- Porque no pudiste evitarlo.- dijo Clint con simpleza, pero había un peso en su voz.- Porque aunque no quieras, eres la maldita mosca atrapada en la tela de araña y por mucho que te resistas, ese hilo de seda no te va a soltar.-

La expresión de Will abandonó el sarcasmo, y la curiosidad. Se suavizó, lentamente, las arrugas junto a sus ojos más obvias.

\- Tú ya dejaste de resistirte, veo.-

\- Yep.-

\- Pero ella no te convirtió en un asesino.-

\- Soy cosas bastante peores. Pero si ella quisiera…- dijo Clint con calma, tomando la salida hacia Virginia.- Podría.-


End file.
